Marigold
by VraieEsprit
Summary: Fonder of music and flowers than fighting and bloodshed, Roujuurou sees the Academy as an escape from his brutal father, and the shadows that lurk within his heart. Meanwhile, Lisa decides to flee the servitude of the Rukongai slave trade to don uniform, whilst Sousuke seeks to walk in the shoes of his ancestor and rise to the top of the Gotei, and Soujun...just wants to learn.
1. Prologue

**Marigold**

* * *

**Introduction**

_This has been lurking on my flashdrive for ages, but I've kinda prevaricated with it, because Sukuse and Fourth Maki happened. Since the Meifu stories are not entirely with canon now, in the case of Unohana, this one might sway away a little from manga canon too, because it does involve some loose connections to Meifu, simply because its an easier thing to do, to keep within the same mental mindset._

_I already wrote Aizen's backstory, and this is in some ways a continuation. But you'll notice that the title of this story isn't relating to Aizen at all. The marigold is the flower of the Third Division, and the central character of this story is Rose. Everything that can be is brought in line with canon, but as with any ongoing manga, contradictions may occur during writing. The early parts of this and a lot of the concept was constructed long before the start of the new manga arc. Therefore I didn't have the most recent information available to me. Even so, I don't think Kubo has moved away from the kind of character I think Rose is meant to be, so it's all good. I've always felt the core of Rose's being is music, and this story works on that focus - with a Rose in a time before he brought everything into harmony._

_Rose is joined in the story by Lisa and Aizen as classmates, as well as one other who has yet to enter manga though is officially part of canon. I have no proof or basis for Rose and Aizen being schoolmates, but have simply decided it on the basis that Aizen was a VC and Rose a new Captain at the time of the Pendulum. I could not resist including Sousuke simply because he's so fascinating to consider before he became a Captain or VC. This is a time when he hasn't given up on finding friends who will understand and accept him - before the Sousuke that Ichigo adjudges as lonely and wishing to be weak. As for Lisa, I am amazed how few people realise that the Vaizard Rose is shown with most often isn't Love, but Lisa - and the only one Lisa shows any concern for in the Pendulum arc is Rose. They act as though they have been together a long time, so I brought them together in this story. It's just as possible that relationship was forged through the Gotei, but I like the idea of them being Academy classmates._

_One other thing. The link to Meifu/Sukuse is very loose but it is there, and most of all in Rose's heritage. Throughout Meifu, I said that there was a canon character who was a clear descendant of the Endou. Nobody then guessed who it was, but the answer is Rose. Rose, whose surname means Phoenix Bridge, and whose mask is a hunting bird...Rose who is gentle and laid back and artistic, but capable of a ruthlessly dark attitude when on the field of battle. I know Rose's zanpakutou isn't bird related, but he does have the same ruthless edge of the Endou in his pursuit of the enemy, and with the bird mask, it just fit so well._

_Rose is Hirata's descendant, just as Sousuke is, obviously, Eiraki's. Meifu/Sukuse are set a long time before this tale and most characters from that world won't appear here simply because they are no longer alive to do so. But at least two are, and they will appear (other than Juu and Shun of course). And, just to bring it all full circle, I decided to include Ametatsu from Rain Dragon as Ukitake's VC in this story. I guess you can say this is set 250-300 years before current canon._

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_As ever, all Bleach concepts belong to Kubo Tite, and any of his characters that appear here have been bribed this way with copious amounts of cookies._

* * *

**Prologue**

The flowers stretched out as far as the eyes could see, a brilliant carpet of reds and blues that seemed to encompass the whole world.

On the grass, a small boy of seven sat cross-legged, the tips of his muzzy crop of strawberry golden hair touching against his shoulders in the gentle summer breeze. He was robed in silks of soft brown, gold and burgundy, cut from expensive cloth, but it was the simple beauty around him that had so captivated his attention. Industriously examining the nearest blossoms one by one, he absorbed their individual colours and shapes, oblivious to anything but the tiny, perfectly formed fragments of nature he held in his young hands. Each one was different, he realised – some had rounded flowers, others fell in trumpet-like bells and others had petals that tapered to a sharp tip, jagged and challenging to their milder companions.

His nanny had once likened them to a floral orchestra, and the young boy had grasped onto this idea, holding it tightly within his heart. He had never seen a real orchestra, for the manor was often silent and dark now, but in the days when his mother had been alive, everything had been different. Colour and light had filled each room from ceiling to floor, and every weekend musicians had been summoned to play at mealtimes and to celebrate special occasions. The boy was too young to remember these happier days, but even so, somehow he had felt them resonating inside of him when his nurse had talked, understanding that everything that now surrounded him was a fragment of nature's own individual harmony.

"Roujuu-sama!"

The voice of his nanny drew him from his reverie at that moment, raising his head to see her coming across the grass towards him at some speed. There was a harried note in her tones, he realised, and he scrambled to his feet, instinctively dusting himself clear of the grass and leaf litter as he realised what it meant.

His father was home, a day early. And, no doubt, had called for him.

"Roujuu-sama, the master is here." As she reached him, the young woman's words confirmed his fears, and she grasped him by the shoulders, giving an exclamation of horror as she saw the wide green stains spread up across the delicate fabric of his clothing.

"Roujuu-sama…your robes! Those stains…oh, and there's not time!"

She was frightened now, and with good reason, for on the horizon the young boy had seen the reason for her panic all too clearly. He was following her, broad frame striding with confidence and determination through the rows of flowers, trampling them underfoot without so much as a second glance as he made his way towards them. Roujuurou found himself trembling with fear and anticipation as the soldier lord drew close to them and then, without a single word, he pushed the nursemaid away, sending her flying backwards onto the grass. There was a long moment of silence as he surveyed his young son, then,

"What is the meaning of this?"

His words were barked out as though giving orders to his men, and, terrified, Roujuurou could not find a way to answer. His throat choked up with fright and guilt, his hands sliding behind his back instinctively, as though he could somehow protect the delicate blossoms from the fallout of the older man's temper. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his nanny scrambling to her feet, yet his father ignored her, grabbing the boy by the arms and giving him a hefty shake. The blossoms fell from between his fingers, discarded and folorn on the grass, but Roujuurou had no chance to even glance at them, for he could sense the crescendo of his father's anger and he knew that there was no way out.

"Speak to me, unless you've lost your tongue," he snapped. "Why are you here, playing with the flowers like some girl instead of practicing your swords like I charged you? You are not going to be seven years old forever – do you think I can tolerate it, having a sissy for a son? I will not. I cannot! You are forbidden from coming to this place – so why are you here?"

Roujuurou quailed, terror in his gaze as he stared up at the immense form of his formidable father. Then, in a soft, choked whisper, he said,

"I like the flowers, Otousama. They're pretty."

"_Pretty?_" The word was almost roared out, a heavy hand swinging down at speed towards him and before he could register what had happened, the young boy's entire frame was shaking with the force of the impact. Somehow he stayed on his feet, yet the stinging sensation in his cheek and jaw caused tears to glitter in his frightened eyes.

"Flowers and pretty are for daughters. _Not_ sons." His father bent towards him, a dark glare in his unreadable eyes. "Your name is Roujuu_rou_, not Roujuu-_ko_. Do you understand me? You are not to play here. It is not appropriate for boys to play with flowers."

"Nakahira-sama, Roujuu-sama has trained very diligently with his sword after breakfast each day, before his classes." The nurse had managed to get to her feet, slipping bravely in front of her young charge as she realised the danger of the situation. "He only came out to get some air before returning to the schoolroom – since the day is a hot one, and…"

"I do not remember asking you to speak." Nakahira turned on the nanny, and she cowered back away from him as though afraid he would next strike her. "You are too soft on him, Meiko. Far, far too soft. I have warned you before, do not mollycoddle the boy. He has the name of this family to uphold – the proud heritage of this family to consider. He is my only son, and I will not have it said that the boys of the Ootoribashi-ke play with flowers and skip around gardens like young _hime_. What kind of a laughing stock would that make us then, descendants as we are from one of Seireitei's greatest ancient warrior Clans?"

His eyes became slits of derision.

"To think a child of mine..." he murmured, censure clear in his tones. "A child born with the spirit potential to be one of the greatest warriors our family has known for generations, and yet I find him here, making daisy chains instead of attending to his family obligations! I blame his mother - cursing him with such a silly, sissy name then dying and leaving me to beat sense and discipline into the result. I won't have it any more. I won't!"

Roujuurou flinched, shame in his eyes as he lowered his gaze to the ground. He had heard this many times before. In his schoolroom, the crest of the hunting bird glared down at him accusingly as he wrote out lines of neat, carefully rounded kanji, and in his History lessons he was used to hearing about the ancient Clan – the family who had once ruled a whole swathe of Seireitei and who had held their tenants in constant fear. They had once been the equals of the Great families of Kuchiki and Shihouin who still held their lands with such pride and splendour, and even at such a young age, Roujuurou knew that he had had great ancestors. Even though now, his family's standing had slipped to below the Great Nobility, they were still noble blood – Clan blood – and they were still powerful landholders in their own particular demesne.

Yet Roujuurou didn't care about all of those things. He trained with the sword because he feared his Father, not because he wanted to hold the weapon in his hand and learn how to cut the throats of anyone who crossed his path. The tales of slaughter and destruction haunted his nightmares rather than give him any sense of Clan pride – and at night he would often watch the shadows dance across his bedroom wall, afraid one of them may break in and swallow him whole.

Still, more than the shadows and the nightmares, Roujuurou feared his father. More than anything he was afraid of the great man who had complete control over every aspect of his young life. He was the only son, yet he would be made into a son the Lord could be proud of, no matter what lengths had to be gone to to achieve it. And, as he felt the bulky man grab hold of him once again, Roujuurou knew beyond all doubt what was about to happen.

Here, in the open gardens, surrounded by so much peace and beauty, his father was going to beat him. And he would draw blood – blood that would splatter the pretty blossoms and taint their colours with the dull red that Roujuurou associated with violence and despair.

It had happened before, .

And it would no doubt happen again.

Roujuurou screwed up his eyes as the first explosion of pain came against his gut, his father pummelling his fists against the young boy's stomach. He smashed the hard, ring-laden knuckles against his son's ribcage, once, then again, and again as in the background Roujuurou was aware of his nanny's screaming and begging the Lord to be merciful. The Lord did not listen – he never listened – and Roujuurou was too enveloped by pain and terror to be able to form words or even whimpers of his own. A violent crack, then a shriek told him that Meiko had tried to intervene and had been struck down, the sharp gust of her body falling to the ground alongside him casting further fright into the young boy's soul. His father was truly angry this time – not just cross, but angry enough to kill him – maybe angry enough to kill the both of them.

A fresh explosion of pain jolted him from this line of thought as the Lord threw him down to the ground like a rag doll, stamping his foot against his son's fingers and then kicking out at the young boy's head. Roujuurou was crying now, tears rolling soundlessly down bruising cheeks as from all corners of his awareness he saw shadows closing in on him, stifling him in between the thunder-claps of agony that wracked through his small, delicate frame.

As the shadows closed in, Roujuurou was aware of something else, stirring, deep down inside of him. Something dark and determined, something thicker and blacker than the shadows that tormented him.

* * *

As Nakahira brought his foot down for a final assault, Roujuurou was no longer in the gardens. Roujuurou was no longer feeling pain – any pain. In Roujuurou's world, all was darkness…darkness and a slow, silent sinking into an oblivion from which he could not escape.

In the garden, Nakahira's frenzy was over, and he gazed down at the battered, bloody form of his young son. He was broken and bruised, but breathing, and as he bent to touch the boy's cheek, two fuzzy eyes focused towards him, no emotion in their gaze.

"You understand, now," Nakahira spoke softly, but the boy did not try to open his already swollen jaw, merely staring at his father in unspoken accusation.

Nakahira turned to glance at the fallen form of the nanny, taking into account her pale stillness and the blood that trickled from the corner of her mouth. Her neck was bent at an odd angle, and without moving closer he could tell that she was dead.

He sighed, grasping his son by the fabric of his stained kimono and hauling him up over his shoulder as if he were no more than a sack of potatoes.

"No more of this," he said softly. "From now on, no more of this. You will learn, my boy, what it means to be a descendant of the Endou Clan. And you will one day make this family proud."

* * *

The boy did not speak, yet in the depths of his gaze, out of his father's view storms began to gather in the darkness.

And then, for the first time, a voice spoke deep inside his head.

_Not if I don't kill you first, old man. Not if I don't kill you first._


	2. A Lakeside Encounter

**Chapter One: A Lakeside Encounter**

It was a bitterly cold morning.

In the courtyard of the big manor house, the young boy paused in loading his belongings into the carriage, shivering and pulling his cloak more firmly around his thin, scrawny body. Spring was coming, but as ever it would hit the borderland peaks more slowly than it did the valleys in the heart of what was colloquially known as Old Seireitei. Although there was no sign of anything like snow on the hills, it did not prevent the temperature from dipping well below freezing even as the trees on the lower levels were beginning to put out fresh buds.

He had risen early that morning, his dreams haunted by fear and anticipation of the day ahead. It had not even been light when he had hurriedly sluiced himself with the lukewarm water that had barely begun to heat up from the big fire-powered boilers that ran through the bowels of the estate, brushing his long hair back into its usual casual tail and pulling on the fresh clean _hakamashita_ and _hakama _that the evening maid had laid out for him the night before.

Now he glanced down at himself, wishing that what he wore was a little more substantial against the weather. The crisp white fabric of the _hakamashita_, touched with blue that was also reflected in the _hakama_ were the regulation uniform for the Shinigami Academy, this he knew, but as another cold gust seared through his cloak he began to wonder whether or not such flimsy garments would really be enough when faced with the challenges of outdoor training.

Not that he had much of an opportunity to think about it.

The boy frowned, turning to gaze back up at the house with cold, pensive eyes.

His father was away from home at the moment, and so would not be seeing him off, but the young boy did not really care. In fact, he was almost glad of it for it would mean a smooth, problem-free departure. His sisters had yet to rise, still wrapped up snugly in their beds against the chill weather, and part of him envied them the fact that, as girls, they did not carry the same burdens as he did.

_"You are the son and heir of this land, Roujuurou. Even if we are no longer the Clan we were when your ancestors lived, so we have existed proudly here for generations and so we will continue. You are the next in that line and you will uphold the pride of this family."  
_  
His father's voice echoed in his ears, and the boy's hands tightened around the edge of the wooden box he had been moving, his knuckles almost turning white as he remembered what had come next.  
_  
"This is a chance for you to prove you are worth something, and not simply a waste of time and energy. I want to see a man return, not a snivelling boy who doesn't know some days whether he's more girl than not. This is your last chance...the last throw of the dice. If you truly do have that spiritual potential inside of you, you will learn to use it and to make this family proud in the traditions that your ancestors did. Otherwise I will have no use for you, and I will throw you away. Do you understand?"_

Roujuurou's eyes narrowed.  
_  
Yes, Father. I understand. I understand everything, even the things you don't say out loud. I understand what you mean and what you want to do with me. I've known it for a very long time._

"Roujuurou-sama!"

A man in household uniform hurried up at that moment, bowing his head, then,

"Roujuurou-sama, we're all ready to depart. Should you not make report to your kinsfolk to announce you are going? It will be some months together before you return."

Roujuurou glanced back at the house, then he slowly shook his head.

"Would that I never had to return," he murmured, almost too soft for the man to hear, yet the retainer started, staring at him in confusion. There was a hint of wary fear in the servant's gaze, and at the sight of it, Roujuurou's heart constricted slightly, his lips tightening into a troubled frown.

"Roujuurou-sama?"

"Nothing," Roujuurou sighed, shaking his head. "I'm ready now, so we should go now. It's early and there's no sense in waking my sisters. Father isn't here and he won't expect me to wait around for him. We'll go now. There's nothing left for me to do here."

"Yes, sir," The retainer still looked nonplussed, but Roujuurou took no notice, gazing at the house with a pained look in his eye.  
_  
Perhaps when I'm away from here, things won't be the same. Perhaps when I'm away from this place...I'll be able to find myself again. Perhaps...when I'm away from him..._

A fleeting memory crossed his wits, followed by a looming shadow, and he bit his lip, shaking his head hurriedly as if to clear it.

"I've changed my mind," he said abruptly, turning to glance at the servant. "Please, go on ahead. I'll follow in a short while - there is someone I should speak to before I go."

"I understand, sir," The retainer seemed relieved. "Are you sure we shouldn't wait, though? Your Lord Father wanted us to take great care in escorting you to the Academy, and..."

He faltered, as if unsure how to phrase his words, and Roujuurou offered him a faint smile.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you," he said softly, "but it's not a long walk and I will be able to find my way. To be truthful, I'd prefer it - and I give you my word that I will not disobey my father. I wouldn't bring you into trouble on my account - I will rejoin the main road presently, as soon as my errand is completed."

"Yes, sir," The retainer saluted, and Roujuurou nodded, watching as the men hauled the carriage away towards the big iron gates that marked the entrance of the Ootoribashi-ke manor.

They were middling nobility - not of the stature of the great Kuchiki or Shihouin, yet far above the peasant classes and those that inhabited Rukongai. They had a long, proud military heritage, Roujuurou knew - a heritage that went back thousands of years and which was rooted in the most fearsome and awe-inspiring of fighting clans - the Endou. Since he had been a small boy he had heard the legends enough times to be able to recite them all in his sleep - yet he felt very little connection to these dead warrior ghosts that sometimes haunted his dreams.

The Endou-ke had not existed for several hundred years. It had fallen and disintegrated into separate clans on the death of the last lord, the land divided between his daughters, their husbands and then their children and as the years had passed, the clan's remnants had fragmented, the resulting factions squabbling among themselves for the lion's share. Now there were very few families who could trace their line so clearly back to the last Endou Lord - but the main hall of the Ootoribashi-ke manor held portraits of all of them, a visual family tree of evidence proving the pedigree of what was really just one of several hundred middle level noble families in modern Seireitei society.

They were a warrior family, with traditions of sword and honour dipped deep in enemy blood.

Roujuurou slipped around the side of the manor, hurrying through the roughly dotted about trees towards the back gate. It was locked, as ever, but a loose rail meant there was just enough space for him to slip his slender body through and he did so, putting it carefully back in place before haring along the rough pathway towards the scrub and forestland that lay below. Beyond that was the village, he knew, where he was not allowed to go on account of the fact it was populated by what his father called 'common folk' - yet Roujuurou had always been drawn to it nonetheless. It was like a dream village to him, for as he crested the brow of the hill he knew that the whole of the area would be spread out before him like a three dimensional map, houses all dotted around a lake that even in winter was impossibly blue and where, in the branches of the _shala_ trees that lined its banks, several different species of bird made their nests.

In the spring, Roujuurou had always loved to come here to listen to their mingled birdsong. He had spent time sitting beneath the branches of a spreading _shala _tree, half-lost in dreams as the gentle cadenza of notes rippled over his senses, soothing as the gently stirring surface of the water itself. In that place he felt most at peace, for the sounds were all knitted together in harmony, and everything was right. Even the flowers that bloomed at the lake's edge were perfect shades of every different colour, and to Roujuurou, whose home was so bleak and heavily weighed down with heraldry and history, coming to such a place of freedom was little short of paradise.

It had been at this place that he had first met the girl from the village.

He had not welcomed her presence at first, for he had known that if he had been seen speaking to her he would have been severely punished by his strict and unyielding father. Yet even so, in their first encounter had been something fresh and unexpected - a brash, down-to-earth outlook on life and on the realities of surviving without riches or servants at your beck and call. She had mocked him and teased him yet she had not done so maliciously, and Roujuurou had become fascinated by the gentle roll of her unfamiliar rural accent and the unfeminine way in which she often behaved. He had never seen his sisters haul themselves into trees nor gather shells and leaves with which to pelt him from the branches, yet little by little he had begun to join in her games. Now he went to the lake not just to hear the harmonies, but in order to see her - his playmate and the first person he had ever been able to call 'friend'. Even though she had never asked his name nor given him hers, still he felt a bond between them that, from their first encounter four years earlier to the present day had become more and more of an anchor in his oppressive world.

The lake was deserted today, the _shala_ tree branches starting to come into bud but still far from their full beauty and there were no birds singing in the trees. It was as if the whole area knew he was going away, but even so, the wind rustled comfortingly against the bare wood branches, and Roujuurou sank down beneath his favourite tree, closing his eyes as he absorbed the differences in the sounds at this time of year to the ones he loved so much.

He did not have long to spend here, but it would be wrong to go without saying goodbye.

He opened his eyes, glancing around him for any sign of the village girl. He had not seen her once in the past two weeks, and he had begun to worry that something had happened to her - but there was no way for him to find out, because he knew so little about her. To go to the village itself would be far too dangerous, for the Ootoribashi-ke servants often got fish and other produce from the markets there and he would be bound to be recognised by somebody if he crossed into that forbidden territory. Yet he wondered all the same. Where was she? Was she well? Had the winter maladies passed her by or had she been caught in the same way as others in the village had - by pestilence and famine that struck peasant folk in the colder months?

He frowned at this thought, glancing down at his fresh, clean uniform and his rich, fur-lined cloak.

It had shocked him, the first time she had told him about the poverty in the village. She had told him with no airs or graces, nor had she been trying to elicit sympathy. She had simply spoken of realities, as she so often did, and Roujuurou's gentle, sensitive mind had been captured by the plight of these people his father had forbidden him to see. More than once since he had taken money from his own private allowance to the lake with the intention of giving it to her but at the last minute each time he had shied from doing it, somehow knowing that such blatant charity would insult her pride. She had been brought here from Rukongai, scouted to work in the village as cheap labour as so many young girls often were these days. For food and shelter she worked from dawn till dusk, yet even so she managed to slip away to play with him at the lake's edge. Roujuurou was not naive enough not to realise that these ignominious roots had seen her singled out for discrimination and abuse through her short life, but nonetheless she always held her head high, not asking anyone to save her. On the contrary, her existence had often saved him and, for those brief moments of her time Roujuurou was ever grateful.

Despite it, though, he had never been able to thank her. Though the words flowed readily through his mind, he stumbled and faltered when it came to voicing them, afraid that if he said too much she would see through him and understand his deepest self. For that reason, he only came here when his heart was right and his mind settled. The girl did not understand the legacy of the Endou-ke, nor the burdens it placed on his shoulders. She had no reason to see the bruises that still had not faded beneath the folds of his _hakamashita_, nor the weals of the sharp-edged whip that had sliced scars into the soft flesh between his shoulderblades on more than one occasion. She did not know how easily he was plunged into darkness, and she did not need to know it, nor that once his ancestors had slaughtered people like her for no reason except the feeding of their own greed. She did not need to know any of that...he only wanted her to know him as he was that moment, listening to the sounds on the morning breeze.

She was not coming this way again today, though, it seemed. Wherever she was now, she was not here...and he would not be able to see her before he had to rejoin the main path and begin the long walk to the Academy.

He sighed, getting to his feet and slipping his hand into the lining of his cloak, pulling out a small pouch of coins and setting it down in one of the hollows of a dead tree that they had used more than once in their games over the years. Since he would probably not see her again, he reasoned, there was no way for her to be angry at him. The money that his father gave him was money he had nothing to spend on, for all the things that brought him pleasure were forbidden him in every way.

He rested his hand against the bark of the tree, gazing down at the pouch and wondering if she would find it first. If she did, would she be angry? Perhaps she would, but he would just have to take that risk. The village was beautiful and he wanted to help it - so that when he finally came home, he would still be able to gaze at it from atop the hill and see all the colours and patterns merged so perfectly into one patchwork of life.

"What're you doing?"

Her voice startled him and he swung around, anxiety flooding his features as he met the quizzical gaze of the village girl, wrapped in a heavy black cloak and with a hood drawn up over her head. Two fuzz-ended black plaits poked out from beneath the folds of shapeless, heavy fabric, and though the cloak had obviously seen much wear and tear it was still warm enough to keep out the brisk morning chill. At his sudden discomfort, she laughed, her eyes lighting up with amusement as she came to grasp him by the shoulders.

"I didn't expect t'see you coming this way again this morning. I guess you must've had the same thought as me, though - to come here like this, when it's still so cold."

"I suppose so," Roujuurou recovered himself, offering her a faint smile. "I came really to say goodbye. To you and to the lake. Since I'm going...away. And..."

"Shht," Before he could finish, the girl grabbed him by the arm, yanking him forcibly behind the wide trunk of the dead tree, then, "Someone's comin' this way. Shut your yap a moment an' let 'em pass, else we'll both be in trouble."

Roujuurou tensed, peering nervously out from behind one of the bent branches. His companion was right, he realised - someone was coming their way, yet he could not make out the person clearly, simply the sound of the footfalls against the dry, frozen ground. It was a soft, uneven step, unlike the sound of the sandals worn by most of the Ootoribashi-ke housestaff or the boots worn by the retainers, and despite himself he began to relax.

So they hadn't come looking for him, then?

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, a grimy paw was thrust across his jaw, holding it firmly shut.

"Shht, I said!" a voice hissed in his ear. "Else we'll be found here an' I don't intend t'be found here by anyone, let alone the likes of her!"

Roujuurou's eyes widened, but she held him firmly, and so he did not try to speak, simply keeping his position.

"Lisa!"

An unfamiliar voice cut through the air.

"Lisa, where are you, you good for nothing wench! Get your ass out where I can see it else you'll be in for a beating when I get my hands on you! Lisa! I'm warning, you, if I have'ta send the men after you..."

Roujuurou felt his companion stiffen slightly, but she did not change her position, and at length the stranger moved on, her odd, shuffling step disappearing from Roujuurou's keen hearing.

The girl let out a heavy sigh, dropping back against the trunk of the tree and releasing her hold on his mouth.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Only you see? She'd have found me an' then I'd have been for it. But I ain't going to go back no matter what. I'm done with it. I made up my mind already."

"She was looking for you?" Roujuurou stared at her, digesting this slowly, and the girl nodded.

"She owns me," she said matter-of-factly. "In a manner of speakin', anyhow. She's the one who brought me from Rukongai - least, her and her goons did, an' I've worked hard for my food ever since. Only I'm sixteen, now. Sixteen means that she either has to pay me for the labour I'm doin' or she has t'let me go. She ain't willing to do either, so last night she tried her best to force me t'stay in her employ. S'only one way to do that an' that's to whore me out t'anyone who asks...I ain't havin' it, and so I left."

Roujuurou's eyes widened with dismay, and at his expression, the girl grinned.

"Somehow I don't think you'd be the type to molest a girl or try an' force your way on her," she reflected pensively. "S'why I like coming here. You're not like them...I respect that."

Roujuurou was silent for a moment, then,

"Where are you going to go?" he murmured, and Lisa shrugged.

"Where you're going," she said lightly, reaching out to pat his _hakamashita_. "Truth is, I've been planning t'do this since always. Since I came here four years ago an' heard about it all. I came to Seireitei because I have spirit power, an' in Rukongai you starve if you can't find food. But I always intended t'do something more when I got here. Shinigami live it up in Seireitei, so I decided already to go to the stuck up old Academy an' give them a few shocks while I'm there."

She loosened her cloak, revealing the ragged white and red uniform that she wore beneath it, and Roujuurou gasped.

"You..."

"I stole it," Lisa looked mischievous, "last summer, when some rich kids came down to the lake swimmin' on their way home to whatever place they live. I swiped it when they weren't lookin' and stitched it up to fit me. So I'm all set and I'm going. Guess we're going together...though you're all smart and shiny, just like a rich kid yourself."

Roujuurou was silent for a moment, then,

"Your name is Lisa," he said softly, and Lisa nodded.

"You never told me that before."

"I guess names ain't important to me," Lisa shrugged. "It didn't seem to matter. I only had the name since I came here, anyhow. Yadoumaru Lisa. Yadoumaru is the old hag who was jus' chasin' her way after me, so when I came here that's the name that got stuck on me. Like a stamp of servitude, if y'like. And Lisa was some wench she knew when she was young - so she gave me that name, jus' so she could yell at me to come quicker. I never knew what my name was before that and never really needed one."

She eyed him for a moment, then,

"I guess in your world, though, names mean something, don't they?"

"Mm," Roujuurou looked bitter. "Sadly, yes they do."

"But you've never told me yours, either."

"I know," Roujuurou admitted with a sigh, "because I didn't want you to hate me if I did."

"I already know you're a _bocchan_," Lisa said with a shrug. "S'obvious even if you don't say it. An' I don't care what your name is, because like I said, it doesn't mean anything. Your family are who they are, after all. They aren't who you are, so it doesn't matter to me in the slightest. But still, if we're both goin' to this Academy place, you oughta tell me. Four years now we've been meeting here - it'll seem odd, otherwise."

"Mm." Roujuurou hesitated, then, "Roujuurou. Ootoribashi Roujuurou."

"Rou...juurou?" Lisa's eyes widened, then she snorted. "No wonder you didn't tell me. What the hell kind of a name is that? I thought Lisa was bad...but..."

"My mother chose it for me, and I wish she hadn't, since my Father always uses it as a reason to criticise me and her both," Roujuurou said bitterly. "Apparently it's something to do with social standing - but as you say, it's just a nusiance."

"Well, that's easily solved, though," Lisa looked thoughtful, then, "I'll call you Roujuu. Roujuu sounds better. Or no...even more. _Rose_. That's your name now. Yadou-bahan said that rose is a foreign word for a type of flower, an' you always remind me of the flowers here. I'm calling you Rose...any problems with that?"

Roujuurou stared at her for a moment, not sure whether he really wanted to be labelled as a flower, but seeing the sparkle in her eyes and the honest smile on her face, he shook his head.

"You can call me what you like," he said frankly. "Father won't be at the Academy, so Father won't ever hear it."

Lisa chuckled.

"I like that attitude," she said approvingly. "It's settled. You're Rose from now on."

"The people from the manor expect me to return to the main road and probably will be looking for me," Roujuurou pursed his lips pensively, "but I don't think they'd like it if...they saw you with me."

"So?" Lisa tilted her head, eying him quizzically. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," Roujuurou offered a faint smile. "I'd rather walk to the school in the fresh air, and with you, if you don't mind. I don't like being shut in the carriage - it creaks and groans and is full of musty air. Everything clatters and rattles and it's like it goes right through to my bones. I like being outside...and seeing the start of spring. Up at the manor, everything is still very frozen - but I'm sure that it's not like that the whole way. And if Father isn't going to see me do it...I'd like to find my own way. So long as I get there safely, it should be all all right. I promised the house staff I wouldn't stray, and I intend on reaching my destination as planned."

"Then I know a short cut we can take."

Mischief danced in Lisa's eyes and she grabbed him by the hand. "If you're not ashamed to be showin' up with a Rukongai brat at the gates of such a place, I'll show you."

"Why would I mind that?" Roujuurou was genuinely surprised. "Aren't you my friend?"

"Well, yes, of course," Lisa laughed, "but there's always a chance that that old bag will send out her men to find me, an' we might be chasin' through hedges and fields. Do you think you can stick with that? I can't guarantee what kind of state you might appear in when we get there."

Roujuurou's lips thinned and he fingered the fresh white fabric of his _hakamashita _pensively.

"These aren't really 'mine'. They're things my Father gave me and bade me wear in order to carry on the pride of my family and become a shinigami," he said quietly. "I have no interest in either thing, so I'll follow you, if you know a short cut...because I won't let anyone take you back to the village to do such horrible things."

"Are you going to protect me?" Lisa looked amused, and Roujuurou nodded his head.

"Yes," he said firmly. "I am. That's why men learn to hold a sword - to protect women from danger."

Lisa snorted, clapping him down on the shoulders.

"Did your Pa teach you that one, too?"

"Maybe," Roujuurou frowned, his brow creasing as he tried to remember. "Perhaps I read it in an old book, or maybe one of my tutors said it to me. Is it wrong, then? My sisters always seemed to think it was right."

"It's not wrong," Lisa said thoughtfully. "Not if you're dealin' with a damsel or a lady, I suppose."

She eyed him for a moment, then, "No offence," she added lightly, "but I think I can take care o' myself a lot more than you could take care o' me. I like you just fine how you are, but you don't look like you're all that tough to me."

Roujuurou's eyes clouded and he shook his head.

"I don't like fighting," he admitted softly, "but you're my friend. And I mean it, Lisa, so don't laugh at me. I'm being serious."

"You really are, aren't you?" Lisa stared at him, surprised, and Roujuurou nodded, his grip tightening on her hand.

"Let's go," he said simply, "to the Academy."

* * *

"It really is starting to look like spring at last, you know."

The man leant idly against the railings of the long wooden walkway, gazing pensively into the rippling waters below him as he watched the silhouettes of fish moving lazily beneath the deep blue surface.

"I wish it wasn't so damn cold out and about, still. It's the worst time in the year - the waiting for it to come and it still holds back."

"Cold weather isn't welcome in any barracks, Kyouraku-taichou," his companion, a young man in his twenties by appearance alone remarked playfully, pushing back the door of the small wooden dwelling and bowing his head to acknowledge his superior officer. "Especially not this one, since it's more difficult for us to organise manoeuvres when there's a high chill in the air."

"I suppose so," Shunsui let out a heavy sigh. "It's all right for you young Rukongai-ans, but I grew up in a place where spring flowers used to chase the winter weather away long before the thaw came in other regions and even after this many years it's still unnatural to me. Spring takes a long time to come...and then it's over with far too quickly. It's quite unsatisfying, since the sakura only blooms for such a short time these days."

He cast the youngster a grin.

"Well, Ametatsu-kun? Is your Captain admitting visitors this morning? My Vice Captain bullied me out of my sleep early today because there was some rumour of a Captain's meeting at dawn, but since it didn't materialise, I'm up and around and at a loose end. I thought I might as well come and bother someone else with my presence rather than worry about Eighth Division's paperwork just yet."

"I heard that, Kyouraku."

A second voice came from within the small wooden dwelling, followed by the sound of footsteps and, still wrapped in a heavy sleeping robe, the form of the Thirteenth Division Captain appeared in Ametatsu's shadow. "You enjoy putting your Vice Captains through hell - I'd have thought you'd have grown out of it by now."

"How long have you known me, Ukitake?" Shunsui cast him an amused wink. "Since you're up, that's answer enough for me to come in. As Ametatsu is here, I imagine there's no problem with me gatecrashing your Ugendou for a few hours and a couple of rounds of _shougi_? Since he's a capable young lad, I'm sure he can take on the squad duties in your absence."

"Thirteenth doesn't work in the same way as Eighth, you know," Juushirou said reproachfully. "Shizuki's only been my Vice Captain since the autumn. You seem to forget that he's still learning the role and you're not setting him a good example."

At this Ametatsu laughed, shaking his head.

"It's all right, Taichou. I can do it. There's not much work to be dealt with this morning - just the usual drills and I can deal with that," He assured his superior. "Besides, Unohana-taichou said she wanted to see you before you went back to training people directly yourself. You weren't so very well lately, and...to be honest, sir, I don't think she's someone you want to argue with. Even as a Captain..."

He trailed off, and Shunsui nodded.

"You see, the boy has sense!" he exclaimed, clapping a warm hand down on Ametatsu's shoulder. "Defying Dai-senpai is almost certain to bring about a relapse, and that's the last thing we want to see. Well? There's no objection, then. Thank you, Ametatsu-kun. Thirteenth is in safe hands and your Captain you can leave to me. It's practically my duty to make sure he doesn't exert himself - and I'll take that duty to heart."

"Then I'll be off to the mess hall," Ametatsu decided. "Someone will probably come from Fourth to see the Captain at some point this morning anyhow - so I'll get done what I can before that happens."

He bowed his head to the two Captains, then slipped into shunpo, disappearing off to carry out his work, and Juushirou sighed, reluctantly stepping back to allow his friend into the little resting place that was known to all and sundry as Ugendou. It was not big or lavishly fashioned, but it was comfortable and appointed with everything that a Captain might need. In one corner stood a little writing desk, and by the far wall the still unrolled futon was evidence that this was as much a sick room as an office of work. Juushirou took his duties very seriously, Shunsui mused, but there were still times that his weak physical state dictated how much he was able to do and so he had long since decided that he would work and sleep from the same location so as he would always be easy for his squad members to find in an emergency. No matter how ill Juushirou was, no member of Thirteenth Division was ever turned away in a time of need, and despite his frequent bouts of _haibyou_, he was respected and loved by all of his squad as a result.

Until the previous autumn, the Division had been without a Vice Captain, for Juushirou had always been obstinate on the subject of his subordinates and would not simply settle on a capable officer for the sake of doing so. The last Vice Captain had been killed in action some six years before, and in that time Juushirou had run his Division as best he could alone, putting more and more pressure on his health until the previous summer he had suffered a violent attack of his chronic and hereditary lung ailment. During his moment of weakness, Shunsui had managed to make him promise to appoint a Vice Captain as soon as he was well and, since Juushirou never broke his promises, Shizuki Ametatsu had been promoted to the rank from Fifth Seat at the start of the autumn.

The choice had brought mixed reactions, since Ametatsu had come from Rukongai originally and for one from that side of the wall to be given such a high rank was unusual. A few Captains had opposed it, but Juushirou had stuck to his guns and in the end - as Shunsui knew he would - he had won. Consequently Ametatsu had borne the badge of the Thirteenth Division's flower of hope ever since - and had proven a natural in his new role. True, he was young and he lacked pedigree, but Ametatsu had resolve and determination and despite his rough edges, he had easily commanded the respect of his junior officers in a startlingly short space of time. Outside of Thirteenth, the opinion of him was still mixed - but within the Division, Shunsui knew that there was little dissention and that Juushirou could safely leave his duties to his second in command without fear of trouble while he recovered his full health.

Thirteenth Division stood at the very edge of the squad barracks, as far as was possible from the land inhabited by First Division's training grounds and meeting halls, yet Juushirou seemed to prefer it that way. The water that lapped against the support pillars that held Ugendou steady seemed to bring him comfort when he was ill, and during his times of convalescence he could often be found watching the koi, a dreamy expression on his face. Better than anyone, Shunsui understood Juushirou's connection with the water and the fish that swam there, but it was the subject of good-natured humour for several of the other Captains.

"He's doing well in his new role and you should trust him more easily," as Shunsui settled himself more comfortably on the tatami mat that covered Ugendou's polished floor, he sent his old friend a reproachful look. "What kind of Vice Captain flourishes if their Captain is always holding their hand? Besides, you've chosen a good one and you know it. Let him handle more things, all right? It won't do either of you any harm."

"Mm," Juushirou pursed his lips, sinking back down onto his futon and pulling his robes more tightly around his body. "I know you're right. I know I can trust him, I just feel I'm more useless to the division when I'm ill like this. I've been a lot more ill in the last eight months than I've been for a while and when I'm that way I wonder…whether I can really do my job. Handing it all over to Shizuki just…makes me feel even more that way."

He offered Shunsui a rueful look.

"It's pandering to an old man's pride rather than trying to wound a young one's."

"Ah, I see," Shunsui's eyes twinkled. "In that case, you should put your mind at rest. There's plenty in Seireitei who'd say I wasn't fit to do my job – but very few people who'd say the same about you. You may have been ill recently, and I won't deny it. But a few months in several hundred years is a pretty good sickness record, really. Yama-jii takes pride in you even at this late stage, so stop being so paranoid and relax."

"I suppose you're right," Juushirou acknowledged. "All right. But what about you? Why are you really here? I don't believe you just got a sudden urge to see me and play _shougi_. Normally if you're got up early, you find somewhere else and go back to sleep. What's special about today that you didn't?"

"See? Nothing wrong with your wits," Shunsui chuckled, "and you're quite right. I didn't want to raise anything before the boy, that's all. It's both a new and an old story – one that probably doesn't mean anything but he's proud and…well…"

"Mean anything?" Juushirou's eyes narrowed. "Speak plainer, Shunsui. I can't read your mind, even if I can read your motives."

"Ah, you don't call me that very much these days. You must be cross to lapse so easily, even though it's in the security of your private chamber," Shunsui teased. "What happened to being professional and referring to one another by family names so as not to set the lower orders a bad example in Gotei life? Tut tut, Juu-kun. That's not like you at all."

"Shut up and answer me," Juushirou was unmoved. "Nobody's here to listen, and this is an off-the-record visit, so it hardly matters. Stop teasing, else I'll find a few other things to call you and they won't be as pleasant as 'Shunsui'."

"Ooh. Scary!" Shunsui laughed, but held up his hands in mock surrender. "All right. I can see you're feeling a bit under the weather and you've no patience for my idiocy, so I'll shut it off and get to the point. It's about the Academy – more significantly, about this year's intake."

"About this year's…intake?" Juushirou was taken aback. "What about it?"

"Well, this morning the new first year students were due to arrive," Shunsui looked thoughtful. "I heard about it from my Vice Captain, who is such a shameful gossip…I should really scold her for that, come to think of it. Anyhow, apparently this morning got off to something of an…unusual start, and the story is already buzzing through Seireitei as a whole. It seems that they gained a pupil…they weren't expecting to gain."

"Gained a…?" Juushirou faltered. "How do you mean, gained a pupil?"

"A Rukongai wench, and from all reports, a pretty one," Shunsui reflected, "though I find Rukongai does produce some pretty girls…don't you think so?"

"I think you're too old for that observation to still be considered 'cute'," Juushirou grinned, and Shunsui looked rueful.

"Not all of us have a kind Kuchiki _hime_ lurking in Fourth Division waiting to patch up our wounds," he pointed out, "and there's nothing wrong with looking. That's why we have eyes...it'd be a sore waste if we didn't use them."

He flexed his fingers absently.

"I wonder why we have these, though, if all we do is look but don't touch…"

"Shunsui, you're getting off the point," Juushirou scolded. "You were talking about the Academy, and something about Rukongai."

"Oh. Yes. Well," Shunsui nodded his head, lowering his hands as he did so, "apparently she just turned up on the front step of the Academy, dressed in the most tattered uniform that you could imagine, and announced she was going to enrol. She's taken no tests and has no registration, though she wasn't particularly cowed by the spirit auras of the men on duty. Nobody knows who she is, but it seems she didn't turn up alone. That's the oddest part about the whole story. She turned up with a young Seireitei _bocchan_ – the son of a family we know a little about."

"A girl from Rukongai without registration papers managed to get through to the Academy's main building without anyone stopping her?" Juushirou's eyes narrowed. "In that case, they ought to accept her right away. If she has that kind of guile and cunning…"

"Yes, which is what I said about it when my Vice Captain told me the story," Shunsui nodded. "Anyhow, the school guards wanted to send the kid away, but she wasn't having any of it. Normally they'd just do it and pay her no attention, but because of who she was with…anyhow, they didn't want to do anything rash in case the _bocchan_'s family had sent her and they were the ones making the mistake. Still, it created any amount of confusion and they're still trying to work out what to do with her. She's staging a sit in in the front hall and is refusing to move until they allow her to enrol properly – and well, it all sounds like quite a lot of fun, to be honest. I thought about taking a walk over there…and taking a look at this young jezebel for myself."

"I hardly think that the Academy authorities are going to want random Captains gawping at them while they try to resolve matters," Juushirou was amused. "Though you're right – I haven't heard anything like it before. Kids from Rukongai don't usually get into Seireitei, let alone inside the Academy building without registration documents saying they're allowed to be there. Prodigies like Shizuki are rarities - they're far from being then norm and it's been some years together since a Rukongai student was last enrolled at Sensei's institution."

"It's quite exciting. Reminds me of the kind of rebellions you used to pull in the face of Clan power," Shunsui teased, and Juushirou reddened, shaking his head.

"This is a different world from that one," he said cautiously, "so no. It's not like that. But I still think the Academy ought to accept this girl. If she's that determined and she got that far – she probably has a lot she could give the Gotei."

"Well, I left out one thing," Shunsui grinned, "but apparently she flipped one of the guards over onto his back before he realised what she was about to do. He put his hand on her to escort her out and the next moment…bam, he was staring at the sky. She's slim and light and doesn't look like she's got any physical strength at all, so I'm told – but even so…"

"I see," Juushirou let out a low whistle. "And the other? You said he was from a family that we knew."

"Yes. He is, though through lots of deviations," Shunsui nodded. "I suppose you haven't forgotten about Hirata, have you?"

"No," Juushirou's expression became sad and he shook his head. "Of course not. I never would – just like you wouldn't, either. So this is one of his descendents, then?"

"Apparently – through a female line, but one of the strands more directly traceable to the Endou line," Shunsui responded. "Kikyue's, perhaps, since apparently they're a family of name and repute in that level of society. I don't keep up with those things these days, but I think it's a possibility. Ootoribashi…is the name, though. I don't remember an Ootoribashi when we were younger, so it must be through several female descendants, I think. It's been a long time since Hirata died, and I don't pretend I know all the fragments of his family from one another – but even though the Endou-ke is long gone, the reputation hasn't. Some of the surviving kinsfolk are quite violent, unforgiving people. You can understand why they wouldn't want to cross one of those."

"The boy's like that, then, is he?" Juushirou frowned, and Shunsui shrugged.

"No idea. I was less interested in him – didn't even catch his other name," he admitted shamelessly, "but I did think…what you thought…about this girl. So I came to you for that reason. Your Vice Captain is a Rukongai lad and an officer that Thirteenth can be proud of. He's a great example of what the Academy is for – and you're quite right when you say not many who make it through the whole process from entry to graduation began their lives in Rukongai Districts. This girl may well not have had the opportunity to take the entrance exams – but it seems she has the drive and that's half the battle. It wouldn't mean much coming from me – I just sit around, drink sake, flirt with the pretty girls in my squad and basically take up space. But if the recommendation was to come from you…"

"I see," Juushirou's expression became comprehending. "You want me to intervene on her behalf. You think that – as a former underdog who broke the system, and as a Captain who believes in Rukongai talent – they'll take notice of what I say?"

"Yes. Something like that," Shunsui beamed, and Juushirou sighed.

"Surely it would've been better to go to Genryuusai-sensei about this? It's his Academy, even if he doesn't teach there any more. Surely…"

"For that reason," Shunsui shook his head. "It would reflect badly on the child if the school's founder started playing favourites with her even though she's from Rukongai. Life won't be easy for her as it is, even if she's accepted. You know how delicate a balance it can be – better that Yama-jii stays out of it."

"But me…?"

"Ah, they'd just see it as another of your random whims to help the world," Shunsui chuckled at the indignation that rose in his friend's hazel eyes at this. "They won't be surprised but they probably will listen. When you back a cause, very few people are foolish enough to try and oppose you. Besides, there's another reason. You're not connected to the Academy, except through graduating it yourself too many years ago for me to want to count. But you _do _have a close friend on the inside who'd doubtless agree to take your part if you made a recommendation. Someone who trusts your judgement implicitly, and who could speak from within about this child's chances."

"So that's what you mean," Juushirou's lips thinned. "You really are just as crafty as ever, aren't you?"

"Well, I have to do something with my braincells, and filling them with sake only takes so long," Shunsui shrugged carelessly. "Well? Are you agreeable?"

"When you ask like that, I can't refuse to act," Juushirou held up his hands in surrender. "I'll write a letter and send it with one of my subordinates this morning. That's more permanent than a Hell Butterfly – and it will probably carry more weight. I agree they should admit her, given her efforts so far. Make her sit the exams now, if they want to be proper. But it doesn't guarantee she'll settle or graduate, even if I do send a letter to that effect. All students who become shinigami earn their place. Rukongai or Seireitei – that's how it is and that's how it should be."

"Yes, I know. I knew you'd say that and I agree," Shunsui nodded, "but I just have a feeling about this one. A hunch, if you like."

"Nothing to do with the fact she's apparently very pretty?" Juushirou arched an eyebrow playfully, and Shunsui grinned.

"Well, that's only a rumour, but I suppose it doesn't hurt to have more pretty girls in Seireitei," he acknowledged. "You can never have too many of those."

His gaze flitted across to the _shougi_ board.

"I did also come to skive off work and play _shougi_," he added, "so how about while you write your little memo of rescue, I set up the pieces and we see how rusty you are? It's been a few weeks since we last played, and I feel on good form this morning."

"I suppose one game won't hurt," Juushirou pulled himself to his feet, padding across to his desk and pulling a new sheet of _washi _paper from the pile, dipping his brush in the ink well as he prepared to begin. "All right. But then I must rise properly and you must go rescue your poor second in command from whatever horrible pile of work you've left her with this time. Mit…I mean, someone from Fourth is due here anyway, and…"

"Mitsuki is due here," Shunsui was on the slip like a flash, and Juushirou shot him a wry smile.

"It may not be Mitsuki," he said slowly, but Shunsui shook his head.

"It will be Mitsuki," he said wisely. "It always is, when it's you."

"Well…we'll see," Juushirou shrugged. "She has a lot to do too, as Vice Captain of the Fourth."

"But not too much to come see you," Shunsui folded his arms lazily across his chest. "I'm surprised you try and keep up the pretence of secrecy. Nobody is fooled by it – I'm fairly sure even Ametatsu knows about it, and Dai-senpai's been turning a blind eye to it for years. Even Ginrei-dono doesn't seem to take issue…so you shouldn't act so cautious and shy."

"We're both adults with jobs to be done," Juushirou said firmly, "There's no time to flaunt behaviour that implies that we're using our time in Seireitei for things other than the positions with which we've been trusted. I don't mind people knowing – I'm not ashamed of them knowing, but I'm not making any public announcements. Mitsuki is and has always been my business and nobody else's. It's not a formal arrangement, nor anything that needs formalising. People should learn not to gossip about other people's private concerns. It's unprofessional and not at all helpful."

"That was cold," Shunsui protested. "Are you saying that includes even me?"

Juushirou eyed him long and hard for a while, then he smiled.

"Well, perhaps not," he acknowledged, "You've been there for both of us enough over the years, so I suppose it doesn't include you. I'm sorry, Shunsui. Just some things are precious to me…and they're more precious because they're not always being pushed in other people's faces. Considering how long we've known one another, Mitsuki and I have been apart a lot more than we've been together. The few fragments of opportunity we have may be scandalous in the eyes of some people, but they're important to me and I don't want them spoiled by other people's insinuations. We're both very busy - it's hardly as though secret trystes are happening in Ugendou every other night."

"Mm," Shunsui looked faintly wistful for a moment, then he grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "All right. I accept that, but I still say it will be her who comes. You've had a good long innings – both of you – even despite the amount of time you've been stationed apart. She's the best one to nurse you when you're ill, in any case. She pays particular attention to your chest when your _haibyou_ is rough, and it is more and more these days. You know it and so do I. She worries about you. We both do."

Juushirou paused, eying his friend for a moment.

"You came here this morning to check on me too, didn't you?" he murmured, and Shunsui nodded.

"Busted," he agreed sheepishly. "You don't like me fussing, so I try not to do it – but…well, we're not getting any younger, either of us, and you have piled a lot of pressure on yourself running this squad alone for the past few years. Now you have Ametatsu-kun, I want you to take it a little easier for a while. I'm not saying it's time for retirement," as Juushirou's lips parted to protest, "just take care of yourself a little more, Juu-kun? If not for your sake, think of those of us you'd leave behind. Nobody'd be happy to see you go, and that's a fact."

"I'm not ready to die yet," Juushirou turned his attention back to the letter, "I'm not well sometimes, and maybe it's true that those periods hit me harder now than they used to, but I'm still a long way from death's door. You don't need to worry, Shunsui. I don't intend on giving up for a long while to come. I have plenty of things here I care about and that I don't want to leave, so you'll have to put up with me for some time yet."

"That suits me," Shunsui reached across to pull out the _shougi _board. "There are so few people left in Seireitei who graduated with our Academy class and thinking about them makes me sad."

"But we're here still, so we can remember them," Juushirou signed his name with a flourish, sitting back to let the air dry the damp ink, "and it's not like you to be morose and pessimistic. If it's my recent ill health that's caused it, well, I'm sorry for it, but it's more or less behind me now, I'm sure. We've been Captains for a very long time now, lets not forget. We're almost seniors, given how many changes there have been during that time. Most people don't live as long as we have, so it's not surprising that we've lost people, but I don't think they're gone unless we forget about them."

"I suppose that's true, too," Shunsui acknowledged. "I'll go with that. Just don't do any more dramatic dances with your mortality for a while and we'll be fine…okay?"

"I wasn't planning to. I feel better than I have in ages and mean to build on it," Juushirou assured him. "So, have you got that board ready? It's time to play."


	3. A Chance Meeting

**Chapter Two: A Chance Meeting**

So this was the Spirit Academy.

The young man stepped thoughtfully down from the carriage, pausing to adjust his spectacles as he took in the old manor building with a thorough, appraising eye. It had clearly once been the estate of one of Seireitei's great families, for he could still see the faded and chipped motifs of the Yamamoto clan in the shadows beneath the carvings that spelled out the building's current occupation. It had been added to, of course, many times over the centuries – for the school had begun small but was now a huge entity, with thousands of students rather than hundreds. It was said that the vast majority of shinigami now came from this training institution into the Gotei.

It was the first step on the road to achieving his goals, and as he stood there, a faint smile touched his lips.

He had finally arrived.

After exchanging quick words with the carriage driver, who bowed and hurried to carry out his instructions, the young man made his way up the main pathway, absorbing the atmosphere around him with every step he took.

_Well. We're finally here. After what seems like such a long time…there's nothing left to block our way._

_**Don't be so easily convinced of that. **_

A voice warned in response – its tones soft yet firm and pointed as they rippled across the young boy's senses.

_**You know better than anyone how easily people can turn against you and that there are demons lurking around every corner. You've taken an important step forward, but even so, don't mistake it for a leap.**_

_But these are people like me._

The boy pointed out, his gaze falling on the carved form of a shinigami, sword raised as he prepared to dive forward into battle.

_People with spirit power. People like my ancestor. People who aren't different from me. Surely those people…will understand better than before?_

_**It's hard to say.**_

The voice seemed troubled.

_**Take care, Sousuke-sama. I will not be able to so easily guide you once you step through those doors. Just because they have spirit power like you does not mean they will be like you. You above all others have the power to change this world, but it is too soon yet to exercise it. You must not let your guard down.**_

_I'm more careful than that._

Sousuke pursed his lips.

_You should know how careful I've been with everything since Mother and Father died. I'm not going to take any reckless chances, Kyouka – I understand that if people knew about you and that you were with me already they'd want to investigate it and then that might lead to more…bad things happening. I don't really want to repeat that if I can help it._

_**Do you grieve for your parents then, Sousuke-sama?**_

_I've never done anything like that and you know it._

Sousuke was surprised.

_I simply don't want the hassle of being watched all the time. That's why I never let Grandfather get to know me – and why I let him die in his own time, rather than in mine. I understand your warnings and I don't intend to step out of line. It's enough that my patience has paid dividends. I've finally come here…_

He smiled.

_I want to understand more about my family's shinigami past and my own shinigami future. Kohaku-dono's book…I want to know if what I read in it was a story, a dream or a flash of reality. I want to understand the passages that are written in old script, and find the meaning behind the sections I haven't yet been able to figure out. I need to read and reread the pages that have blurred with time and age and discover everything I can about the last Aizen who was a proper shinigami. I want to understand who my ancestor was – and who that makes me. _

_**So long as you understand there may well be more battles before the fight is over.**_

The voice seemed resigned.

_**If you want to make friends, I won't stop you – so long as you never forget that in the end, nothing will have changed.**_

_Friends._

Sousuke's brow furrowed.

_I've never had those. Do you think I need them?_

_**That's something which you'll have to decide for yourself. People around you can be a help or a hindrance – so long as you judge that wisely, I have no reason to interfere.**_

There was a ripple of light and water across his senses, then,

_**Enough for now. People will wonder why you're hesitating here instead of going inside. I won't speak again, for now. You must make these steps alone. The conversations we have are not abnormal for a shinigami, but they are for one of your age and training. We must be circumspect. For now, nobody must know about how close we two have become. Whatever else comes of it, Sousuke-sama, I am your truest ally. I am the only one who will understand all of you – no matter what.**_

With that the fleeting presence disappeared into the recesses of Sousuke's mind, and the young man frowned, nodding his head slightly as if confirming those words to himself.

It was true, he mused, as he brought his reiatsu neatly once more under his full control before making his way purposefully towards the main entrance of the big, old building. Since the death of his parents in the fire four years earlier, Kyouka had been the only one with whom he had had lengthy and detailed discussions about anything and they had forged a bond that by this point Sousuke knew was unbreakable. Nor did he want to break it, for Kyouka had given him the comfort and understanding that he had once sought in his mother – yet more deeply, for Kyouka saw him as he truly was and had accepted it without question.

To his parents, hearing voices in his head might have seemed like madness, but Sousuke knew it was not the case. He had read enough times in the old books at his Grandfather's estate about the spirits that haunted those with _reiryoku_ and the forms they came to take. It was not madness, but talent – talent he had been yearning to learn more about ever since he had first begun to understand that he had shinigami ancestry.

This was his chance at long last to do just that.

He had arrived quite late, for as his grandfather's only surviving heir he had had to spend the morning checking and signing papers for the care of the old man's estate whilst he was away at school. At seventeen, Sousuke was not yet old enough to hold land in his own right – but if he was honest about it, he had no real interest in running a dusty, crumbling old manor house. It was just stone and wood to him – a monument to a safe yet boring life.

Still, Kyouka had advised him not to rid himself of it completely. It may one day come in useful, the mirror spirit had told him – and besides, there was nowhere else where Sousuke could easily store the huge library of books that had kept him company for four years. Sousuke had relented, then, but had not felt any sadness to leave the old building and begin his journey to the Spirit Academy at last. One day he would be old enough to be called the true lord of that old manor – but for now, he had other things on his agenda.

Most of the other students had already arrived, although one or two were still trickling through the gates, and so Sousuke was surprised to hear raised voices coming from the main entrance hall as he mounted the wide stone steps. Pushing the door open a fraction, he could make out a female voice – her tones edged with a rough, unfamiliar accent – and then a male one, more soft-spoken and refined. A third voice – the voice of an older man, but too low for him to hear clearly – seemed to cut through the words of both of the others, and his curiosity piqued, Sousuke pushed back the door, stepping fully into the entrance hall and stopping dead as he viewed the scene before him.

A girl of about his age – perhaps a little younger – was sitting on the floor, legs crossed and arms folded with a look of clear rebellion on her sharp, clever features. Even the ends of her dark plaits somehow seemed to be spiky and defiant. As his gaze drifted over her, Sousuke realised that although she was wearing the attire of a female Academy student, it was ragged and unkempt as though it had been kept underneath bushes for the best part of a year. At her side was the young male, well-dressed, long haired and thin featured – obviously someone from his own level of society. He was unimposing, with troubled eyes and in that moment Sousuke was struck by the clear distinction in character between the two.

A broad man with a thick black moustache and an equally bristly head of hair stood over them, his hands on his hips as he glared down at the youngsters. His aura prickled with foreboding, and as Sousuke approached the group, he could make out their conversation more clearly.

"I told you. I'm not movin'. I ain't got anywhere else to go, so I might as well be staying here," That was the girl, and Sousuke was struck by the sudden and poisonous look of rebellion she shot the older man's way.

"And you've been told already, girl. You have no registration papers or entry grades for the Academy and this isn't a homeless shelter for runaway strays. It doesn't matter how many of my subordinates you think you can get past - I'm not going to be so easily turned over by a stripling like you."

"I could try it," the girl snapped back promptly, her expression daring him to prove his claims, and the man sighed heavily.

"You're creating a problem and you've been told to leave," he said briskly, reaching out a hand to grab her by the arm, but she glowered at him more darkly, slapping his hand away.

"Get your mitts away from me! Just because I'm from Rukongai doesn't mean you can put your hands on me!"

"Please, I'm sure that it can be worked out without all of this…"

The young man seemed distressed, glancing between the pair of them as if the tension in the atmosphere alone was upsetting him.

"If we can just talk to someone…surely…"

"The rules are rules," the man, who Sousuke surmised was one of the Academy guardsfolk shook his head impatiently. "I don't like to manhandle a woman – not even a ragamuffin like this one – but if she won't go out by herself, she'll have to go by force. I don't care where she's come from or any of that – this has gone on too long and is creating too much of a fuss for the other students."

"But…"

"You don't have to stay with me, Rose," The girl shook her head. "I ain't going anywhere an' I can take care of myself. You go to your dorm or whatever it is – I'll still be here in the morning. You can count on it."

"I told you I wasn't going to do that," Sousuke was startled by the sudden determination in the boy's dreamy, clouded eyes. "I told you I was going to protect you, so I will, and so I'm staying here. I'm not going any further until they let you in, too. We came here together."

The bulky man sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Look, Ootoribashi, your papers are all straight and in order," he said flatly, and Sousuke's eyes widened as he heard the boy's name, fleeting fragments of distant memory suddenly surfacing in his mind.

_Ootori...bashi?_

"You're making yourself no friends by causing a ruckus on your first night," the attendant continued, oblivious to Sousuke's presence at the periphery of the scene. "You should do as the wench says and go – before someone of higher standing comes down here and throws the both of you out. _This _one,"

He jerked his finger at Lisa,

"...will be leaving as soon as I introduce her to the gate, whether forcibly or otherwise. Unless you want to be evicted too – and your family called in – it's really gone beyond a joke."

He reached down his hands to grab Lisa firmly by the shoulders, but he was quickly shoved back and Sousuke's heart skipped a beat as he realised that it wasn't the girl who had reacted against him this time but her companion instead.

"She said she's staying, so she is," There was a darker, more pointed note in those refined tones now, and Sousuke detected something different prickling at the edge of the Ootoribashi boy's reiatsu. "You shouldn't try and make people do what they don't want to do. It's none of your business. You're just a security guard – you don't have the right to tell me what to do."

"Rose?" Lisa was startled now, shuffling into a kneeling position as she reached out a hand to grab his arm. "What are you doing, you idiot? You'll get yourself thrown out an' that ain't part of the plan."

"Let me go." The young man thwacked her hand back, not even turning to look at her. "I've decided to get involved, and I don't need you telling me what to do. If I say he should back off, he should back off. If he doesn't, he might find himself getting hurt."

There was no mistaking the ominous flare in the fair boy's reiatsu as he spoke those words, and Sousuke's eyes became big with astonishment as he saw the bulky man take two or three steps back. He frowned, scrutinising the expression on those thin features. Was it his imagination, or was there something faintly familiar lurking there, like a secret waiting to be uncovered? He chewed his lip pensively, debating the possibilities.

_Surely it's not coincidence. Surely there can only be one Ootoribashi family. Surely...but the world...can it be as small as that? Such a sudden, malevolent surge in reiryoku...it must be the same family. Well, well._

His lips thinned.

_I hope, for his sake, that he knows nothing at all about me. If he does, then I might have to change my whole approach to this place, and that would be unfortunate to say the least._

"You're asking for a disciplinary," The attendant snapped, his gaze fixed on the boy called Rose now, yet clearly the sudden change in the boy's demeanour had shaken him. "Rules are there for a reason, and these are the rules. No papers, no entry. Simple as that."

"What, precisely, is all the confusion down here?"

A fresh voice broke through the rising tension and Sousuke could not help but turn to look, for the voice had held an imperious, austere ring to it that told him that it expected immediate and unquestioning obedience.

The speaker was quite tall, long dark hair pulled back into a simple tail at the nape of his neck with a blue ribbon. Though it had obviously once been a rich mane of ebony, Sousuke could see strands of silver running through it and he surmised that the man was probably older than he immediately looked. His eyes were grey as slate, and somewhat cold, yet Sousuke felt suddenly that this was not a person without feeling or understanding of those around him. He wore long, heavy black robes, the sleeves unusual in that they ran almost to the palms of his hands. As he moved they fell back, revealing cream fingerless gloves, or _tekkou_ that Sousuke had heard were sometimes worn by members of the highest ranking aristocracy.

There was no real Clan aura to the man's general attire – he wore the simple clothing of an Academy sensei, with no family crest or badge adorning the fabric of his _hakamashita_. Yet the purple and gold hilt of a distinctive spirit sword hung at his waist, giving away his shinigami calling, and there was a certain grace to his bearing that seemed at odds with the slow, slightly uneven gait of his steps.

It was not simply the newcomer's appearance that was striking, however, but also the perception and speed with which he assessed the situation. Sousuke had so far been unobserved by the quarrelling trio, yet the intruder met his gaze for the briefest of instants before turning his attention to the matter at hand.

"I asked a question," he spoke softly, but firmly, and at the sight of him, the guard quickly bowed his head. "What, precisely, is going on here? I have received word of a confrontation in the entrance hall and that it has been going on for some time…Satsuke, are you unable to keep simple order with a bunch of children who don't even yet know the names of their swords?"

Even though the words were not directed at him, Sousuke felt himself wince instinctively at the ice in the speaker's cutting tones.

"Kuchiki-sensei, if you please…" Satsuke began to speak, but the newcomer had already finished with him, instead turning his back and focusing his attention on the two startled young students. With the arrival of this fresh face, the darkness had disappeared completely from the Ootoribashi boy's aura, and he stared at the other man with frightened, uncertain eyes whilst the young jezebel – Lisa, Sousuke remembered – stared at him defiantly, trying not to show fear.

Sousuke was sure she must, deep down, be afraid of those unsettling slate grey eyes.

There was a long moment of silence, then,

"Are you Yadoumaru Lisa?" he asked softly, and the girl - who Sousuke now knew was called Lisa - narrowed her eyes.

"Who wants to know?" she demanded, though her tones sounded a little less defiant than they had done before, and Sousuke understood why. Satsuke the guard had referred to this man as a Kuchiki – and even the roughest, most unkempt of peasant children surely knew that in this world, the Kuchiki-ke were second in status only to the King of Soul Society himself.

"I have asked you a question," the grey-eyed apparition did not raise his voice, but it was impossible for his words to be any colder. "It is usual for those with a vague understanding of manners to provide a courteous response. It is surely obvious even to a peasant girl who wishes to know the answer to the question. I have asked it, therefore I am the one who wishes to know. I will ask it only one more time – think carefully how you wish to respond this time, because I am not in the habit of repeating myself unecessarily."

Another frighteningly dark pause, then,

"Are you Yadoumaru Lisa?"

The young girl swallowed hard, cowed despite herself, then,

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes…sir. I am."

"Very well," the Kuchiki pursed his lips, his gaze flitting to her frightened companion.

"You are Ootoribashi Roujuurou?"

"Yes sir," The boy answered immediately, his voice trembling as he voiced the words. His face was pale, Sousuke realised, and he was visibly shaking – yet moments earlier he had been facing off to a man almost twice his size and physical strength. Was the glare of a Kuchiki really potent enough to effect such a change so suddenly? Sousuke was suddenly twice as curious about this individual who had walked so suddenly among them.

As if sensing Sousuke's gaze on him, the newcomer turned, appraising him for a second with those odd eyes and then nodding.

"_You_ must be Aizen Sousuke," he said quietly, and there was something reserved yet not unpleasant in his tones. "I had been told you would arrive late. Your classmates wish to apologise for the disturbance which has no doubt made you wonder about the discipline in this establishment."

Sousuke started, taken aback by this sudden address, but he gathered his wits hurriedly, bowing his head respectfully towards the other man.

"I am Aizen Sousuke," he agreed, keeping his tones polite and even as he raised his gaze once more, "and I…am sorry to have caused inconvenience with my delayed arrival. I did not mean…to intrude on something that has nothing to do with me."

The teacher eyed him for a moment, then sighed.

"I believe we all wish such things," he said sadly. "Satsuke, you may stand down. I realise that this…_girl_…" he paused significantly as his gaze returned to Lisa, "has been at the centre of the disturbance – however, there is no longer a need to remove her from the premises. I have received an urgent communication from one of the Squad Captains this afternoon. Yadoumaru Lisa has obtained a sponsor in Seireitei and her paperwork has been delayed due to the sponsor's unexpected ill health. The relevant forms will be signed and sent here tomorrow – in the meantime, the child is to be admitted as a student of the Seireitei Spirit Academy."

"But…without having taken the exam?" Satsuke looked floored, and Sousuke saw Lisa and her companion exchange bewildered glances as if not quite sure what to make of the Kuchiki's words. "Sensei…"

"It is unprecedented, but if a student receives such sponsorship from a squad Captain, there is very little else to be done," The teacher seemed mildly irritated by that fact, Sousuke decided, but resigned to it all the same. "Bearing in mind _which_ Captain, it seems prudent to accept the instruction without question. Yadoumaru Lisa will therefore have a reiatsu assessment and undertake the examinations tomorrow – following which, she will be judged accordingly. Should her abilities be acceptable…"

Here he glared at the girl once more,

"...she will be enrolled formally as a student of the Academy."

Triumph glittered in the young girl's eyes, and Satsuke sighed, bowing his head once more.

"Yes, Sensei," he said wearily. "I will leave the girl to your care."

Without waiting for a further command, he withdrew, and the Kuchiki sighed, shaking his head slightly as if to clear it.

"This is not the usual kind of entrance any student with any sense of pride would choose to make to this Academy," he said quietly. "You understand what has been said, Yadoumaru Lisa? You will not be accepted fully until you have passed the same examinations that the others have taken. There will be no exceptions made for bad literacy or lack of knowledge."

"Yes, sensei," Lisa nodded her head, her mood suddenly transformed from defiance to happiness. "I can read. Write too, so it'll be fine. I'm goin' to pass them – I always intended t'come here, so I'm not goin' to fail. I'm not gonna stick around in the village to be whored out to some brothel. I'm goin' to be a shinigami, like Rose."

"Very well," The Kuchiki nodded, showing no reaction to Lisa's blunt honesty, even as Sousuke winced a second time. "In which case, the three of you should proceed to join your schoolmates in the Great Hall, where, but for my having to attend personally to this disturbance, the greeting assembly would already have begun. Your classes are assigned based on examination results, and for this evening, Yadoumaru will sleep in the Healing Bay until it is determined what level her abilities are and to which class she should be sent - if any. Until then, I expect to hear of no other trouble from you, Yadoumaru."

His grey eyes became hard as slate.

"If I hear that you have been assaulting any more of the school guards, even with a Captain as your sponsor, you will find yourself harshly disciplined and your time here will be extremely short," he continued evenly. "I do not care how much skill you have - while you are under my stewardship, you will learn to obey the rules. I assume you are not savage enough in your education to misunderstand me?"

Lisa's cheeks pinkened, and she lowered her head slightly, looking faintly abashed.

"No, sir," she said softly. "I jus' wanted t'get in, so I didn't do the guy any real harm. I won't do it again...I promise."

"Then we shall reconvene discussions into your suitability come the morrow," the Kuchiki reflected. "In the meantime, as you have arrived together, you may tag along with Ootoribashi to the assembly. Remember, your behaviour will also affect his reputation - so I will expect you to keep your word."

His sharp eyes turned back to Sousuke, then to the fair boy at Lisa's side.

"I believe, having reviewed the grades myself, that you are both students of the First Class in First Year," he added, "and therefore I will be your _tannin. _You will answer directly to me in all things. That includes matters of discipline – please keep that firmly in mind."

"Yes, sensei," Sousuke lowered his head, Roujuurou quickly and meekly following suit, and the Kuchiki nodded.

"My name is Kuchiki Ryuu. I teach Kidou, and it is customary for me to take charge of the First class in First Year," he said quietly. "I am also the Vice Principal of the Spirit Academy and no decisions are made without my consultation. You may call me Kuchiki-sensei, Sensei or Fukuinchou – I will answer to all of these, but will consider any other name an impertinence and I do not find impertinence funny. The Principal of the Academy is its founder, Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama – who, as a result of his Gotei responsibilities, is usually content to entrust the serious student matters to my judgement. I hope that I won't speak to any of you in the future about anything other than class excellence. I have far too much else to do."

With that he was gone, and Roujuurou let out his breath in a rush.

"What…happened there?" he murmured, then, "_Ouch_!" As Lisa brought up her fist, striking him hard across the chest.

"What the hell were _you_ playing at, talking to that guard like that?" she demanded. "Fronting up t'him like you're suddenly so tough? He would've shattered you into pieces – good thing that Kuchiki-sensei appeared when he did!"

"Was I?" Roujuurou seemed genuinely confused, then he frowned. "Kuchiki-sensei is…a little scary. I think…I'd rather not see too much of him outside of class from now on."

"You're name's Aizen, ain't it?" Lisa turned her attention to Sousuke, who nodded his head.

"Aizen Sousuke," he agreed pleasantly. "I'm sorry to have intruded. I suppose I just have bad timing."

"Mmm…" Roujuurou hesitated, then, "No. I'm glad you were there, Aizen-kun. I think Kuchiki-sensei was less hard on us because you were…and you weren't involved, so he didn't want to cause bigger problems."

He offered a sheepish grin, then,

"And it looks like we're in the same class," he added, proffering his hand hesitantly. "So…I'm pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Aizen said simply, reaching out to take Roujuurou's warm fingers in his cool grip and shaking them firmly. "Ootoribashi-kun…was your name, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Roujuurou agreed. And this is.."

"Yadoumaru-san," Sousuke's smile widened, "whose entrance has already been unforgettable, so I doubt I'll forget her name, either."

"Well, if you don't go after what you want, you don't get it," Lisa said frankly, "and you may not get second chances, so you have to take the first. Don't you think so?"

She frowned, glancing Sousuke up and down.

"But you're a _bocchan_ too – so maybe that's not the same for you."

"No…I agree with you," Sousuke assured her. "If you don't take your chance, you never know when or if there'll be another."

"I wonder who the Captain was who made a case for you," Roujuurou observed as the three of them made their way along the deserted corridor towards the Great Hall. "I didn't know you knew anyone in the Gotei…that was a bit of a surprise."

"I don't," Lisa shrugged. "I don't know a single one of them. Never met an actual shinigami, only seen and heard stuff about them. Well, I guess that Kuchiki was a shinigami – he had a sword at his waist, anyway. But before this…never. So it's a mystery to me, too."

"Somebody obviously thinks you have potential," Sousuke remarked, and Lisa snorted.

"Of course," she said frankly. "I wouldn't have come here otherwise. Just so long as that's all they see in me. Because I'm good with my fists, and I'm not going to be some Captain's pet plaything. Whoever's done me a favour, fine, and I'm grateful for it - but I'm not doing any in return, so they'd better be ready for that now."

"But Kuchiki-sensei said it was a Captain," Roujuurou murmured. "A _Gotei _Captain…aren't they amazingly powerful in one way or another? I've heard stories…far back in my family's heritage there are lots of shinigami, and Captains here and there and they…were far too important people to bother about folk like us. To sponsor a student they hadn't even met…"

"Your people are shinigami, Ootoribashi-kun?" Sousuke spied his opening, but Roujuurou smiled, shaking his head.

"No," he admitted. "There haven't been any with the level of spirit power to do it for a long time. My father's done a lot of work for the Gotei, and he considers himself almost as good as a shinigami, but he isn't really spiritually talented. He's a proper soldier, he says, but that's about all. I'm the first one for a while - but I've heard a few stories about my ancestors and some of them were supposed to be pretty powerful."

"So you're the family's prodigy, huh?" Sousuke's expression became ironic, and Roujuurou reddened, shaking his head again.

"No! No, not at all!" he said hurriedly, holding up his hands. "No, this is more like my father's way of getting rid of me for half of the year. He's more or less given up on me having any kind of other purpose, so he figured that he might as well send me here. That's all. Please don't have any high expectations of me, Aizen-kun. I'm not really talented at anything, and I'm sure my ancestors would be the last people who'd want to acknowledge me."

"Ancestors?" Lisa snorted. "They're dead, aren't they? Why're you bothered if they'd acknowledge you or not? Last I checked, dead folks didn't do too much other than be dead, and so they're hardly people you ought t'be worrying about."

"Perhaps our conversation is insensitive," Sousuke cast Lisa a pensive glance. "I'm sorry, Yadoumaru-san. I overheard the fact that you came from Rukongai - I imagine that means you have few family ties of your own."

"It's fine," Lisa dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "I've never bothered about it, and I'm not going to start now."

She grinned.

"Any idea where this Great Hall is, by the way? That Kuchiki was pretty ticked, and I'm not gonna hack him off any more till I've been properly accepted, so we oughta get a move on."

"I believe it's probably that way," Sousuke looked thoughtful, indicating a passageway off to the left. "Kuchiki-sensei went that way, and I can still faintly sense his reiatsu. If we go that way, I think we'll find the place we're looking for."

"Sensei's...reiatsu?" Roujuurou eyed Sousuke uncertaintly, and Sousuke nodded.

"It's only fleeting," he lied, offering his classmate a benign smile. "I'm not really good at pinpointing reiatsu yet, but I've been practicing a bit back home, since I knew I was definitely coming here. Come on. We shouldn't be later than we already are."

"I guess _Aizen's_ going to be the prodigy, then," Lisa teased, amusement in her clever eyes. "I guess that's to be expected, since you are a _bocchan_. Are your people shinigami too, Aizen?"

"No," Sousuke frowned, the expression briefly shadowing his features. "I don't really know a lot about my family's history, either. My parents were killed in a fire when I was younger, and so there never really was anyone to ask. I know that I'm descended from someone who was once a Shinigami Captain, but I don't know anything about him. I just decided, when I found that out, that more than anything I wanted to be like him."

"Your parents are dead?" Roujuurou looked stricken, and Sousuke offered him a rueful smile, relief flaring in his heart as he realised the boy's reaction was genuine.

_Perhaps it is coincidence. Maybe I'm reading too much into an unusual family name._

"They are," he confirmed, reaching up to touch the frames of his glasses. "Our whole house burned down, and I only just managed to escape. It's why I wear these - my eyes were damaged in the blaze and my vision still hasn't quite recovered. Maybe it never will...but I at least have my life, so I'm grateful for that. If I can do something useful with it, then I'm sure my parents will be proud of me, even if they're not here to see it."

"I thought we already agreed that, if they're dead, they can't do much about anything," Lisa pointed out bluntly, and Roujuurou sent her a horrified look.

"Lisa! You don't say something like that to someone when they tell you their parents died! It's insensitive!"

Despite himself, Sousuke chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's all right. It was some time ago now, and I've adjusted to them not being around," he assured them both with a smile. "Moving onto a new subject, however, I think this must be the Great Hall. I can definitely hear voices from inside - shall we go in?"

"I suppose we'll be scolded more if we don't, even though everyone will probably be staring at us," Roujuurou shivered involuntarily. "Oh well. I suppose we have to get it over with sooner or later...Aizen-kun, after you!"

* * *

"Well, I'm sure that's the most interesting start to a spring term there's been in some time!"

As Ryuu stepped into his office, pulling the door softly to a close behind him, a voice echoed out of the shadows and he sighed, leaning up against the panelled wood and scouring the room for any sign of the speaker. As usual, she had cloaked herself in the darkest corner of the chamber, and although he could sense the faint flickering of her reiatsu, he was unable to pick out her familiar form amid the folds of his spare _shihakushou._

"I don't recall inviting you to be here, you know."

The words were quiet, yet there was a faint reprimand in them, and his visitor laughed, apparently unperturbed by the unwelcome note in the Kidou teacher's stiff tones. A sudden blur of black passed across his vision, and he was aware of something small and furry curled up against the window pane, watching him with intense golden eyes. She made no attempt to respond to his reproach, and at length Ryuu grimaced, moving across the room to take the seat behind the desk.

"Do I need to be more blunt? It has been a very long and trying day, and I am in no mood to play shadow games with kittens barely whelped from the Shihouin nest."

"Sometimes, Ryuu-dono, you say the cruellest things."

The cat stretched out across the sill, before settling herself more comfortably, beginning to preen her fur with a casual nonchalance that put Ryuu on his mettle. "I would've thought that you'd welcome a visit from an old family friend - especially given the interesting new student you seem to have picked up this term."

Ryuu was about to retort, but at these words he frowned, narrowing his gaze in the cat's direction.

"Do you know something, then, about this Yadoumaru Lisa?" he asked suspiciously. The cat paused in her preening to shake her head, lowering her paws daintily back down onto the white wood.

"Only what she told you. A Rukongai girl brought into Seireitei by less than honourable trading types and, most probably, a runaway. I'm sure I could find out more, though. I've come here from the main manor - when I heard that a Captain had apparently sponsored this girl, I thought you might want me to do some digging around into her past."

"You're always far too precocious for your own good," Ryuu muttered, offering her a grimace. "It would have done you the world of good to have had proper training sense beaten into you at this establishment, rather than have it all handled within your Clan. Whilst I understand that the Shihouin have certain arts and techniques they prefer to hand down only between themselves, I still think you would've benefitted from a few years good, hard education. You really have no idea of your place or position...and I doubt your father will tolerate you running wild over Seireitei on each random whim for too much longer. A _hime_ is expected to act like a _hime_ - and if I may say so, you have not yet acquired that skill very well."

"All of that is a bit tiresome for me," the cat acknowledged, resting her head on her front paws as she regarded him thoughtfully. "All right, then. If you don't want my services, I won't offer them any more. I just thought it might be interesting, since it's unusual for a Rukongai person to be pushed into the limelight. You never know when it's a trap - and where things like that are concerned..."

"I believe I have lived long enough to know when something is posing a danger to my students," Ryuu cut across her, a meaningful look in his grey eyes. "I will not be guided on such things by a Shihouin infant, even one who is next in line to the Clan. Your family may think you the centre of the universe, but I am not a Shihouin, and I'd thank you for remembering it. You're far too familiar with me - and while I grant that you have skill, your attitude could use a considerable amount of work."

The cat looked amused, but made no further remark, and Ryuu let out a sigh.

"Besides, the girl was sponsored by Ukitake Juushirou," he said at length. "His reasons and motives I'm not clear on, and I won't say I'm best pleased to have them thrust on me, but I trust his judgement. If he supports the girl, I imagine she's as far away from tainted purposes as can possibly be - and so I am willing to allow her to undertake the assessments tomorrow. She will have her chance to prove she belongs here, and the decision made will be final."

"I see," the cat looked thoughtful, wrapping her tail pensively around her lower body as she considered these words. "Your current unease has nothing to do with her sudden arrival, then?"

"It's an unexpected nusiance, but no. I am not uneasy about Yadoumaru Lisa's presence here," Ryuu shook his head, a derisive look touching his features. "I would have become senile indeed if I allowed myself to be unsettled by the actions of someone from Rukongai."

"Then it's the other thing, after all," the cat reflected knowingly, and Ryuu started, staring at her in surprise.

"Other thing?"

"Mm," the cat lowered her head slightly in agreement. "Father's been talking about it, but I really didn't think anything would come of it. Heirs to clans aren't usually sent off to train at this place, so I thought it couldn't be true - but judging by the tension in your aura, maybe I misjudged. It _is _true, then? Ginrei-dono has chosen to send Soujun here as a student from this year?"

Ryuu bit his lip, and for a moment he didn't answer. Then, at length, he nodded.

"I see," he mused. "The real reason you came here was to find out the fate of your childhood playmate, was that it?"

"I suppose it was," the cat acknowledged, "although I wouldn't call him my playmate, exactly. Soujun was never really ready for the kind of games I liked to play, and I had the feeling Ginrei-dono wouldn't like it too much if I threw his son in harm's way. That's why it surprised me."

"I also," Ryuu admitted. "Ginrei-dono has decided, though, and I have no position to object. My role within the Kuchiki Clan is not as it once was, by my own choice - and Ginrei-dono believes that I can ensure no real harm befalls his son and heir if I am to take charge of him here. It is not a duty I relish one little bit. As you say, Soujun is intelligent and well-favoured in appearance and manner, but he lacks the decisive instinct to make a good fighter. It troubles me that this may well end in tragedy."

"Sixth Squad and Second Squad are the only divisions that are still hereditary, and Sixth's rules are more strict than Second's," the cat reflected. "Father believes that Ginrei-dono has no choice but to take a risk on having Soujun trained, and I suppose he's right. It's probably a hard decision to make, but with everything else, Ginrei-dono was rather forced into it."

Ryuu's gaze darkened.

"Indeed, though I would thank you not to drag your claws through such Clan wounds," he said reproachfully. "Soujun is the heir to the Kuchiki Clan and there is nothing more to be said than that."

"I see," the cat was thoughtful. "it's still a sore point, then?"

"I believe we have left that subject well alone, have we not?" Ryuu arched an eyebrow, and the cat cocked her head on one side, flexing her claws briefly as she regarded him.

"The Shihouin Clan and the Kuchiki Clan have an interesting relationship with one another, which makes such things my business," she reflected. "You understand that best, since there's no Kuchiki with a stronger connection to my people than you, Ryuu-dono. Besides, my focus was in an entirely different area to the one you seem to be thinking. You know that when a Shihouin makes a decision, they tend to follow it through until death, and Soujun is a precious commodity in Seireitei's highest echelons. I came to offer my help, if it was necessary, in keeping him safe from harm."

"You?" Ryuu arched an eyebrow, and the cat let out an indignant hiss.

"You needn't say it like I'm a talentless upstart with no spirit power or skill of my own!" she objected indignantly, arching her back and leaping down from the sill, padding over towards him and latching her claws in the dark fabric of his heavy _hakama. _"Your life exists because of my kinsman, so you could act with more gratitude that another Shihouin is willing to put herself out to help a member of your Clan."

A shadow touched Ryuu's features, and he reached down to pick her up, setting the cat down gently in his lap.

"Your father would not forgive me if harm befell you, any more than Ginrei-dono would forgive me if harm befell Soujun," he said quietly. "I am already enough in debt to the Shihouin, as you say. I do not wish to make my owings any greater than they already are."

He stroked her absently between the ears, and the cat rubbed up against his fingers, shooting him a playful look.

"I'm not someone who's easy to kill," she pointed out. "As the Shadow Cat, I can conceal my identity and my reiatsu to absolutely nothing should I wish to. Nobody here will ever see me in my real form, I promise. I'll be careful, and I'll report back to you, if you prefer me to. Soujun might be as different from me as night is from day, but I am fond of him, and I don't want to see the Kuchiki thrown into uproar because they lost another heir."

"That's the only reason?" Ryuu eyed her quizzically, and the cat let out a sigh.

"Father may have whispered things about a marriage contract between him and I," she admitted reluctantly, and Ryuu blinked, staring at her in disbelief.

"Between the heir of the Shihouin and the heir of the Kuchiki? What kind of insanity is that?"

"It won't happen," the cat shook her head emphatically. "I'm fond of Soujun, but not that fond, and he's not got any interest in marrying a shadow assassin who's more focused on her _onmitsukidou_ training than any of the more gentle noble pursuits. But, if Soujun goes to the Academy, any such proposal would have to be put off until at least he graduated. By that time, well, a lot of things might have happened. I might've talked Father into seeing sense, and Ginrei-dono might've settled on another belle among his own Clan _hime _for his chosen son."

"I am somewhat comforted to see a streak of self-interest in your offer of help," Ryuu admitted, and the cat ran her tail gently against his arm, settling herself deeper into his lap.

"Father would be scandalised if he found you fondling his only daughter with no chaperone present," she said lightly, and Ryuu withdrew his hand, staring at her in annoyance.

"I thought we were beginning to have a serious conversation!" he protested.

"We were, but it's always serious conversations with you," the cat seemed unperturbed by his sudden agitation, returning her attention to her preening. "Besides, with all the years I've known you, I've never known you behave inappropriately towards a woman. That's why I can tease you, now. You should learn to take a joke, Ryuu-dono. They say the serious ones are the ones that die first."

"In which case, I wonder why I am still here," Ryuu gazed down at his long sleeves, remembering the heavy scars that lay beneath them, and he sighed.

"Returning to the subject of Soujun, I understand your motivation and I will not prevent you, if you are keen to act as his impromptu guardian," he added. "I will not be happy, however, if you cause any trouble among my students. The Shadow Cat is a Shihouin secret technique and it is one your Father would prefer not to be spread about Seireitei on the tongues of every foolish youngster who enters these gates. I will require you to prove to me your powers of discretion - understand?"

"You are lecturing a Shihouin _hime_, you realise?" the cat made a strange sound, almost like a snort. "Doing that is as easy for me as breathing in and out."

"Make sure it's so," Ryuu warned. "As for the proposal to marry you to Soujun, I shall speak to Ginrei-dono myself about that idea, when I have a moment to. A more inappropriate match I could not imagine, for either of you. Besides, your Clan is still shelter and guardian for that orphaned Urahara and his companion - unless I miss my guess?"

"Kisuke? Yes," the cat looked surprised. "I don't suppose Father will marry me off to him, though, either. He may have noble blood, but the Urahara are nothing compared to what they once were and Kisuke is the last of his line. It wouldn't make a very impressive match to boast about, although it would be a far more interesting liaison."

Her gold eyes glittered with humour.

"I'd really rather not marry at all, if I can avoid it," she admitted. "If you'd speak to Ginrei-dono whilst Soujun is a student of yours, I would be grateful. As for the other thing, I promise to stay out of sight. Seireitei is boring at the moment, and lingering around the Clan grounds all the time is a bother. This looks more exciting, so I'll practice my skills in the shadows here, instead. Who knows? Maybe I'll learn something."

She leapt down neatly from his lap, pausing to glance at him.

"Try not to worry quite so much about your kinsman's physical failings," she added cheekily. "It adds lines to your face, and greys to your hair...and you don't want to advertise your age more than you have to, Ryuu-dono."

With that she was gone, and Ryuu grimaced, getting carefully to his feet and moving to the window.  
_  
The Shihouin are always arrogant and impudent individuals. Some things never change._

For a moment a memory flitted across his senses, and he frowned, pushing it away.  
_  
They are loyal, however, and I am indebted to them more than I will ever repay. If that means I must tolerate that youngster's intrigues, so be it. Soujun will not hurt from having extra protection in the shadows, and besides..._

His eyes became slits.  
_  
Aizen Sousuke. A descendent of Aizen Kohaku, I imagine - and also, therefore, of Aizen Keitarou. I wonder if it is wrong to allow prejudice to continue so many years into the future? Keitarou's blood is long since diluted, and even though the boy carries his name, I have no reason to believe that any descendant of Kohaku's would come to Seireitei intending trouble. _

He drummed his fingers absently against the windowsill.  
_  
Well, we shall see. I will not act where there is no suspicion. However, if you intend to linger around me often this year, Yoruichi, I may have something else for your clever claws to investigate. I wish to know whether Aizen Sousuke is a friend or a foe - and whether or not I can trust him in close proximity to such a precious kinsman. My memory has not dulled so much that I have forgotten the time a Kuchiki son lost his life to an Aizen scheme. Perhaps this is a different era from that one, and perhaps the family line has rebuilt its respectability in the centuries inbetween, but it never hurts to be sure._

_It has been a long time since an Aizen trained to hold a spirit sword. I would like to know, therefore, which shinigami ancestor Aizen Sousuke intends on emulating from this point on._


	4. Kuchiki Soujun

**Chapter Three: Kuchiki Soujun **

"I suppose today's the day term really starts."

Sousuke glanced out of the window of the small six-bed dormitory, settling himself on the sill to watch the students from the upper classes filing across the wide school grounds towards the main hall. "Yesterday in the Great Hall there seemed to be hundreds of students lined up together - I wonder how many people the Academy takes overall?"

"Today we'll get to meet the rest of our class properly, I think," Roujuurou reflected, fastening his _obi_ more tightly around his waist and automatically smoothing down the wrinkles in the fresh white fabric of his _hakamashita_. "Kuchiki-sensei said that he was our _tannin_, didn't he?"

"He did," Sousuke agreed, adjusting his glasses absently on his nose. "I imagine that means we'll be meeting in a Kidou classroom somewhere. Do you have your copy of the campus map to hand, Ootoribashi-kun? I'll take a look at it and see if I can work out where that is."

He grinned ruefully.

"I think it would be better if we didn't turn up late, after yesterday," he added lightly. "He seems like quite a strict sensei, and it's better not to get off on the wrong foot if at all possible with a member of the Kuchiki Clan."

"I think it's here," Roujuurou rummaged among his belongings, pulling out a slightly dogeared piece of parchment. "Yes, I have it. Father gave it to me the night before I left, but I haven't really looked at it. All the arrangements for coming here were seen to by him and his staff, so I don't know anything much about the Academy or its layout."

"All of us were sent these with our admission papers," Sousuke took the map, smoothing it out carefully against the sill. "Mine's in the bottom of my trunk still, however, and it'll take a while to dig it out. I'm glad you were more organised, Ootoribashi-kun. It saves time, if one of us is."

Roujuurou reddened.

"The truth is, I'm sort of relieved," he admitted, reaching up to fasten back his thick waves of hair from his face into a loose tail. "I thought I was coming here entirely by myself, but it hasn't been like that for even a moment since yesterday, and I'm glad. I didn't expect to meet someone from my class so quickly, and then when I found out we were in the same dormitory..."

"It's nice, isn't it, to know someone right from the start?" Sousuke glanced up, offering his companion a smile. "I've been on my own so long I was starting to talk to myself, so it's nice to have some company."

"Weren't you with your grandfather until now?" Roujuurou wound the white tie into his sandy mane, coming to stand beside his classmate, who shrugged.

"Grandfather was old and frail, and very old-fashioned," he reflected pensively. "He wasn't unkind, but he kept himself to himself and preferred me to do the same. I spent most of my time in the library, reading. At home, we never had the kind of books Grandfather had, and it was interesting. It's how I learned about becoming a Shinigami - and about the Academy. The estate is a little remote, though. I didn't have a lot of chances to meet other people my age, and I was still recovering somewhat from the fire when I moved there, so nobody liked to bother me."

"That's sort of sad," Roujuurou's eyes widened with dismay. "To be left all alone like that after facing such a tragedy...even if he was old fashioned, surely..."

"It was enough for him to provide for a child he'd never met since the day I was born," Sousuke said evenly, tracing his finger along the black lines of the map. "I don't think he and my parents had a good relationship, but I didn't ever want to ask. He wasn't unkind to me, and well, it meant I had a lot of freedom and space as well. If I start talking to myself, though, Ootoribashi-kun, please, let me know. I'm afraid that when there's only you in a big, echoey room, it's somehow comforting to hold private conversations with yourself out loud."

He laughed, pushing his glasses back on his nose.

"I don't want to start my Academy career with people thinking me crazy," he concluded.

"All right," Roujuurou agreed. "Are you sure it's okay, though, telling me something like that? Aren't you afraid that _I'll_ think you crazy?"

"I don't think so," Sousuke shook his head, leaning up against the window. "It's hard to know, of course, right away, since we've just met. From what you said last night, though, about your father - I thought maybe we had something in common. I wondered if you maybe spent a lot of time on your own too, Ootoribashi-kun."

"I suppose I do," Roujuurou was taken aback, but he nodded his head. "I have two sisters, but I don't really get along with the younger one, and Father doesn't believe in girls and boys being raised together, anyway. My mother died when I was very small, and Father...he's strict."

A shadow crossed his face for a moment, then,

"I hope he doesn't get to hear about yesterday. I overstepped the mark, and even though Lisa is my friend..."

"Ah, Yadoumaru-san." Sousuke folded the map between his fingers. "You and she are more deeply acquainted, then? You didn't just meet by coincidence in the entrance hall?"

"No, we're friends," Roujuurou's cheeks reddened again. "Sort of. Lisa comes from a village near my family's manor, and sometimes...Father doesn't know, but...we became friends like that. So I suppose I'm not always alone. For the past few years at least, I've had Lisa."

"I wonder how she'll fare this morning, in her tests," Sousuke wondered. "I suppose we'll find out soon enough. She was whisked away after the assembly and I didn't see her at dinner last night, so I suppose she's being kept away from everyone else until her fate is decided. I don't know how much influence a Gotei Captain has over things like Academy admissions...but Yadoumaru-san seems very determined."

"She is. She's a lot stronger than I am," Roujuurou said self-effacingly. "I hope she's all right, Aizen-kun. I promised to protect her, but I don't seem to be doing a very good job."

"That kind of girl doesn't need protection," Sousuke said wisely, "but for what it's worth, I hope she passes, too. I thought she was interesting, and it would be fun to have classes with her."

He held out the map.

"Here. I think I know where we're supposed to go. Do you want to wait for Kobayashi-kun and the others to come back from breakfast, or shall we make a head-start?"

"Kobayashi-kun..." Roujuurou frowned, pursing his lips, then he shook his head. "If you don't mind, Aizen-kun, I don't think we should hang around here. The bell might ring, and it isn't like anyone asked us to wait for them, is it?"

"I see," Sousuke's expression became one of comprehension, but he shrugged, nodding his head. "In that case, we'll go."

"Even though we were supposed to be the last students last night, there was still one bed empty in our dorm, wasn't there?" As the two boys walked along the hallways towards the kidou classroom, Roujuurou changed the subject, gazing around him in interest at the wood-panel walls and the intricate designs that decorated some of the frames. "I wonder if that means there's an odd number of students in our class."

"Maybe," Sousuke agreed. "There was nobody extra at breakfast that I saw, though it's hard to know who's in what class when you've barely met anybody else. Aside from the people in our dorm and Yadoumaru-san, I haven't had a chance to talk to anyone."

"Me neither, and the people in dorm don't seem too keen on talking to me," Roujuurou sighed, running his fingers absently through his thick tail of hair. "I'm sorry, Aizen-kun. I'm not very good at first impressions and at greeting complete strangers, so Kobayashi-kun and I didn't get off on the best of footings, and then with Mitsume-kun too...I...I get tongue-tied, and don't know what to say, and then..."

"Mitsume and Kobayashi do seem somewhat aggressive," Sousuke said pensively, "but I try not to judge people on how they appear to be, if I can help it. Besides, I don't think there's anything wrong with your greeting techniques, Ootoribashi-kun. You don't seem tongue-tied with me."

"I suppose not," Roujuurou's cheeks coloured. "I hadn't thought about it, but...people like Kobayashi-kun and Mitsume-kun put me on edge, because they're brash and confrontational. I don't do too well with those types, since I'm never sure what they're going to do next. You don't seem that way, though, Aizen-kun. You seem like a kind person - and not someone who loses their temper a lot. I guess...that's why I find it easy to talk to you. You don't make me on edge."

He glanced down, shaking his head as if to clear it.

"I didn't mean that as oddly as it sounded," he said hurriedly, turning an anxious look on his companion. "I mean, I didn't intend to say anything offensive and if I did, I'm sorry. I just...I think that it's easier to talk to someone who isn't always shouting and thumping around the place. You don't seem like that kind of person to me. That's all."

"Ah, but I already said, didn't I?" Sousuke's features broke into a warm smile. "You and I, we're alike. I don't mind at all, Ootoribashi-kun. Please don't worry about it - you haven't offended me in the slightest."

He sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yamada-kun didn't seem all that willing to make small-talk with anyone, either," he reflected. "Perhaps he was tired - it's hard to be sure. I've heard the name Yamada before...or maybe I read it, somewhere in my grandfather's archive - but I think they're a great healing family somehow descended from one of the ancient Clans. If so, they have land quite far from the Academy...he must have had to travel a long way, and maybe that's why he seemed less than friendly last night."

"I hope it's as simple as that," Roujuurou chewed on his lip. "I don't expect to make friends with everyone here, but I would like it if...if there was the minimum amount of trouble."

"Why would there be?" Sousuke fixed him with a keen glance. "You don't seem like a trouble-maker, if you don't mind me saying so."

"No...no, _I'm_ not," Roujuurou murmured cryptically, then, "Oh! Is it that classroom up ahead? This looks like the Kidou wing - Aizen-kun, I think you've found the right place. We're not the only students to be headed here, look!"

"That's a relief," Sousuke laughed, offering his companion a grin. "Maybe, if we're on time, Kuchiki-sensei will forget about yesterday's little adventure."

"Are you worried about Kuchiki-sensei?" Roujuurou looked guilty. "It's my fault that there was such a commotion - Lisa's and mine, not yours. He won't think badly of you because of us, surely?"

"People from that level of society are unpredictable," Sousuke said matter-of-factly. "You know about the Great Noble houses, I assume? Your own family must be lower nobility, so I would have thought..."

"Yes," Roujuurou agreed, "but it's the first time I've come into contact with anyone from those houses. I know they're very powerful people - but Kuchiki-sensei is a teacher, so maybe..."

"I don't know," Sousuke admitted. "It's interesting, isn't it? I wonder why a Kuchiki works as a teacher instead of fighting as a shinigami? I would have thought it was beneath the notice of a Great Noble to be involved in the training of lower born individuals, but maybe my impressions of the Great Houses are wrong. They are based entirely on reading old books, so maybe my perception is out of date."

"Maybe," Roujuurou nodded, examining the doors of the classrooms one by one. At length he let out an exclamation, reaching up to point at a white sign brushed over with black characters that hung neatly above the doorway of one of the rooms. "Look! There! First Year, Class One! This is the right place!"

"We should go in. Others are already here," Sousuke suggested, pushing back the door and stepping inside. "A classroom? Hardly - this is more like a lecture theatre. Do you want to sit at the front, Ootoribashi-kun, or at the back?"

"As far away from Sensei's gaze as possible," Roujuurou said fervently, and Sousuke laughed.

"You're as worried about Kuchiki-sensei as I am," he teased lightly, and Roujuurou nodded sheepishly.

"I suppose so. I'm thinking about Lisa, too, and what will happen if word gets home about my causing a commotion on the first day."

"You squared up to that attendant," Sousuke remembered, and Roujuurou flushed scarlet.

"I didn't mean... it wasn't...supposed to be like that," he said slowly. "The heat of the moment, everything kind of...not that it matters, now. Come on, Aizen-kun. Let's sit down."

"I had no idea that arriving at your first class session was such an exciting prospect."

The words cut through the buzz of chatter inside the high-ceilinged chamber like a deluge of icy rain in the middle of a stormy night, and almost as one person the gathered students stopped their chattering, turning their attention towards the front of the room. Roujuurou instinctively tensed as his gaze rested on the tall, forbidding form of the man they had encountered the night before, his grey eyes still cool and impassive as he cast his gaze around the group. There was something about the Kuchiki's demeanour that commanded both obedience and respect, yet for Roujuurou it was a curl of fear that wound its way up inside his heart, tightening itself around the organ till he was sure it would spasm and beat out of turn. Was it the memory of the previous day's encounter that had made him so on edge, or was it something in the man's own aura, oppressive and cold, that caused him to shiver inwardly?

Hurriedly he took his seat besides Sousuke, relieved that they had chosen to slip into a row several ranks back from the very front. To be always under that icy gaze would be torture, and Roujuurou had no great confidence in his ability to impress this rigid individual.

Ryuu pursed his lips, raising a hand to count the heads of the students already present. As he did so, the door opened to admit three or four more breathless first years, and Roujuurou recognised their missing roommates among the bunch. Ryuu gestured for them to take seats, his eyes roving carefully over each one as though trying to read through their outer appearances to their souls beneath.

"Twenty two," he said at length. "Good. That seems to be all of you. The bell hasn't yet rung - I will be heartened if you can manage to be in your seats before it rings every time you are scheduled to come here - though I won't hold out much hope that that will be the case. For the time being, please, I want you to retain your current seats. It will aid me in remembering all your names - which I expect to be able to do shortly - and it will aid you in assembling speedily and in an organised manner before each class. Take a look at the people sitting alongside you and resolve to get along with them. I do not tolerate petty squabbles in my classes."

He turned towards the board, picking up a piece of chalk between his fingers and writing the three characters for his name carefully on the board.

"My name is Kuchiki Ryuu," he said briskly. "This year I will be your _tannin_. As some of you already know, I teach Kidou, and I am also currently the Vice Principal of the Academy. There is therefore very little that goes on here about which I am unaware. Each year it is my responsibility to take charge of the most promising students in First Year and help them on their way to becoming stalwarts of the Gotei - a duty which, you will quickly find, I take very seriously. If you are serious about your work, we will get along well. Those who play the fool or cause trouble will find me a less than pleasant tutor."

He tapped the board, turning back to the class.

"You will doubtless be aware from my name that I have ties to the Kuchiki Clan," he continued evenly. "Those ties are neither reason to be intimidated or reassured. I deal with each student as I find them, whether they come from Rukongai or the highest echelons of Seireitei's class system. I expect the same diligence from all of you, and I anticipate each student to work to the best of their ability, even if that is not the same as the person alongside them."

At this, Roujuurou snuck a glance at Sousuke, who was listening intently, his gaze fixed on the teacher's face.

"I will be instructing you all in Kidou this year," Ryuu was talking again, and Roujuurou hurriedly returned his gaze to the front of the room, aware that he did not want those intense eyes digging into him for inattention. "I will also receive reports from other teachers as to your individual progress. You are all new, and I expect you will take a few days to shake down into Academy life. In the meantime, I will do what I can to make that transition easier, providing you are also willing to help yourselves. Are there any questions?"

Nobody raised their hand, and Ryuu's lips pressed together, a fleeting look of amusement on his austere features. It was gone in a moment, but Roujuurou had noted it with a mixture of surprise and relief. Was this hard front an act, then? Would it be all right, being taught by this man?

He put a hand to his chest, feeling the racing beat of his heart beneath the white fabric of the _hakamashita_.

_I don't want any trouble. I don't want any conflict. You don't have to protect me here...I'm not in danger. I'm fine, so please...let me be._

"Very well," Ryuu turned back towards the board, wiping away the characters and drawing a series of grid lines across the black surface instead. "Aizen Sousuke, stand, please."

"Yes, sir?" Sousuke looked startled, but obediently rose to his feet.

"At the front of the class are sheets of parchment paper. Collect them and hand them out to your classmates, please. There should be enough for two sheets of paper each - one ought to suffice, but in case of errors, two is best."

"Yes, sir," Sousuke's expression cleared, and he inclined his head in acceptance of the duty, making his way calmly and collectedly down to the front of the classroom to collect the aforementioned supplies. Watching him, Roujuurou was envious of the way in which his new friend had reacted. There had been no panic or fluster, nor anything but the briefest show of surprise, and Roujuurou found himself ruminating once again on Sousuke's level-headed temperament.

_If I was more like that, maybe Father would accept it. If I didn't get so tongue-tied around people, and I wasn't so useless..._

"Ootoribashi Roujuurou."

Roujuurou almost jumped physically out of his seat at the sudden attention, scrambling to his feet as his cheeks blazed red. Ryuu paused to gaze at him for a moment, then gestured towards the desks.

"Inkstones and brushes," he said briefly. "One of each per student, if you please. From tomorrow, I expect everyone to have their own writing supplies, but for now, there isn't time for such messing."

"Yes...yes, sir," Roujuurou somehow managed to force the words through his vocal chords, hurrying to do the teacher's bidding. As he reached the bottom of the steps that ran between the rows of seats, however, he heard a stifled snigger, and then, from nowhere, a foot jutted out from beneath the wood, catching the edge of his sandal and causing him to stumble. Desperately trying to right himself, he over-adjusted, losing his balance and landing with a thud in a confused heap at the bottom of the steps.

Now it was more than just the perpetrator who was laughing, and for a moment Roujuurou could do nothing but sit there, staring in disbelief up at his unexpected tormentor.

"Yamada...kun?"

The words dropped softly from his lips, but before he could say any more, Ryuu was on them, reaching down to grab Roujuurou by the scruff of his _hakamashita_ and hauling him bodily to his feet.

"Is walking down steps so difficult, Ootoribashi?"

The question was asked softly, but Roujuurou swallowed hard, feeling his vocal chords closing off under the coolness of that slate grey gaze. Numbly he shook his head, and Ryuu sighed, releasing his hold and allowing the boy to stand by himself.

"Clumsiness is not a good trait for a shinigami to have," he said quietly. "Be more careful in future."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry." Roujuurou lowered his head, scuttling despondantly off towards the inkstones.

"Laughing at a classmate's misfortune is also not a good trait for a shinigami, Yamada Seinnosuke."

Ryuu's next words almost made him stop dead in his tracks, and it was everything Roujuurou could do not to swing around and stare.

"I would advise you to review your general manners before you come to the next class - otherwise I will be asking you to carry out more errands on Ootoribashi-kun's behalf."

Roujuurou gathered up the inkstones, not daring to meet the teacher's gaze a second time, yet somehow knowing that the older man had not been fooled. Somehow, Ryuu knew that Roujuurou had not tripped on purpose. Somehow, Ryuu knew...

Roujuurou swallowed hard.

Those eyes...did they really see everything? Could Ryuu see through his students and read their souls?

_Now isn't a good time to find out._

One by one, Roujuurou distributed the inkstones and brushes, being extra careful to watch where he was putting his feet. As he passed Seinnosuke's desk, he paused for a moment, gazing at his classmate uncertainly, but the Yamada boy seemed completely unperturbed, simply shooting him a slight, faintly unpleasant smile. In that moment, Roujuurou knew Seinnosuke had tripped him on purpose - and more, Seinnosuke did not care whether or not the teacher also knew.

Indignation welled up inside Roujuurou's heart, but he quickly quelled it, turning his back on his classmate and making his way purposefully back to his own seat.

"Are you all right?"

As he reached his seat, Sousuke offered him a concerned look. "You fell pretty hard - it was quite a bump."

"I'm fine," Roujuurou pushed a brush and inkstone in the direction of his companion. "Thank you, Aizen-kun. I tripped, that's all. It's no big deal."

Sousuke's eyes became thoughtful behind his glasses, but he did not say any more, and Roujuurou let out a sigh of relief.  
_  
Telling tales on Yamada-kun wouldn't be a good start to my time here, either. Maybe it was a test...who knows? Father's always talking about the ways in which men test each other's spirit and courage. He said that when I learned to act like a proper man, I'd understand all of these things a lot more clearly. Perhaps Yamada-kun was testing me in one of those ways. Even if he wasn't, though, I don't want to make any enemies here. Whatever his reason, I'd do best to forget it. Starting feuds with people isn't a good idea. I don't want that kind of school record...it's safer not to say anything at all._

"This will be your class schedule for the next semester,"

Ryuu's voice broke through Roujuurou's thoughts once more, drawing his gaze to the blackboard where a neat if complex diagram was now sketched in the teacher's old-fashioned, sloping hand. "Copy it neatly, if you please. There won't be any opportunities to write it down again, so make sure you take down every detail, and learn it. You will find most staff lenient if you are late for the first few days - after that, you will be punished for tardiness as well as for inattention and sloppy work."

"He really has a way of making this all sound like so much fun," A fair haired girl on Roujuurou's other side grumbled, dipping her brush bad-temperedly in the ink and beginning to mark out her own chart on the top sheet of paper. "I thought we'd come here to learn to fight with swords, not draw diagrams and practice our kanji."

"I suppose he wants us to understand right from the start," Roujuurou ventured, and the girl paused in her drawing, shooting him a quizzical look.

"Did it look like I was talking t'you?" She demanded, only just keeping her voice down, and Roujuurou flushed, shrugging his shoulders.

"I...I thought that..."

"Ah, whatever," the girl snorted, returning her gaze to her work. "You're not going to last ten seconds in combat class if you trip over your own feet and can't form a coherent sentence by yourself. What did Sensei call you? Oo...toribashi what now?"

"Roujuurou."

"Figures," The girl gazed him up and down once more, and Roujuurou had the definite impresson he was being sized up much the same way as one might look at a pile of groceries on clearance sale. "_Bocchan_ from head to foot, ain't you? I hope that doesn't mean you're going to look down your nose at those of us from lower Seireitei. We ain't all rich types, but it doesn't mean we're good for nowt."

"I would never..." Roujuurou began, but before he could finish, the girl's eyes narrowed, and she grabbed a hold of his right arm, almost causing his own writing to swerve off the sheet of paper onto the wood of the desk.

"Hey, Ootoribashi...I remember where I heard that now. Ain't you the kid who came in with the Rukongai girl? The one who charged the defences - that was you, right?"

"I...If you mean Lisa...er...Yadoumaru-san, then..."

"Ah, so y'have a spine after all, do you?" The fair haired girl's expression softened slightly, and she offered him the rawest of grins. "I guess that's all right then, if y'do. An' if you'd sneak in a Rukongai kid, I guess you're not one of those _bocchan_ who's always paradin' themselves for everyone else to gawk at, are you?"

"I hope not," Roujuurou shook his head, looking bemused. "I try not to cause any kind of scene or trouble at all, if I can help it."

"You fell over good and proper, that was quite a scene," the blond girl said bluntly, then she shrugged, offering him her ink-splotched hand. "Sarugaki Hiyori, by the way. I already forgot your other name, so don't bother repeating it. It's too long for me to remember, anyway."

"Pleased to meet you, Sarugaki-san," Roujuurou took the hand tentatively, and Hiyori shook it roughly, before pulling back.

"People who trip you ought to be whacked," she added frankly, turning back to her timetable. "Next time, whack him. Got it? Don't jus' take it like a meek so an' so. Whack him good. Sensei was probably waitin' for you to stand up for yourself - if you don't, you won't survive as a shinigami, so remember that, next time."

Roujuurou's eyes widened in consternation, but before he could find any kind of response, there was a knock at the classroom door, and the divide slid back, revealing one of the Senior students. At the sight of Ryuu, he bowed apologetically, then stood aside, and Roujuurou's expression became one of surprise as he realised the senior student had not come to the classroom alone.

In his slipstream was another youth of about Roujuurou's own age, dressed in the same uniform as the rest of them, with his sleek dark hair neatly tied back from his face in a loose tie. At the sight of him, a dull hush pervaded the classroom, and as he ran his gaze over the newcomer, Roujuurou realised with a jolt exactly why.

The boy was slender and delicate in appearance, with the same fair complexion as the teacher who had struck such fear into Roujuurou's young heart. His eyes were also grey, but far softer and with a thoughtful, almost dreamy expression making them appear a lot less forbidding. As he entered the room, he bowed very properly, then raised his head, and Ryuu frowned, gesturing for the senior student to leave them alone. The older student did so, apparently glad to be relieved of his duty, and as the door closed behind him, Ryuu set down his chalk, resting his hand on the newcomer's shoulder.

"Everyone, one moment please. There is something I would like to say to you all."

As the students set their brushes aside, Roujuurou's gaze met the newcomer's for the briefest of instants. It was nothing more than the most fleeting of connections, yet to Roujuurou's surprise the boy smiled, inclining his head slightly to acknowledge the attention. There was something gentle and graceful in this fresh student's aura, and despite himself, Roujuurou was intrigued.

Was he really a Kuchiki? Surely his resemblance to Ryuu was not coincidental?

"This is Kuchiki Soujun, and he will also be studying with this class," Ryuu's tones were level, but Roujuurou sensed the reluctance in the man's even words. At the introduction, Soujun moved to say something in soft tones to the teacher, who nodded with a sigh.

"Kobayashi, Mitsume, Aizen, Ootoribashi, Yamada. Stand, please."

Roujuurou bit his lip, obediently getting to his feet, and Ryuu nodded.

"You five will be in the same dorm as Soujun, and after this class is ended, I would like at least one of you to show him where to go and where to put his belongings. You will be excused from being late for your next class - this is the Headmaster's instructions and the will of the Kuchiki Clan, and I am not in a position to overrule either one."

"That sounded like Kuchiki-sensei was at odds with his family, didn't it?" Sousuke hissed in Roujuurou's ear, and Roujuurou nodded.

"I don't know much about them," he admitted. "Arriving late...does that mean this student is somehow special?"

"I don't know," Sousuke's clever gaze became thoughtful once more. "I suppose there's only one way to find out."

He raised his hand.

"Sensei, Ootoribashi-kun and I will be happy to show Kuchiki-kun the way to the dorm and everything else," he said politely. "If it's not too much trouble for our next sensei, we'd be more than happy to oblige."

A strange expression crossed Ryuu's face for a moment, then he sighed, nodding his head.

"Very well," he agreed, as though somehow there had been a battle of wills and in it he had been defeated. "Soujun, there is a seat vacant beside Aizen. Take it, for the time being, and make sure to copy the timetable like your fellows. There will be no special treatment from me or any other teacher now you are a part of this class, and it would be best to begin as we mean to go on."

"Yes, sensei," Ryuu's words had not been particularly warm or affectionate, but at them, Soujun's smile had widened, and he nodded his head, as though something his kinsman had said had pleased him. "I'm sorry for disturbing the class for the other students, and I will endeavour not to do it again."

Ryuu looked weary, but merely waved the boy to his seat, and with both grace and composure, Soujun made his way up the same steps Roujuurou had tripped down not so long before, taking his seat with the minimum of fuss.

"Thank you for offering to help me," he said, casting Sousuke a warm look. "I appreciate it very much."

"I'm sure it's our pleasure," Sousuke said evenly, casting Roujuurou a sidelong glance. "We're all very new, so I doubt we know a lot more than you do - but we'll be happy to do what we can, won't we, Ootoribashi-kun?"

Roujuurou opened his mouth to respond, but as he did so, he caught sight of something black blurring past the classroom window and he paused, confused. Was he seeing things now?

_Was that a cat? Does the school have a cat? What a strange thing to see in the middle of a Kidou lecture. Maybe I am seeing things. Maybe it was just a trick of the light._

"Ootoribashi-kun? You'll help Kuchiki-kun too, won't you?"

Sousuke's voice broke through his thoughts and he offered his companion a sheepish look.

"Of course, if I can," he agreed. "I'm not sure I know very much yet, but I'll try."

* * *

"Let me see that list of yours again. Honestly, sending kids scuttling down here after term's begun, and when we've already counted out all the supplies,"

The broad-set, middle aged lady snatched the sheet of paper out of Lisa's hands with a sigh, fixing the girl with a suspicious look and then turning to gaze down the list of characters with a sense of resignation.

"Always one or two, every year - you'd think that those fine shinigami folk would be able to count their own students, but apparently not. What class did you say you were in again? First year, wasn't it? Let me see - I don't remember if there were any blankets left for the first year. Might have to go tug one out of storage. Stay here a minute and don't prod or poke around at anything. I'll go check what we have."

She thrust the list back at Lisa, turning on her heel and flouncing off across the laundry room, leaving the girl standing alone in the middle of the bustling environment. Leaning back against the wall to wait for her companion to return, Lisa cast her gaze around at her surroundings, taking in the scent of freshly laundered fabric and the warm humidity of the chamber with a sense of triumph. She had spent four years breaking her back doing laundry and whatever other chores for the old hag in the village, but now, surrounded by such familiar tasks, she felt she had finally moved forward. In fact, from the moment her tests had been concluded and her application for the Academy cleared, she had felt nothing but triumph and excitement that the future she had dreamed of was finally, tangibly within her reach.

The reiatsu examination had been the easiest bit, she reflected now, squinting slightly as she tried to make out what the laundry maid was doing at the far end of the room. She had known she had reiatsu from an early age, scrabbling for food in the Rukon had taught her that she would either have to submit to service on the other side or die of starvation like other kids she had once known. The written tests had been harder, for although she was literate and intelligent, a few of the more antiquated characters had completely foxed her and she had been too proud to tell the teacher that her eyesight made some of the lines of text blur against the page. Still, she had persevered, determined not to let a few things like kanji prevent her from attaining her wish, and though she had felt somewhat nervous as she had stood beside the desk, waiting for Ryuu and another teacher by the name of Oonabara to grade her work, she had not really doubted that she would succeed. She had achieved the hardest part, which was getting through the gate in the first instance, and, though Oonabara had told her as he had taken her personally to collect the necessary supplies for her tenure as a resident student that her written marks had only just scraped her through, her reiatsu potential had decided her class position beyond all doubt.

She was a first year at the Academy, and more, she was going to be in class 1-1.  
_  
Which is Rose's class, I think._

Lisa's lips curved into a satisfied smile.  
_  
In which case, I can keep an eye on him. I know he said all that stuff about protecting me, but really, he's the one who seems much more like he needs someone watching over him. If we're together, I can do that - at least, so long as it's not in dorm time._

"Are you Yadoumaru-san?"

The voice startled her from her reverie, and she turned, taking in a girl of about her own age and height, with sleek brown hair in two straight tails either side of her face, and curious hazel eyes. At her surprise, the girl smiled, bowing her head in apology.

"I'm sorry, I startled you. My name is Akibara Konoe, and Oonabara-sensei sent me here to meet you. It took me a little while to find the right door, else I'd have been here before. I'm in your class and your dormitory, and I'm to help you carry your things upstairs and get yourself settled in. He thought it might be heavy for you on your own - besides, you've come late, so I guess you don't really know anyone yet, do you?"

"A couple of folk," Lisa admitted with a grin. "Guys, though, so not people I'd want anywhere near the dorms. It's all right, if you help me? It's not a bother? I mean, if tis, I can manage. I'm pretty strong - spent time hauling things around and stuff before I came here, so a few blankets and bits should be fine."

"It's absolutely not a problem," Konoe assured her, waving her hands hastily to emphasise her point. "The other girls in the dorm are nice, but we all just arrived yesterday, and it would be mean if we didn't make you welcome while we're all still getting to know each other. Besides, you won't know where the dorm is, will you?"

She dimpled.

"Since I got there safely last night and back again this morning, I'm pretty sure I can show you the way. You're in Class 1-1, right? That is what Oonabara-sensei told me, but..."

"Yep," Lisa could not keep the pride from her tones. "Apparently my reiatsu is Class One material. I dunno what that means, but it sounds pretty good."

She gestured towards the back of the room.

"The ba-han is looking for blankets for me. Apparently I'm a nusiance and shinigami can't count - something like that. I guess they don't really like latecomers."

Konoe laughed, shrugging her shoulders.

"I think they're all a bit like that, so far," she admitted. "At breakfast this morning, one of the second years broke a tea mug and you'd think someone had started a food fight or something, the way the supervisor on duty went in for the kill! It was only one mug, and it was an accident - the kind of thing anyone could do, but the poor guy was going redder and redder as all this fuss went on around him."

"Mental note, don't smash up the tableware," Lisa said dryly. "Any other tips?"

"Hrm," Konoe looked thoughtful, then, "well, one of the boys in our class tripped up and fell over his feet in class this morning. Kuchiki-sensei didn't seem impressed...it was kind of...well...I felt sorry for him, to be honest, with everyone staring at him and Sensei bearing down on him...first day and all. Oh, have you met Kuchiki-sensei yet? He's our class _tannin_, and apparently we'll have him for Kidou...at least, Kidou theory, since Oonabara-sensei told me that he was taking us for practical...but if you're in our class..."

"Met him," Lisa grimaced, rolling her eyes. "Had to sit a test with him glaring down at me for half of it - offputting. He stares at you like crazy. Wouldn't be surprised if he can see through people - he has those kinds of eyes. I guess it's because my friend and I didn't make the best impression on him when we arrived."

"You made him cross with you already?" Konoe's eyes became big. "Don't you think he's scary? I wouldn't dare speak back to him!"

"A bit. Maybe," Lisa dismissed this with a nonchalant flick of her hand. "I dun suppose I'd want to spend too much time being glared at. But I guess he's fair. I mean, he let me sit the tests and he accepted my entry, even to his class, so maybe he's just faking the strict thing. Sometimes folks do, if they think it'll get them somewhere quicker."

She pressed her lips together, considering Konoe's other words.

"What happened to the kid who fell over in class? Did he get a beating for it, or just told to go on his way?"

"Sensei just told him off, and sent him to hand out papers," Konoe looked surprised. "I don't suppose they'd whip him in front of the class..do you think they would? On first day? I don't know. I think Kuchiki-sensei is strict, but I didn't see any sign of a whip or cane in the classroom, so I hadn't..."

"Maybe not, then," Lisa's eyes brightened. "That's good. The ones who hit you, they tend t'hit hard and without hesitation. But if there's no sticks around, maybe he ain't like that. Maybe he relies on the eyes..."

She opened her own eyes wide, poking her head forward towards Konoe in an imitation of Ryuu's piercing stare, and Konoe giggled, pushing her away.

"You're crazy," she said, as she fought to catch her breath. "You're making all the people in here stare at us and the lady might come back any time - she's going to scold us if you make a fuss, and you're on your first day, too."

"Takes more than scolding to scare me," Lisa said frankly, and Konoe shot her a sidelong glance.

"There was a rumour last night...that someone had stormed the gates and forced their way into the school," she said slowly. "Some people were talking about it at breakfast. You're here late...that person...it wasn't you, was it?"

"Guilty," Lisa grinned, a wicked twinkle entering her gaze. "You're not going to be proper and horrified about it, are you? Life's short. If you don't take what you want when you're able, you'll never get anywhere in life."

"Really?" Konoe looked floored, then she grinned. "No, I'm not going to do that. Actually, I'm impressed. No wonder you're not afraid of Kuchiki-sensei, if you're willing to take on the whole security system! But I heard that the person had a Captain to back them - is that true too? Do you know people in the Gotei?"

"Not a single one," Lisa said bluntly. "I dunno how that story began, nor why, but I'm not asking too many questions about it, in case it was some kind of mistake. I'm enrolled, now, but I haven't been to a single class yet or anything, and I don't want them to revoke me if it was a mix up of some kind. Not before I can prove why they should keep me. Besides, Kuchiki-sensei seemed to know about it, and he didn't seem like someone who wasted time on mixing things up, so I guess it's just one o' those weird mysteries."

"Well, I'm glad that it happened," Konoe decided. "I'll help you settle into the dorm, and then do you want to come grab lunch with me? Everyone else will probably have gone, but I wanna hear the whole story of how you got past that hulk of an officer who was stood on the gate checking acceptance letters yesterday."

"Flung him over on his back," Lisa said casually. "S'how you deal with perverts in Lower Seireitei...figured I might as well try it as not, see if it worked. It did - he didn't expect to be tipped over by a slip of a girl like me."

She flicked her hand towards the far end of the room.

"looks like my blankets are arriving, at last," she added. "About time too, because I'm starving after this morning. Let's get them dumped upstairs...and you can show me where the dining hall is!"

* * *

"And so I suppose that concludes the guided tour, such as it was," Sousuke pushed open the door of the main dining hall, turning to shoot Soujun a rueful grin. "Ootoribashi-kun and I have barely had a chance to explore the grounds and I'm afraid that it was probably a very lacking tour - but now at least you're as familiar with the place as the two of us are."

"It's such a big old rambling building," Roujuurou added with a sigh, tucking a stray wisp of strawberry blond hair behind his ear. "I wonder what kind of person designed it. All the stairs up and down and we still didn't manage to find the library, even though we followed the signs."

"I think we confused that senpai horribly," Sousuke chuckled appreciatively, and Roujuurou smiled despite himself, nodding his head.

"He must have seen us going and coming up the same hallway about six times," he admitted. "I wonder if he thought we were trying to be funny...or whether his eyes were just playing tricks on him."

"Well, we are now _very_ familiar with the hall that leads from the main corridor to our dormitory," Sousuke pointed out dryly. "So it wasn't a complete loss. I wonder where the library is, though. Presumably _not_ in the dormitory area - and you'd think a room as big as that's meant to be would be easy to spot. I did think I'd read the plan right...but maybe we walked right past it."

"I'm amazed we ended up back here before the bell rang," Roujuurou admitted. "I thought we might not manage it, and I think that one thing I've already learned here is that everyone likes punctuality."

"Military regimentation," Sousuke said wisely. "You're right, though. And we did get Kuchiki-kun settled in, somewhat, right?" This last to the final member of the trio, who nodded his head eagerly."Thank you both for helping me with my belongings, " he said warmly, bowing his head politely towards first Sousuke, then Roujuurou. "I realise it must have been an inconvenience, with my late arrival, and I apologise. I had intended to come last night - but there were family matters that prevented me and so I could not."

"It's not an inconvenience, we volunteered," Sousuke returned the smile with a warm one of his own, casting Roujuurou a glance. "Didn't we, Ootoribashi-kun? And we did get you completely lost into the bargain."

"Perhaps a little," Soujun acknowledged, his grey eyes glittering with amusement. "But that's nice, too. I appreciate it. You probably have a lot of your own things to find out without worrying about me, but you helped me anyway."

"Well, we're all new people together," Sousuke shrugged his shoulders. "And it's too early in term to have proper assignments. Don't worry about it. It wasn't any trouble for us at all."

"Not at all," Roujuurou agreed with a quick nod. "If nothing else, I'm grateful for you coming into the class when you did, Kuchiki-kun. It meant that everyone had something else to talk about, rather than my, well, tripping up and falling down the steps."

"You did rather make a scene," As they gathered their helpings of food and made for an empty table at the back of the already busy dining hall, Sousuke turned to cast his new friend an amused glance, "but I think even Sensei realised it wasn't your fault. You tripped over someone's foot, didn't you?"

"I..."

"Someone's foot?" Soujun's eyes opened in dismay, and Sousuke nodded, Roujuurou's cheeks flushing with colour.

"Someone who left their foot in a place it shouldn't have been," he said levelly, setting his tray down on the table and sinking down behind it with a frown. "I think Sensei knew it too, Ootoribashi-kun, so there's no need to fret over it. He realised what had happened, even if the class didn't...it strikes me that not much gets past our _tannin_."

"He's probably been doing this job for years," Roujuurou agreed pensively. "And yes, I suppose...well, I don't know if it was...maybe it was an accident..."

He trailed off, setting his own tray down, and pausing for a moment, his gaze drifting across the room to where Seinnosuke and a few other students were busy eating their lunch. For a moment Seinnosuke met his gaze, a slow smirk crossing the thin features once again. He said something to one of his companions, and as the boy raised his head, Roujuurou realised it was another of their dorm members. He sighed, dropping down into his seat.

"I'm sure its nothing," he said again, but there was a note of doubt in his voice. "Accidents do happen. I should have watched my step."

"Maybe," Sousuke's eyes told Roujuurou that he didn't think it was an accident at all, but he did not press the matter any further, merely turning to smile at Soujun, who had taken his own seat with the minimum of fuss, apparently oblivious to the undertones in the other boys' conversation.

"But you must know for sure, mustn't you? You're from the Kuchiki Clan, so you must know Kuchiki-sensei quite well."

"I suppose so," Soujun folded his arms across the table, looking thoughtful. "I've known him ever since I was small, if that's what you mean - but I promised that, at school, we would be sensei and student and I would not call on any favours or make any trouble on account of my bloodline. So for now we're supposed to be strangers...at least of a sort."

He smiled.

"You can't tell us anything about Kuchiki-sensei?" Sousuke looked disappointed. "Nothing at all? I want to know what kind of a teacher we're getting - not from a Clan perspective, but from a personal one. Not even that?"

"Well, he's always been very kind to me," Soujun said pensively. "He's taught here as long as I can remember, and probably longer. Father always says that he's very fair-minded, but demanding of his students...he told me to make sure I worked hard, because Ryuu-dono...no, I mean _Kuchiki-sensei._..is always fair with his class and won't like it if I try and play on the fact I'm a Kuchiki. I didn't intend to do that anyway, as it happened...but is that the kind of thing you mean?"

"He's fair, but strict, in short?" Sousuke pondered, and Soujun nodded.

"I think so. He's very honest...I've always liked that about him."

"He scares me a little," Roujuurou shivered, looking sheepish. "The way he glared at me in class...as though he could see through me. He seems to notice everything...even if he isn't facing us, I still think he'd know."

"He must have exceptional vision," Sousuke reached up absently to touch the rim of his spectacles with a wry grimace. "I'm sure I couldn't do that."

"Mm," Soujun pursed his lips. "I don't know about that. I've seen him wear glasses, sometimes, when he's been at the manor, so I don't think his eyes are very good. Certainly not for reading books and grading student papers. Sometimes he used to come stay with Father, so he could go over my studies with me when the Academy was at recess, and he would always wear glasses to correct my papers. But Father says that a good teacher always knows what his student is doing. Maybe it's that. I don't really know."

He smiled.

"You shouldn't be scared of him, Ootoribashi-kun," he added. "He's kind, really he is. And you don't seem like someone who'd get into a lot of trouble, so I'm sure it will be all right."

"I suppose we'll see," Roujuurou said cautiously. "Perhaps you're right. It's nice to hear you say so, anyway, Kuchiki-kun."

"Well, it's nice for me too, sitting here with people like this," Soujun beamed. "To be honest, I didn't think I'd ever be allowed to come. Kuchiki students don't often attend here - the family like to train their own, and that's why Father had R...Sensei come see me in the holidays, to round off the things I'd been learning with my other tutors. But...I wanted to come."

He sighed.

"It's lonely," he concluded, "being on your own. Servants aren't the same as friends, and I never really had the chance to meet many people. Sometimes I'd play with the _hime_ from the Shihouin, when we were small, but the kinds of games she liked to play were hard for me to keep up with, and people would fuss..."

"You don't have brothers and sisters?" Roujuurou looked surprised, and Soujun shook his head.

"I had an older brother, once," he responded sadly, "at least, so I've been told. I never met him - he died before I was born, so it's like I've always been an only child. Mother was very sick when she was expecting me, and I was born early, so they fussed around me a lot when I was small. I have cousins and I wanted to meet them and play with them, but I'm Father's only son, so nobody would let me. I know I'm nothing like Father, not in strength nor in intelligence - but they'd fuss over me anyway, so most of the time it was just easier to stay in my room and read or play my flute."

"Flute?" Roujuurou's ears pricked up, and Soujun nodded.

"Oune," he admitted, his eyes lighting up. "She's a family heirloom. She belonged to an ancestor of mine - the Sixteenth Head of the Kuchiki Clan. I believe it was a present from his mother, so perhaps it goes even further back - but it's said that it's a good luck omen, and that all the Kuchiki who have owned and played it have been blessed in some way during their lives."

He looked wistful.

"I don't know if it's a true story, though I'd like it, if it was," he added, "but I've heard it said that my ancestor's life was saved by his playing the flute. I don't know how, or in what circumstances, but its been a treasured family possession ever since. When he died, it was passed to his son, then down the family line. It was Father's, but because I was sickly when small, he taught me how to play. When I was thirteen, and the Clan formally acknowledged me as the heir, he gave me the flute as a symbol of my position. He told me that I was the only one who could make it sing in the way my ancestor was said to...so I should have it as my own."

"Is it at school with you?" Roujuurou asked hopefully, but Soujun shook his head.

"Mother forebade me," he said regretfully. "She said it might become damaged or stolen, and I had no need for it here, so it should remain behind."

"It's a shame," Roujuurou looked disappointed, and Soujun cocked his head in interest.

"Do you play music, then, Ootoribashi-kun?" he asked, and Roujuurou started, then shook his head hurriedly.

"Otousama doesn't allow it," he said quickly, followed by, "but my sisters play koto and biwa and I love to hear them, even though Father says I'm not supposed to care about things like that. I'm sure your flute has a beautiful sound, Kuchiki-kun. I just thought it would have been nice...if we'd been able to hear it."

"Well, maybe if we have a free day, I'll ask permission to send for it, and then you can," Soujun promised. "I don't want to do anything to offend your Father, of course, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you just listened to me."

"If he did, Ootoribashi-kun, you could tell him that it was by Kuchiki command," Sousuke suggested with a grin, and Soujun laughed.

"I'm not really here as a Kuchiki, though," he reminded them. "I don't want special treatment - like I said, Sensei would be cross and so would Father, so I'll just be like one of you. It's lively here, and people seem kind. If I cause Ryuu..._Sensei_ problems, I'll be sent home, probably, and then I'll be by myself again...I don't want that, so I won't create any trouble."

"I know that feeling," Sousuke agreed. "I was on my own back home too, Kuchiki-kun. I was living with my grandfather, but he was old and frail and he passed away not so long ago. Coming here has swept away the cobwebs - it's nice being around other people again."

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather," Soujun's clever features became sympathetic. "What about you, Ootoribashi-kun? Do you have a close family?"

"I don't really know what that means," Roujuurou said with a sigh. "My father and I don't get on very well. He doesn't like me very much, really, but I'm his only son, so he doesn't really have any choice but to pin his hopes for the family on me. My older sister and I get along fine, but my younger sister doesn't like me much and Father prefers me not to spend too much time with my sisters because he thinks that girls and boys should cultivate different hobbies and interests. My mother was a very kind person, everyone says so, and she loved music and flowers and life...but she died when I was so small I don't remember her at all. My older sister says she used to draw and paint and sketch a lot, but Father didn't really like that she did. I asked him once about her pictures and he said he'd burnt them, so I don't know if she was any good. My sisters now have her musical instruments, because my older sister asked to, so at least they survived, but otherwise it's like she never really existed. Maybe it would've been different if she hadn't passed away but no, Kuchiki-kun, I don't think we're a close family."

"This looks cosy,"

Before either Sousuke or Soujun could respond, there was the clatter of someone's dinner tray on the table beside him, and Roujuurou turned, surprise flooding his thin features as he made out his dark haired Rukongai friend.

"Lisa-chan?"

"Are you surprised to see me?" Lisa grinned, then turned to her companion who was hovering uncertainly on the opposite side of the table, unsure whether or not she could sit down. "It's all right. Sit. This is my friend I told you about - Rose - and Aizen, who I met when I arrived, and..."

She paused, casting Soujun a questioning glance, and Soujun offered her a smile.

"Kuchiki Soujun," he said warmly, holding out his hand to shake hers. "I came late, but I am also a classmate of Ootoribashi-kun and Aizen-kun's. They were helping me to move into my dorm, and we were just talking."

"Yadoumaru Lisa," Lisa grabbed the hand after a moment, shaking it roughly and releasing it with a grin. "I'm a latecomer too, and I guess that makes us classmates as well."

"You passed the tests? We're in the same class?" Roujuurou's eyes widened, and Lisa snorted.

"You doubted me. I'm hurt," she scolded, but there was no real hurt in her voice, and Roujuurou grinned, relief flickering in his lavender eyes.

"No, I knew you'd be all right," he said, "just we'd heard nothing, and it was already lunch time...so I didn't know whether to come looking for you."

"Well, I've been busy. Been sitting tests and getting blankets and stuff, which is apparently worse than trying to break into the vaults," Lisa said flippantly. "This is Akibara, by the way," she gestured to Konoe, who was still standing behind the seat next to Soujun. "Sit, Akibara. I told you. These are friends...it's fine."

"It's all right, Akibara-san. Please, join us," Sousuke smiled wryly, gesturing to the seat. "There's more than room, and you're interrupting nothing. You're very welcome, I'm sure."

"Thank you," Konoe dimpled, a faintly pink colour surfacing in her cheeks as she did so. "Aizen-kun, that's what Yadoumaru-san said, right? And...Ootoribashi-kun, and Kuchiki-kun. So you were Yadoumaru-san's friend, Ootoribashi-kun? Are you all right, by the way, after this morning?"

"This morning?" As Roujuurou reddened to the roots of his sandy blond hair, Lisa arched an eyebrow, nudging the skinny boy with her elbow. "Wait, are you telling me that _you_ were the one who fell down the steps? I should've known - what were you doing, hopping? Why d'ya think you have two feet, you idiot boy? You're meant to walk with them!"

"It wasn't his fault, Yadoumaru-san," Sousuke spoke up, seeing that Roujuurou was too mortified to find an answer. "Someone thought it would be fun to trip him up."

"Really?" Lisa's expression went from resignation to indignation in a flash. "Someone was picking on you in your first class? Who?"

She clenched her fists.

"They better not do it again, not now I'm coming into Class One, else they'll regret it big style," she added. "My hands might be small, but they're bony and trust me, they hurt."

"Lisa, it's fine. It was an accident, and there's nothing more to say or do about it," Roujuurou finally managed to find his voice, shaking his head and holding up his hands. "I wasn't looking, and it was embarrassing, but I'm not hurt and everything ended up all right. Really. Don't look like that - I don't want you getting in trouble because you decided to get involved in something so unimportant."

"I'm sure Ootoribashi-kun is right," Konoe said hurriedly, offering Lisa a smile. "Accidents happen, and so long as he's not hurt..."

"What did Yadoumaru-san call you, Ootoribashi-kun?" Soujun looked curious. "Something much shorter - it sounded like it began with...ro?"

"Rose," Lisa answered for herself, stabbing her chopsticks into the neat square of rice instead of picking it up properly, and lifting it towards her mouth. "Because his first name takes a lifetime to say, and it suits him."

"Rose?"

"Because my name is Roujuurou," Roujuurou agreed, his cheeks still blazing red. "Lisa thinks its too long for everyday, so she called me Rose. Rou-juu. Like that."

"It sounds like a girl's name," Sousuke arched his eyebrow, and Lisa grinned, nodding.

"It does a bit, but it suits him, so it's fine," she said dismissively.

"I'm not a girl!" Roujuurou objected hotly to this, indignation replacing embarrassment in his lavender gaze, and Lisa snorted.

"More of one than me, by looks," she teased, then she relented. "I know, idiot. But it is easier to say, and to remember. I'm not built for all this high class long and fancy noble name stuff. I'm sticking with Rose - and you didn't mind it till Aizen said it sounded girly."

"I'm sorry," Sousuke said contritely, but there was mischief in his brown eyes. "I didn't mean it like that, Ootoribashi-kun. Only, I'm going to call you by your proper name, if you don't mind. I don't think it would be easy to explain to our roommates why suddenly I was calling you by a girl's appelation."

Roujuurou's eyes opened wide with dismay at this thought, and Soujun offered him a reassuring smile.

"Roujuurou is not so bad a name," he reflected, "and I don't think Rose sounds so very effeminate. But I won't call you it, if you don't like me to. It seems like the kind of nickname an old friend would give, and well, while I hope we're going to be friends, it would be presumptuous to begin on those grounds, wouldn't it?"

"What classes do we have this afternoon?" Konoe glanced from the embarrassed Roujuurou to the gentle Kuchiki, before changing the subject. "Are we meant to bring books and things to class? I left everything in the dorm when I helped Yadoumaru-san settle her stuff in, and I guess it's not that long before the gong sounds."

"Introduction to Sakusen," Sousuke offered her a warm smile. "That's this afternoon's class. We're to meet in the lecture hall on the opposite side of the gardens from our classroom."

"You know our timetable already?" Roujuurou shot him a startled glance, and Sousuke shrugged.

"I have a good memory," he said dismissively, "and we only did copy it down this morning. It's not so long ago that I've forgotten."

"I don't remember the first thing about it," Roujuurou admitted, and Lisa grinned.

"Why am I not surprised?" she teased. "Oh well. I don't have a timetable at all, so I'll just trail you people and hope someone doesn't mistake me for an intruder and throw me out. I don't really know what Sakusen is, or why we're going to be learning it, but if it means I don't have to go back to the village and deal with that old hag's orders any more, well, bring it on."


	5. Kenjutsu

**Chapter Four: Kenjutsu**

"Well, and I didn't think Academy sensei got time off so early in the term."

Juushirou pushed back the door of Ugendou, greeting his visitor with a warm grin and ushering him inside. "I thought Shizuki must've made a mistake when he said you'd come to see me, but I guess not. To what do I owe this pleasure, Ryuu? It's been a few months together since last we spoke, and now here you are, on my step instead of marshalling sense into your previous new charges."

"I came to speak to you about those charges, actually," Ryuu let out a sigh, removing his cloak and folding it absently over his arm. "Thank you, Ukitake, I would be glad of a moment to sit, if you don't mind. The start of term is, as you surmise, more chaotic than the rest of the year put together - but I felt that I could not postpone coming to the heart of Seireitei, not given the current situation."

"You make it sound like something serious has happened," Juushirou's brows knitted together in consternation, and he gestured to one of the big cushions Ugendou boasted. "Sit, by all means, but your expression suggests you didn't come here for leisure purposes. I suppose I should know better than to think you'd make like Shunsui and play hooky from your duties - but you look troubled and I don't know that I like it. I haven't seen you make that kind of a face since you took over the deputy role at Genryuusai-sensei's Academy - I thought you left the Gotei in order to avoid that kind of stress and pressure?"

"Perhaps I did," Ryuu sank down onto the proffered cushion, leaning up against the wall of the chamber and watching as his companion followed suit opposite, taking two clean mugs from the shelf by the window and setting them down on the nearby table, reaching for a steaming pot of green tea that sat nearby.

"I had some made up when I heard I had a visitor," Juushirou explained, as the Kuchiki arched his eyebrows in surprise. "Nobody can say I've let my host skills slip, even if I've not been completely on the ball for a few months."

"I am glad to see you looking so much better, I confess," Ryuu acknowledged. "I was concerned - I think we all were - that you were taking too much upon yourself. I trust your new Vice Captain is everything you expected him to be?"

"Yes...but you know Shizuki, and you won't be surprised when I say he's fine," Juushirou grinned. "He's a good lad, eager to learn and accommodating. The junior officers like him and he treats the general disdain for Rukongai among his peers with philosophical equanimity. He's not given to brawls in the streets - at least, he's not these days, thanks to your fine guidance at the Academy - and so I can report very positively about his current activity. He's a credit to Sensei's Academy, and I'm very glad that you encouraged him to think about his future beyond entering the school."

"Well, it's a habit still among the few Rukon students that we get," Ryuu accepted a mug of hot tea, taking a pensive sip. "They see gaining a place at the Academy to be the culmination of their hard work, and they don't realise that it's the start, not the end. I won't pretend it's not a hard path for them - but ones that are worth it stay the course. I confess I was somewhat proud to see Shizuki this morning, badge gleaming on his arm. It's always good to see one that has succeeded. It helps to reassure me about other decisions made."

"Ah," Juushirou took his own mug of tea, his eyes narrowing slightly in sudden comprehension. "I see. That's why you're here. It's about the Rukongai girl I wrote the letter for, isn't it? Yadoumaru...?"

"Lisa," Ryuu supplemented, setting his tea mug down on the table. "The young lady who stormed our entrances and demanded our notice, whether we liked it or not."

He pursed his lips.

"And then, conveniently, a letter arrived telling us that we ought to give the child a chance," he added acidly. "Of course, it's hard for me to ignore the word of a Captain of your standing, Ukitake - more so since you're my friend and I trust your judgement. However, I know that you have been indisposed of late, and I could not imagine when you might have met this child. She certainly seemed as surprised as I was to hear she had a sponsor. So, I thought I'd come and ask you directly, now that you are permitted visitors, what your thought processes are regarding her. Was it just a random whim - a mission of mercy? Or is there more to it?"

"I've never met the girl," Juushirou admitted sheepishly. "Perhaps it is random. I don't know - but it wasn't my whim, not originally. Shunsui came to me with the story...and when he told me that she'd managed to get past security and had planted herself in the front hall, I agreed that she obviously had something about her that shouldn't be ignored. I did make it clear to him though that she would have to prove herself to you through the various assessment procedures...and I trust that your coming here now means she managed to do that?"

"Yes, she did. She has poor literacy in some areas and I would not be surprised if she had vision problems, since she squints at the paper sometimes when she thinks I'm not looking," Ryuu reflected. "She does have considerable potential, though, and in the week I have had her in my class, I have seen a genuine desire to absorb information. She is...brash, uncouth and...at times, her use of language would make a tavern wench blush - but she seems determined to carve her place out with the Academy and I am rather inclined to allow her to do just that."

"Then you're not angry with me," relief flickered in Juushirou's hazel eyes, and he raised his tea mug in a mock toast. "I'll drink to that. Shunsui thought you'd take me more seriously than you would him, but I did wonder what you'd say when you saw my memo. I'm glad it looks like working out. As you know, I'm all for Rukon children getting their chance."

"Not all Rukon children will be like Kohaku, though, Ukitake," Ryuu's eyes softened slightly, and Juushirou nodded.

"I know," he agreed sadly. "I miss Koku a lot, although I can't say I've a single regret in anything I guided him through while he was here. He lived well, he achieved everything he could, and I was truly proud of him. Just, he was more like a son to me than any other shinigami I've known before or since. Even Shizuki, who I consider very much my protege...is not the same to me as that lad was. Maybe it's his legacy to me, wanting to help those from the Rukon to make their mark. He believed in it, and more and more, so do I."

"When you live as long as we have, losing people is a part of life," Ryuu said matter-of-factly, though there was a faint melancholy in his own grey eyes. "Kohaku's life span wasn't short. He didn't die violently. We are just...fossils of a past age, I think. You, me, Kyouraku...Mitsuki. We have seen a good number of dear people pass through and leave us behind. Such is the fate of those who live long lives."

"But, so long as we live them, we have the power to keep Soul Society moving forwards," Juushirou reflected. "And this Yadoumaru Lisa will probably be the next step in that process. You can count on my continuing to speak for her, if she's showing promise as a student and is keen to learn the curriculum. I don't mind my name being associated with Rukon students, if they really have a dream to follow."

He smiled.

"That was what you really came to ask me, wasn't it?" he questioned. "Whether, if anyone pushed the issue at a later point, I'd still hold firm on my whim and keep faith with her."

"Perhaps I had that concern, given your health problems and how busy you have been," Ryuu owned. "Thank you, Ukitake. Rough edged as the girl is, I am hopeful that taking her in was not a mistake. I can work on attitudes, and on manners. Conviction and talent, however, those are harder."

He drained his tea mug, setting it back on the table.

"You said I looked troubled when I entered," he added. "Probably that's so, but isn't Yadoumaru which causes me to feel so. I have another burden placed on me this year, Ukitake. One that I have tried to keep far from since I resigned my post in the Gotei and withdrew into Sensei's Academy structure. You understand as well as anyone what caused me to make those decisions and why I belong with books and paper now, not out on the battlefield...even if I wasn't the scarred beast I am these days."

He rubbed his hand absently against the long sleeves of his robe, the fabric falling back at the edges to reveal the red scars of long healed burns. "This is what I believe Shihouin would've wanted, and it's my penance to the Gotei for my failure to protect him the way he defended me. As such, I try to be neutral - but Ginrei has put me in a difficult spot. He has sent me his son to teach this year...and I confess, I am not happy with it."

"Soujun?" Juushirou's eyes widened with surprise, and Ryuu nodded. "I see. I thought Soujun was given to being sickly? Ginrei-dono's sent him to train now? I had no idea...I really am out of the loop."

"Soujun is the only son Ginrei still has," Ryuu said sadly. "Losing his eldest son was a huge blow to the whole Clan, so when Soujun was born, it gave everyone fresh hope. Don't get me wrong, either. He is extremely intelligent, very capable and a good natured boy. He has no arrogance and I have yet to see any defiance from him. He has settled with his classmates...and is obviously intent on doing his best. But..."

"You worry about it?"

"The future of the Clan rests on his shoulders, and it is a burden I fear he cannot carry," Ryuu confessed. "I am fond of Soujun, which makes it harder for me to be objective about his education. He is not of a strong constitution, and unlike you, I'm not sure he'll outgrow it enough to follow in Ginrei's footsteps. They haven't begun practical sword work yet, because of some repairs needed in the Gym - but soon they will, and..."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"It is out of my hands and beyond my authority," he concluded, "but I am not happy about it."

"Soujun and this District girl," Juushirou reflected pensively. "A Clan son who is ill-suited to shinigami life, and a Rukon stray who has potential to succeed. I can imagine, even with the distance you put between yourself and the Kuchiki these days, that must be galling."

"A little, but I don't resent those who have talent, and use it," Ryuu shrugged philosophically. "And, whether I like it or not, I have someone watching over Soujun. The Shihouin brat insists on stalking him around campus in her Shadow Cat form, and I have little power to call her off."

"Did you want me to speak to Shihouin-taichou about it?" Juushirou questioned, but Ryuu shook his head.

"No..." he said slowly. "As precocious as Yoruichi is, I do have faith in her skills. If Soujun were to be in trouble, I believe she would be capable of helping him. And I can't be everywhere at once. More, I mustn't be. I have far too many students to be preoccupied just with the one."

"I see," Juushirou moved to refill the tea mugs, and Ryuu pushed his forward, watching the slick green liquid spill into the ceramic vessel. "I hope the rest of your class are less enterprising. Shunsui said that the Yadoumaru girl came with one of Hirata's descendants - is that true?"

"Ootoribashi Roujuurou," Ryuu said emphatically, taking a sip of the hot drink and setting his mug down. "Yes. Well, I believe he's from Hirata's line somewhere, but I confess I find it impossible to see where. I know Hirata was quiet to begin with, and that his hunting bird took time to wake, but Ootoribashi is...is..."

He faltered, struggling to find the right word, and Juushirou arched an eyebrow.

"Is...?" he prompted, and Ryuu sighed.

"I'm afraid that 'fluffy' is the only word that comes to the fore," he admitted guiltily. "He is somewhat clumsy, fairly quiet, and probably likely to be targeted by others if he's not careful. His head is in the clouds most of the time - but he and the Yadoumaru girl appear to be friends. I confess I hope she'll give him a spine, because I am not certain he came with one of his own. Even given Hirata when he first joined us, I can't...see the same predator lurking in this one. But he is my student, and I will do my best with him. He appears to have befriended Soujun - which seems appropriate, since I find it difficult to visualise either of them in a combat situation."

"Well, it takes all sorts, and it's early days," Juushirou said wisely, and Ryuu nodded.

"Yes," he agreed thoughtfully. "Juushirou, there is another student I thought to mention to you."

"Another?" Juushirou was confused. "I'm happy enough sponsoring Yadoumaru, but Ryuu..."

"No, not like that. He needs nothing like that," Ryuu shook his head. "It's just that, your mention of Kohaku put it in mind that I ought to speak to you of him. He is an Aizen, you see. His name is Sousuke. Aizen Sousuke."

"An...Aizen?" Juushirou was floored, and Ryuu nodded.

"Yes."

"But Kohaku...he didn't want...he said his children...he didn't want to pass his spirit power down to them, and his descendants, I thought..."

"That they all sealed spirit power away and severed it?" Ryuu asked, and Juushirou inclined his head.

"It was a condition of Kohaku's will," he agreed. "Because he knew his spirit power had been mutated by Keitarou's experiments, he was worried. I think he spoke to Shunsui about his concerns more, being that they...well, you know the kind of connection that existed there, but...I did know that he was worried about the impact on future generations."

"Well, Father's spirit power was sealed, not severed, and because of it, I was born with mine," Ryuu pointed out. "Sealing doesn't prevent inheritance. This lad...he obviously has a good amount of spirit power. He's very...very smart, too. And...he's also befriended Soujun and the Ootoribashi boy. I see them almost everywhere together."

"I see," Juushirou was silent for a long period, then he sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I suppose you're right. Sealing isn't the same as preventing any descendents from having spirit power or choosing to use it. This Sousuke...is that what you said? Is he like Koku? I mean, does he...look like him?"

"He does," Ryuu agreed. "I mean, it's not identical - but it's there. I think if my vision was as good as it used to be, I'd have seen it right away...but when I put my glasses on to mark one of his quiz papers, I saw it there, standing in front of me. He has that...air about him, somehow. Even without the name, I think I'd have realised it."

"What do you make of him?"

"Sousuke? I think he's smarter than most of the class, and more applied. He's mature in his decisions and proving to be a leader, though I've not seen him raise his voice," Ryuu said thoughtfully. "He came to us through the normal methods. He was hurt in a house fire that killed his parents, and his eyesight is impaired, like mine, as a result - but his spiritual senses are first rate and I don't imagine that even if he has to wear glasses for the rest of his life, it will affect his ability to work in the Gotei. He's a good student, Ukitake. Possibly the best in the year so far - even though it's early days, he grasps things very quickly."

"Well, so you'd expect, given his pedigree," Juushirou chewed on his lip. "Kohaku's descendant, huh. Well, I suppose one day I knew it would come. And if you say there's nothing...wrong with him, then I guess it's all right."

"Wrong with him?" Ryuu echoed, and Juushirou shook his head.

"Kohaku's fears, not mine," he said simply. "I'm sure it's nothing. The boy sounds like a good addition to the Academy...I'm sure he'll make Kohaku's memory proud."

* * *

It was growing late.

Sousuke rested his hands on the sill of the small bedchamber, gazing out pensively at the clear expanse of velvet sky that spread as far as the eye could see towards the mountains that lined the horizon. Tiny stars like specks of flour were the only imperfections in an otherwise flawless stretch of colour, and Sousuke leaned up against the window frame, observing how everything in this new place seemed to fit together so smoothly. It was a week after that first day where he and Roujuurou had met in the foyer of the main building, and since then things had begun to settle down into a kind of routine, taking on a normalcy that Sousuke found strangely reassuring.

The call of an owl drew his gaze up towards the faint hunting silhouette of the bird of prey as it made its nightly patrol, and his eyes narrowed behind the lenses of his glasses. Well, so his vision had improved, then. A year ago, he would not have been able to make out the difference between the shadow and the sky, but this time he had very clearly seen the outline of the predator flitting across the midnight blue.  
_  
I suppose the doctors were right. One day, I might be able to discard the glasses completely. All in all, its been a small price to pay given that I'm now here, at the Academy, in the place my ancestor must also have once studied._

This thought cast a shiver of anticipation through his slender frame, and he grinned ruefully at his own reaction.  
_  
Really, I've become more obsessed with that than I thought. Spending so much time in that drafty manor, surrounded by Grandfather's books and trying to decipher the words Kohaku-dono wrote...perhaps I have gone a little peculiar. But he was a shinigami, and I know that's what I need to be, too. Mother and Father never understood what it meant to have spirit power, but in a place like this, surely, that will be different. Here, perhaps, I can be appreciated for what I am - instead of pushed away into the shadows and suppressed._

He turned away from the window, casting his gaze around the room at his sleeping companions. Most of them were in shadow, but the glow of the moon caught the edge of Roujuurou's bed, highlighting the golden colour of his strawberry blond hair as it lay scattered across his pillow. Oblivious to his classmate's attention, Roujuurou did not stir, and Sousuke's lips pressed together thoughtfully as he took in the thin line of the boy's face, the delicate cheekbones and fair pallor of his skin.  
_  
I'm sure that he must be connected to that man, but it doesn't seem as though he knows the first thing about me. Whatever link he has to the demon who told my parents about the Maggots' Nest and suggested they incarcerate me there, it obviously doesn't involve sharing secrets. Well, so much to the good. I don't want to start my time here by making a fuss or drawing undue attention to myself._

_**If you ask me, Sousuke-sama, I think you're getting fond of that Ootoribashi boy.  
**_  
The voice was soft, but Sousuke visibly started at its unexpected intrusion, instinctively glancing around him to see whether anyone else had heard it. Kyouka's chuckle told him how ridiculous his action had been, and he gritted his teeth, clenching his fists to control his annoyance at being taken so easily off guard.

What do you want, Kyouka? I didn't ask for your opinion.

_**I know, but I told you before. You and I, we are partners, and I'm the only one who understands you. You should be careful not to alienate me, even if you are surrounded by beating hearts once more. I said I wouldn't interfere with you making friends, but you haven't given a single thought to me and what reason we really came here since you started spending time with them. Instead of showing your superiority, you're actively trying to fit in with them, and pandering to their expectations in the same way you used to pander to your mother's. I'm sure you haven't forgotten...how easily people betrayed you before?**_

_And what does that mean?_

Sousuke was immediately on edge, and he felt a soft sigh at the edge of his awareness.  
_**  
Whatever you want it to. Just remember that them having a pulse the same as you doesn't make them the same as you. They can look at you the same way your brother did, or your mother, or your father. They can judge you, Sousuke-sama, in a way I never will.  
**__  
You said that I could have friends, if I chose. Maybe I choose._  
_**  
I also told you not to be driven astray by foolishness.**_

Kyouka's reminder was brisk and to the point.  
_**  
That boy is nothing compared to what you can be...nothing but dust on the wind. You shouldn't waste your time on him - or on any of them. None of them are equal to you.  
**_  
Sousuke did not respond at first, removing his spectacles from their perch atop his nose and setting them gently down on his bedside cabinet.

_**Sousuke-sama?**_  
_  
I don't intend to discuss this with you. If I want to have friends, I will have friends. I can tell for myself who can and can't be trusted. Your guidance in this isn't needed. _

_**Well, aren't we suddenly all high and mighty.**_

Kyouka's voice was amused, but Sousuke could hear the faint edge of annoyance in the spirit's words, too.

_**Well, on your head be it. Literally, perhaps.**_

There was a soft whoosh against his senses as the second presence retreated back into the recesses of his mind, and Sousuke sighed, sinking down onto his pallet bed and pushing back the covers.

_I can have friends if I choose. You were the one who said that, Kyouka, and I won't let you renege on it now. I want to try having friends - friends who are shinigami, like me. Since my parents died, I've made the decisions, and this is my choice. Now I'm going to be a shinigami, like Kohaku-dono...and belong to the world he belonged to. There's nothing to worry about. This is my path, and, at long last, I'm going to walk it._

* * *

"It's nice of them to actually let us into the gymnasium this morning."

Lisa tapped on the door of the complex with a wry smile, turning to glance at her companions. "Well? You know you're all thinking the same thing...a week here and we haven't even touched a stick, let alone thought about swords."

It was the following morning, the sky still clear and calm and, after breakfast, the twenty four students of Class 1:1 had trudged across the forestland that surrounded the Academy building to where the great gymnasium, a massive, ancient structure loomed large out of the trees. Although term was a week old, it was the first time that any of the students would have a class inside, for on the night after Lisa had made her entrance, a storm had brought two or three of the old rafters to grief, leaving a pile of rubble, plaster and splintered wood making a mess of the polished floor. As a result, whilst older classes had been assigned practical exercises outside, the new first years had been relegated to the theory classroom, going over safety regulations and different types of hold and posture until they had been ready to run screaming for the hills. It had been a welcome relief for most of them when, at that morning's meal, the teacher on duty - Oonabara - had announced that the gymnasium repairs were complete and that, beginning that day, proper kenjutsu sessions would commence.

In contrast to the joy of his classmates, Roujuurou had felt a sense of foreboding in the pit of his stomach. As they had made their way through the greenery, he had found himself gazing longingly at the swaying branches of the trees, reminded of the village where he and Lisa had stolen precious moments for their childhood games of hide and seek. The gentle swish-swish of the leaves in the morning breeze was soothing to his unsettled feelings, but the hard stone of the imposing structure had brought back his fears in one big rush.

He, Soujun and Sousuke had made the walk down together. Roujuurou wasn't sure quite how it had happened, but in the course of those seven days, he had found that spending time with these two classmates had become not only welcome but natural. Both Sousuke and Soujun were calm and even-tempered youths, not easily seduced by the mischief of other classmates, and something in their undemanding companionship had made Roujuurou feel that his first few days at the Academy had been more bearable. A lot of the time had gone into helping Soujun learn to do things that he had never had to do for himself before, such as make his bed and lay his clothing neatly to make sure they didn't get crumpled in the night, and in the minutiae of daily life Roujuurou had found a reassuring kind of routine in which he had tentatively begun to place his trust. It would be all right here, surely. Nothing bad had happened. Not really. Not yet.

But then, of course, that morning they would take up weapons for the first time. Roujuurou had trained with swords since he had been a small child, and had even taught Lisa the rudimentary basics of holding a weapon, using broken branches in the village one winter before the frosts had come. It was a skill he was competent in, but it was a pastime he associated with his father, and therefore he could not look upon it with any joy.

The three boys had entered the clearing that surrounded the gymnasium in good time, and they had soon been joined by the irrepressible Lisa, Konoe in tow. Roujuurou still hadn't had much of a chance to get to know Lisa's dormmate, but she seemed a pleasant enough individual, not given to swift judgements or sharp temper. As he glanced at her now, he saw her gaze linger for a moment on Sousuke, and his lips pressed together thoughtfully. She had continued to hang around with them for most of the first week, and he had assumed it was due to Lisa's presence, but, from the look in the girl's eyes, he began to wonder if he had misjudged her motives. His own gaze drifted to Sousuke, who was apparently oblivious, then back to Konoe, and he sighed, dismissing the thought from his head. It was none of his business, anyway, and he had no intention of getting involved in affairs of the heart...things were already complicated enough.

"You mean a _bokken_, I think, Yadoumaru-san," Sousuke corrected Lisa's remark lightly now, casting her a grin in return and shrugging his shoulders. "I don't suppose it could be helped. A storm brought down part of the roof and it was dangerous...I don't really want to spar with bits of broken beam timber. It's been a while since I had a real opportunity to practice sparring and I'd like my opponent to be alive this time, if possible."

"Meaning that the last time you sparred, they weren't?" Soujun sent his classmate a nonplussed look, and Sousuke laughed, shaking his head.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said hurriedly, dismissing the Kuchiki boy's concern with an amused flick of his hand. "No, but at my Grandfather's estate, all of his servants were about as old as he was. There wasn't anyone for me to match weapons with, so I had to train alone. And there are only so many things you can do when you don't have someone else's blows to parry. "

"I'm sure you'll get all the practice you want here, Aizen-kun," Konoe stretched her hands over her head, offering the dark haired boy a shy smile that immediately redoubled Roujuurou's suspicions about the girl's intent. "It's not an optional class. We were bound to take up _bokken_ sooner or later."

"Later would have been better," Roujuurou himself interjected darkly at that juncture, running his index finger down the grain of the gymnasium door. As he did so, the wood slid back lightly, revealing that it was unfastened, and he drew his hand back hurriedly, half expecting it to open to reveal a lurking teacher wielding a weapon within.

"If the door's unlocked, Ootoribashi, do you think you could open it and we could go inside? Some of us actually want to take this class."

Before anyone could respond to his comment, the muscly form of Kobayashi, one of Roujuurou and Sousuke's other roommates pushed himself through the crowd of students, casting Roujuurou a dark glare. "If you stand there like that nobody can get in, and you might not want to take up a weapon, but the rest of us came here to learn to fight."

"We were just going in," Soujun offered Kobayashi a peaceable smile. "We just got here ourselves, in fact."

He reached past Roujuurou, pulling back the sliding door and casting Kobayashi an expectant glance. "After you."

"Wait, Kobayashi," as the broadset student made to push through the gap and into the hall beyond, a thin hand shot out to pull him back, and the slender form of Seinnosuke slipped through an apparently impossible space to stand between Soujun and Roujuurou. He paid the Kuchiki no notice, but as his gaze met Roujuurou's, his lips twisted into an unpleasant smirk, and despite himself Roujuurou felt himself tense under the other student's scrutiny. Though there had been no actual confrontation between them, Roujuurou was sensitive enough to realise when someone was laughing at him. Though he did not really understand the reasoning why, he knew that Seinnosuke had, since that first day, singled him out as the butt of some joke known only to him and his companions. He had not attempted anything in front of a teacher since that first class, but now, where they were unsupervised, there was nothing to stop his malicious tongue, and Roujuurou bit his lip, unwilling to get involved in any kind of confrontation.

But Seinnosuke clearly had other intentions, for the smirk twisted into a self-satisfied smile at Roujuurou's discomfort. He glanced at his friend, tut-tutting under his breath.

"Kobayashi, where are your manners?" he asked softly, and something in his sneering glance made Roujuurou redden to the roots of his strawberry gold hair. "Let Ootoribashi go before you. Ladies first."

"In that case, Yamada, you should get the hell out of the way yourself," before Roujuurou could muster any kind of response to this mortifying statement, Lisa had grabbed Seinnosuke by the shoulder, fixing him with a dark glare. "Akibara an' me are here, right in front of you. Did you forget your eyeballs or your brain this morning? Cos Rose ain't a lady, but Akibara an' me, we are. And you're blocking our way, so _shift_!"

With that she gave him a hefty shove against the wall of the gymnasium, causing Seinnosuke to take a hurried step back to prevent him from overbalancing. "Well? Come on, Akibara. If the lads are going to stand about out here, we'll show them how girls ain't wusses and we're here to fight with the best of them."

She grabbed the bewildered Konoe around the wrist, hauling her through the doorway, but as she stepped over the threshold, she turned, fixing Roujuurou with a pointed glare.

"Well? What are you waiting for? You too. Stop looking like it's an insult to be called a girl, and get moving. Aizen, Kuchiki, you guys as well. Might as well get the best sticks, since Yamada and Kobayashi apparently don't care about stuff like that."

It was impossible for Roujuurou to go any redder, but fortunately for him Sousuke had a calmer grasp of the situation and, without even sparing Seinnosuke a glance, he gave both Roujuurou and Soujun a little shove, nodding in the direction of the gymnasium doorway.

"Yadoumaru-san speaks sense," he said quietly. "I'm sure you have nothing to say to Yamada-kun, so let's not waste time outside not saying it, not when Sensei will be here soon and will want to know why we're all huddled out here instead of getting warmed up."

Something in Sousuke's calm tone seemed to stir Roujuurou from his embarassed daze, and he managed a mute nod, allowing his friend to marshall him inside the big gymnasium. Soujun lingered for a moment, sending Seinnosuke and Kobayashi a long, pensive look before turning on his heel and following behind his companions into the chamber beyond.

"You look like a beetroot," as they entered, Lisa was at Roujuurou's side, casting him a critical look. "Why didn't you speak back to him, Rose? You say stupid things about defending me, but you can't even defend yourself. Why do you let him say stuff like that? He only wants to put you down. People like that, they do it for kicks. If you stand up to them, it's no fun any more and they back off."

"I don't want to fight with anyone," Roujuurou answered simply. "I didn't come here to do that, and I don't like violence if it can be avoided."

"Well, damn funny place to come if that's the case," Lisa snorted, but she didn't push the issue any further, grabbing two _bokken_ from the rack in the corner, and tossing one towards him. Roujuurou let out an exclamation, thrusting out a hand just in time to catch it, and Sousuke shot him an approving smile.

"Your reflexes are all right, anyway," he observed. "Don't let Yamada-kun bother you, Ootoribashi-kun. Yadoumaru-san is right. It's not worth it."

"He's not bothering me," Roujuurou knew it was a lie, but he said it anyway. "I just don't want to argue with him, and I don't want you to, either. It causes trouble, and I don't like it."

"Well, suit yourself," Lisa shrugged. "Akibara, do you have your stick? Then let's go up the far end of the gym and swing about a bit. I'm rusty, and I want to see how it feels to use a proper weapon instead of a tree branch."

"All right," Konoe cast Sousuke a glance, but nodded her head. "I'm coming, Yadoumaru-san - though I haven't done a lot of kenjutsu, either, so if you have you might have to show me the rules."

"It's fine. I know a bit, so I can teach you," Lisa promised. "And I know you aren't fool enough to trip over your feet in this class," this last to Roujuurou, "so don't forget it yourself. I don't want to be pulling you out of trouble every ten seconds and I know you can handle this lesson on your own, so don't look so freaked out."

With that she grabbed Konoe by the arm, pulling her away toward a vacant corner of the gymnasium, and Roujuurou sighed, watching her leave.

"Yamada-kun really seems to dislike you, Ootoribashi-kun," Sousuke adjusted his spectacles on his nose thoughtfully. "He's been making comments like that since we began, and I don't think his tripping you up in class that first day was an accident."

"He is quite ill-mannered. It surprised me," Soujun sighed gustily, picking up two _bokken_ and absently examining them for scratches and chips. "Aizen-kun, what kind of _bokutou_ would you recommend? I have done little actual sparring on account of my health, but at home, I used those specially crafted by my Father's smiths, and so..."

"I guess the pampered bocchan can't hold a _bokken_, either," Seinnosuke had clearly overheard Soujun's remark, for he cast the young Kuchiki a sidelong scowl. Soujun shrugged his shoulders, offering Seinnosuke another calm smile.

"I didn't do a lot of work with them, no," he said honestly. "I believe I've probably got a lot to learn on the practical side of things, though I have confidence in my theory work to date. Thank you for your concern, Yamada-kun, but I believe I will manage just fine."

Seinnosuke grimaced at him, but, apparently seeing that the peaceable Soujun was not likely to be provoked into either embarrassment or anger as easily as some of his companions, he did not bother responding to the remark, merely sauntering up to the rack of weapons himself and examining them with a cursitory eye. Roujuurou watched him for a moment, seeing how he picked and then replaced a few of the wooden _bokutou_, and something in the slender youth's careful deliberation told him that Seinnosuke too had probably trained since he was small.

"He seems to know what he's doing, doesn't he?" Sousuke's voice at his shoulder made him start, and his companion nodded in Seinnosuke's direction. "Yamada-kun, I mean. He doesn't look built for sword fighting, but I guess maybe nobody's what they appear to be."

He cast Soujun a grin, holding out a second _bokken_. "Here, Kuchiki-kun. Try this one. It looks a good weight for you and if you've not done a lot of sparring, I think it'll be easier to manage at first."

"Thank you," Soujun returned the grin, taking the weapon and, very carefully, turning it over in his hands. "Father was concerned about me taking this class right away, but I insisted I must be like all of you. I can't possibly think of being a shinigami if I don't fight...so I will simply have to learn to fight."

"We'll help," Sousuke assured him, and Roujuurou nodded his head.

"If we can," he added cautiously, and Seinnosuke let out a snort.

"_You're _going to help Kuchiki learn to fight?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. "What do you think we're going to battle against, the wrong kind of kimono combination?"

"Yamada-kun, that was mean!" Soujun's eyes widened in dismay at this second blatant insult. "Ootoribashi-kun, I'm very glad of your offer of help - Aizen-kun, yours too."

"I'm only stating what's common sense," Seinnosuke said matter of factly, prodding Roujuurou lightly against the shoulder with the end of his _bokutou_. "If you want to be a shinigami, Kuchiki, you need to take tips from someone who doesn't spend a good half an hour in front of the mirror brushing his hair. I'm surprised we haven't seen perfume or makeup make an appearance yet, to be honest. You should consider the honour of your family. The Kuchiki are bigwigs - I doubt they want you taking a...shall we say...wrong direction by following a bad example."

"We've never had a proper kenjutsu lesson yet," Sousuke took a hand, irritation in his dark eyes. "I don't know what your problem is, Yamada-kun, but I suggest you keep it to yourself. Ootoribashi-kun has done nothing to you, and Sensei will be here soon. I'm sure you came to the Academy for better reasons than to bully other students, and that being the case..."

"You have_ no idea_ why I came to the Academy," Seinnosuke cut across him with a sneer. "You ought to follow the same advice I just gave Kuchiki, Aizen. You're smart - everyone can see that - and you've got good reiatsu. Yet you're letting _that_...trail around after you like a lost puppy looking for its master. You might be the most sensitive man in the world for all I know, but surely even you realise how pathetic it is?"

"Yamada-kun..." Soujun began, but Seinnosuke gave a little shake of his head.

"No, shut up," he said firmly. "You're just confirming everything I'm saying, by sticking up for him. He's never got an opinion of his own, he never says anything in his own defence. I push him because I want to see whether there's actually anything worthwhile inside that fluffy blond head of his, but I guess not. I've heard of his family - who hasn't? His ancestors are fighters and killers, but _that_...is more like a lost kitten stuck up a tree than any kind of bird of prey. Whoever decided they should send him here made a big mistake and I don't want to waste my time studying with something that's better suited to becoming a geisha than a warrior."

He raised his_ bokutou_, intending to poke Roujuurou with it a second time, but before he could make contact, Roujuurou's own _bokutou_ had come sweeping up through the air between them, knocking it away from his body with a single smooth swing.

"Say that again," he said softly.

"Ootoribashi-kun?" Sousuke cast his companion a startled glance, but Roujuurou paid him no attention, pushing past both of his friends until he stood face to face with the still smirking Seinnosuke.

"Well?" he pressed, and Seinnosuke arched an eyebrow.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" he asked acidly, and Roujuurou's eyes narrowed until they became almost slits.

"Hit them?" he echoed. "You'd better hope you can hold that weapon as well as you think you can, Yamada, else I won't be hitting them. I'll be severing them. Unless, of course, you're all talk."

Seinnosuke's lips pressed together thoughtfully for a moment. Then he took a step back, swinging his _bokken_ up in readiness.

"I'm not scared by you or your frills," he said candidly. "If you think you stand a chance against me, let's go."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_  
_Just a heads up that my posting of chapters may slow down after this week. I have a problem with my right arm at the moment (tendonitis, probably), and it is preventing me from doing as much typing as I would like..._


	6. Hunting Demons

**Hunting Demons**

For a moment, the gymnasium was silent enough to hear a pin drop, as Seinnosuke swung his _bokutou_ around, determination and amusement in his dark eyes. Roujuurou did not flinch or take a step back, and Sousuke's eye's widened behind his glasses as he noticed his friend's grip on the_ bokken_ slipping down into a more combattive hold.

Roujuurou was serious, then.

"Ootoribashi-kun, we shouldn't...you mustn't...Sensei isn't here yet!" It was Soujun's voice that broke the silence, anxiety in his gentle tones, but Seinnosuke snorted, shaking his head.

"I'm not afraid," he repeated. "I'm not backing down. If the class princess wants to wave her stick at me a few times, let's let her. This is what we're here to do, after all. Fight."

"But..." Soujun looked troubled, and Sousuke's gaze flitted from Seinnosuke's thin features to Roujuurou's own. As he did so, he felt a sudden, ominous swell of _reiryoku_ encompassing his classmate's body, and his brows knitted together as he registered where he had felt such a thing before.  
_  
In the foyer, with that guard who tried to throw Yadoumaru out. It wasn't my imagination, then. I was right. Ootoribashi is..._

He glanced at Roujuurou's expression, taking in the dark determination in the other's normally dreamy lavender gaze, and he sighed, reaching out to tap Soujun on the arm.

"Ootoribashi-kun is serious, Kuchiki-kun," he said softly. "He wants to settle this. We shouldn't get involved."

"But, Aizen-kun..." Soujun glanced nervously towards the door, then back towards Roujuurou's tense form, and Sousuke knew that his quiet companion had also detected the sudden swell of _reiryoku_.

"Back off, both of you," before Sousuke could say anything, however, Roujuurou himself spoke, thrusting out his left hand to ward them away. "I don't want anyone interfering. This is between Yamada and I. I don't need your help."

"You heard him," Seinnosuke was clearly amused, but he cast Sousuke a challenging glance. "Back off, Aizen. You too, Kuchiki. You can pick up the pieces when we're done, but it looks like baby wants to take some training steps of his own."

At those words, Sousuke felt another surge of angry _reiryoku_ from Roujuurou's skinny body, and he frowned, gesturing to Soujun to take a step back away from the two students. Soujun was reluctant, but he had clearly seen that this was not a confrontation that was going to be resolved by peaceful negotiation, for he did as he was bidden, a troubled look on his fair features. He wasn't alone, for bit by bit, the remaining 20 or so students in class 1:1 had begun to realise that something was going on in their midst, and as he turned, Sousuke was aware a crowd was forming around the duo, creating a circle shaped arena in which suddenly the tension could be cut with a knife.  
_  
Yamada hasn't sensed it at all, has he? He hasn't realised...the way Ootoribashi is standing now, he means business. This isn't going to be a training fight. It's going to be..._

Before Sousuke could even finish his thought, Seinnosuke had launched himself forward at Roujuurou with a determined cry, sweeping his _bokutou_ down in a crafty strike designed to smash against the thin fingers that gripped Roujuurou's weapon. Roujuurou had read his intent, for he skipped back, swinging his own weapon across to smack it fiercely against the hard edge of Seinnosuke's _bokken_. There was the sound of wood smashing against wood, once, twice, three times as Seinnosuke began a barrage of parries and thrusts, attempting to hit his opponent's upper body. Roujuurou was too quick for him, darting and dodging every swing Seinnosuke made, until the Yamada's brow was beaded with sweat and his expression one of annoyance.

"Are you going to fight me, or dance around me?" he demanded. "I thought you were going to sever my nerves, Ootoribashi. This way you're just getting on them. If you want me to take you seriously, try using that weapon as more than just a pretty prop, will you?"

Sousuke winced at the mocking nature of these words, clenching his fists as he felt a surge of indignation welling up inside of him. It was a new sensation for him, he realised with a jolt. For the first time in his young life, he was truly concerned about the fight of another, and despite his words to Soujun, for a moment he half-considered whether or not he ought to use his own superior sword skills to intervene and disarm both parties. Seinnosuke was slenderly built, but clearly confident with a _bokutou_, and despite the dark edge to Roujuurou's determination, the other boy had not yet shown any sign of genuine attack.

"Let him do it," as though she'd read his thoughts, Lisa's voice came at Sousuke's left side and he jumped, turning to glance at her in consternation. Had he been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't sensed her approach? But there was a look of identical determination in the young Rukongai girl's eyes, and at the sight of it, Sousuke let out a sigh.

"Yamada is strong," he said, and Lisa snorted, shaking her head.

"Rose will take him," she said simply. "He might look like a pansy, but he can fight all right. He taught me the basics, down in my village, whenever I could get away. His dad made him train from when he was a kid. He can hold his own, Aizen...and unless he does it himself, Yamada's never going to let up on him. I don't know what kind of a fighter you are - but the moment you try to rescue Rose, he loses. You see that too, don't you? That's why you told Kuchiki not to interfere."

"I suppose that's true," Sousuke clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, and Lisa offered him a grin.

"If I didn't think so, I'd have thwacked Yamada's smile off his face for him," she admitted, flexing and curling her fist into a ball to illustrate her point. "It's best it ends now, than goes on all year though. Rose doesn't like fighting - he thinks its ugly - but sometimes you just have to. So this time, I'm gonna let him do it his way. Otherwise Yamada is going to be an ass to him forever."

"I don't understand why Yamada-kun has such a hate at him," Sousuke pulled a face. "It's been since first day, and I know you're right. I'm angry though, Yadoumaru-san. Maybe it's just my inexperience with people my own age, but I can't see what Ootoribashi-kun did to create this situation."

"Some folk just like picking on those who are different somehow," Lisa said matter-of-factly. "I had it, a lot, in the village, because I came from Rukongai. I expect it. And as for Rose, well, you just have to look at him. He stands out...some folk just like poking what they don't understand."

"Yes..." Sousuke's expression became shadowed and he glanced back at the fight, watching as Seinnosuke's _bokken_ swept just left of Roujuurou's cheek, followed by Roujuurou's own defensive swing to parry it away. The memory of his parents, and their fear of his spirit power surfaced in his thoughts, and his lips thinned at the unpleasantness of the events that had followed. "I feel I know what you mean, Yadoumaru-san."

"I'm glad it's not just me rooting for him, though," Lisa agreed off-handedly. "Sometimes he ought to stand up for himself more, but I'm glad there are other people who want to stand up for him too. I can't protect him all the time...and between you and me, I didn't know if he'd make any other friends here, so I'm glad he has."

"I find him interesting company," Sousuke admitted, his gaze flitting back to the battle, and Lisa snorted.

"Interesting, huh," she said thoughtfully. "That's one word for it."

The sound of wood on wood from the centre of the ring took both students' attention back to the fight in progress. Though it seemed as though much time had passed, it had really only been a matter of about a minute since the bout had begun, and as the two students circled each other warily, Sousuke felt his apprehension begin to wane. Though it was true that most of the offensive action had come from Seinnosuke, now, when Sousuke looked closer, he realised that Roujuurou had not been backing away from the challenge at all. On the contrary, he had been bringing Seinnosuke on to him, allowing his opponent to wear himself down with attack after attack whilst expending as little of his own energy as was necessary to push them back. His eyes widened at this realisation. How had he not seen it before?

_It's just like when my brother died. He came at me, yelling and swinging his weapon, but he wasn't a match for my reiryoku. Whatever he saw that day, it frightened him to death. I defeated his strength and aggression with superior tactics and right now, Ootoribashi is doing the same. He's hunting Yamada. Yamada just hasn't realised yet - that it's a predator he's facing. Just like I hunted my brother, Ootoribashi has his sights set on Yamada and Yamada's the one who's going to go down._

A faint flicker of excitement stirred in his heart as he processed this.

_I was right. Ootoribashi and I...we are alike. Like me, he sees demons...and like me, he hunts them._

Seinnosuke was tiring now, his breath coming in more uneven gasps, though his hold on his _bokutou_ had not slipped for a moment, and his stance was still firm. Roujuurou, on the other hand, was still grimly calm, his eyes like stone as he parried yet another of Seinnosuke's searching strikes. This time, however, he seemed to sense that the battle was reaching its climax, for instead of taking the half-step back he had relied on so far to avoid further contact, he leapt forward, swinging his weapon down diagonally across the front of his opponent and smashing it into Seinnosuke's _bokutou_ with enough force to make the other boy wince. Seinnosuke was quick on his feet, and he seemed to understand instinctively the danger of this attack, for he tried to put space between the two of them, but now Roujuurou's intentions had changed, and Sousuke's heart skipped a beat as he registered the aura of the predator surging from his quiet classmate's body.

"Rose, just get on with it and disarm him, already!" Lisa's voice broke through the tense atmosphere, but Roujuurou acted as though he had not heard her, gritting his teeth and launching himself bodily at his startled opponent. A swift barrage of strikes followed, with Roujuurou gaining ground with each swing, and Sousuke saw some of the students at the back of the class shuffle away in alarm as though they expected the fight to stray beyond the circle. Roujuurou did not hesitate to press forward on his advantage, and with a neat side-step, he slipped the tip of his _bokutou_ underneath Seinnosuke's, wrenching it back and sending the weapon spinning from his classmate's hand and into the air, causing students to yelp and dodge its trajectory. It smashed into the floor of the gymnasium, the force of the impact enough to split and splinter the unfortunate _bokutou_ all along its length.

"You seem to have lost something, Yamada," Although the fight was clearly over, Roujuurou did not relax his stance, taking a step forward and pressing the tip of his _bokutou_ up against Seinnosuke's chest. Despite himself, Seinnosuke took a step back, and as if sensing that there was trouble ahead, the crowd behind them parted enough for Roujuurou to force his classmate up against the wall. "What was it you were saying about me? Baby's first steps, was it?"

"Flukes happen, even to little girls," Seinnosuke managed to muster some defiance, despite the hoarseness of his voice, and Roujuurou's eyes narrowed. He pressed the_ bokutou_ harder against Seinnosuke's ribs, causing the boy to gasp out in pain at the force applied.

"Fluke, is it?" Roujuurou sounded odd now, his words rough and completely unlike the gentle tone Sousuke had grown accustomed to hearing over the course of the first week. "I haven't kept my promise to you yet - I haven't severed any nerves." He tapped his free hand against the hilt of the _bokutou_. "Lucky for you _this_ is just wood, not a proper blade, or I'd have sliced your arm through instead of sending your toy flying. I'm sure this is hard enough to snap a rib or two instead, though...what do you think? Would you remember, then, that you shouldn't provoke an enemy you don't know how to fight?"

"Rose, what the hell are you doing!" Now Lisa burst into the ring, grabbing her friend by the wrist and forcibly pulling back his sword arm. "You've made your point, you've won your fight. It's done now. Yamada's got the message - stop acting like a jerk or you'll be the same as him!"

"I didn't ask your opinion, Yadoumaru," Roujuurou shot her a black look, shaking her off his arm as though she were an unwanted insect and swatting her away, but she clung on again determinedly, hauling him back despite his efforts to fight free a second time. "I said, didn't I? Not to interfere. Anyone. This is between Yamada and I. I'm waiting for his apology. I haven't heard it yet, so the fight isn't over."

Sousuke's eyes narrowed.

_Yadoumaru?_

"Apologise...to you?" Seinnosuke rubbed his ribcage, casting his classmate a glare. "You're nuts. Crazy. If you think that this has made me think about you any differently, you can forget it. If anything else, now I know you're completely insane, as well as being at least half girl."

"Maybe," Roujuurou swung the _bokutou_ around speculatively, and Sousuke half thought his classmate was going to thrust it through Seinnosuke's ribs anyway, irrespective of the fact that Lisa was still tugging back on his arm. "But they do say, don't mess with crazy people. Don't they?"

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Like a splash of cold water on the situation, the voice of the kenjutsu instructor, Kawakami Haruo prevented Seinnosuke from mustering a reply, and the brawny swordsmaster pushed himself bodily through the gathered students, stopping dead at the scene that lay before him. "Ootoribashi? Yamada? What on earth are you doing? Did I give you permission to take weapons and spar? I don't think I did!"

"Sensei, he attacked me," Seinnosuke had found his second wind now, and he rubbed his chest again, flinging an accusing finger out towards Roujuurou. "He's damn crazy, sir! He tried to kill me with that thing, just because I was joking with him at the start of the class!"

"You weren't joking, Yamada. You were being highly offensive," Soujun interjected indignantly. "You said things that obviously made Ootoribashi-kun upset!"

"Everyone saw what happened. Everyone saw what a nutcase he is," Seinnosuke wasn't to be deterred. "I just took my _bokutou_ to defend myself, Sensei. Ootoribashi was the one who started it. Look!" He gestured in the direction of the discarded _bokutou_. "That's what he did to my _bokutou_, sir. He sent it flying so hard it splintered! Surely that tells you I was just trying to protect myself from his attack!"

"Ootoribashi, what do you have to say about it?" Kawakami turned his attention on the still seething Roujuurou. At the sight of the teacher, Lisa had hurriedly pulled her friend's right arm down by the side of his body, forcing him to lower the weapon and physically dragging him around to face Kawakami's question. For a moment Sousuke was afraid Roujuurou would fight his companion, but apparently the entrance of the instructor was enough to shake some sense of reality back into him, and instead he met Kawakami's gaze with a defiant one of his own. "Is what Yamada says true? Did you attack him?"

"He said things that he shouldn't say," Roujuurou responded quietly.

"Words are words, Ootoribashi. Messing around with _bokutou_ without supervision and using them to settle a personal grievance is not on," Kawakami held out his hand to take Roujuurou's _bokutou_, but Roujuurou stepped back out of the teacher's reach, almost causing Lisa to overbalance in the process. He paid her not the slightest bit of attention, instead casting the teacher a glare which sent shivers down even Sousuke's spine.

"My father wouldn't agree," he said bitterly. "My father would expect me to deal with anyone who disrespected me or my family. That's the way he raised me to be."

"This isn't your home, and your father isn't here," Kawakami was unmoved. "Give me the _bokken_, Ootoribashi. You'll do no more practical for this lesson, not until you understand the proper applications of kenjutsu for a shinigami student."

"Proper applications," Roujuurou's eyes flickered slightly with something Sousuke could not quite identify, then he opened the fingers of his right hand, allowing the _bokutou_ to drop with a clatter onto the floor of the gym. "I'm done here, anyway. If you're not interested in teaching weaklings to defend themselves properly, there's really no point in Rou...in _me_ being in this class."

With which impudent statement he turned on his heel, marching determinedly towards the gymnasium entrance.

"_Ootoribashi! Get back here now_!" Kawakami bellowed after him, but Roujuurou took no notice, stalking through the opening and slamming the door shut behind him with a bang.

Silence followed, in which the students all stared at each other, none of them quite believing what had just happened, then Lisa stepped forward.

"Sensei, please, may I go after him?" she asked, and Kawakami swung around, glaring at her.

"Yadoumaru? What do you want? What's it to do with you?"

"I told him that he should stand up for himself, when Yamada was saying stupid things before class began," Lisa admitted. "I didn't think he'd get that angry or go that far, but I feel like it's my fault, too. Can I go find him please, sir? I'll bring him back an' make him apologise for causing such a fuss."

Kawakami gazed at her for a moment, then he sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"It'll have to go to Kuchiki-sensei, I imagine," he said at length. "Yamada, you too. I'm not going to trust you to roam the halls, not after this little display, but when the lesson ends, I want you to go to your _tannin_'s office and explain to him exactly what you were doing to provoke a fight in class this morning. Whoever began it, you were obviously involved, and using _bokutou_ without permission or supervision is a serious breach of rules for a first year student, so I suggest you ruminate on that. Yadoumaru..."

He hesitated, then,

"Go find the idiot, and bring him back, else it'll be worse for him," he added. "Kuchiki-sensei isn't a fan of those who flaunt rules, and loss of temper isn't an excuse to walk out of class. You should be more careful what advice you give your friend, too. This isn't a place for playground brawls. You're learning to be soldiers and discipline is paramount - ignoring it can cost lives."

"Yes, sir," Lisa bowed her head hastily, hurrying across the gymnasium towards the closed door. "I'll find him, sir, and I'll bring him back."

"First years. There's always one," Kawakami muttered, moving to pick up first Roujuurou's discarded weapon, then the split _bokutou_ that had been Seinnosuke's, and glancing at them. He sighed again, thrusting the unharmed weapon back into the rack and tossing the other into a large tub of other broken and damaged equipment with a look of resignation on his broad features. "Very well, lets restore order. Yamada, you can sit this class out. Clearly you've a lot to learn about kenjutsu if you can let yourself be disarmed so emphatically, so I suggest you pay attention to what I'm going to teach today. The rest of you, we've wasted enough time. Grab your _bokken_ and get into pairs. We're going to go through a basic drill."

"Sensei, Yadoumaru-san was going to be my partner," Konoe raised her hand, and Kawakami gestured for her to come forward.

"Then you can help me demonstrate, while she's running her errand," he suggested. "Come on. Up to the front. Everyone else, in your pairs and make sure you can see Akibara and I clearly, because I will expect you to replicate these stances and moves acceptably yourself before I let you go for lunch."

"What was that about?" as the dazed students moved to follow the instructor's orders, Soujun cast Sousuke an apprehensive look. "I've not seen Ootoribashi-kun get that angry before. Do you think he's all right?"

"I think that he's probably more suited to being a shinigami than I realised," Sousuke reflected. "You felt it too, didn't you, Kuchiki-kun? The flare of _reiryoku_ when Yamada-kun upset him."

"Mm..." Soujun bit his lip. "It was...like a hunter who didn't want to lose his prey."

"It was," Sousuke agreed. "I don't suppose he would've hurt Yamada-kun, not really, but that was how it felt, wasn't it?"

"Not felt..." Soujun said cautiously. "This sounds strange, so forgive me, but...it was more like...it _sounded_ that way."

"Sounded?" Sousuke blinked, and Soujun shrugged his shoulders.

"It's hard to explain clearly," he admitted, "and I'm sorry if I'm incoherent, but when one learns a musical instrument, one learns to hear the mood of that instrument and in the notes one plays. When Ootoribashi-kun was angry, it felt...like if I was to play an angry melody on my flute. Even though there was no music...it had...that aura. I never felt it from him before, but just then, it felt just like a musician about to begin a piece composed in rage."

"I didn't hear anything," Sousuke owned, "and I don't pretend I follow. I'm not musical, Kuchiki-kun, so even if I tried, I don't know that I'd understand."

"I wish I knew how to make it plainer," Soujun glanced pensively at his hands. "I don't. It's not that I heard Ootoribashi-kun's spirit power - but just that, when someone plays an angry crescendo, it has a certain kind of feel. It...impacts on one's ears and one's senses, and makes one understand the mood of the piece the minstrel intends to play. I suppose...it seeps into one's soul. I cannot think of another way to put it but that."

"Well, either way, we both agree that he was made angry by Yamada-kun, this time," Sousuke was non-plussed, but he let it go, shrugging his shoulders. He smiled ruefully.

"You know, both Ootoribashi-kun and I share distant warrior ancestors," he added. "We discussed it the first night we were here. We both have connections to an ancient warrior Clan called Endou, who were said to have hunting spirits. I suppose that's in my blood and it's in his. It's probably what makes us want to be shinigami...and Yamada-kun just provoked it in Ootoribashi-kun today. He lost his temper. That's all."

"The Endou?" Sousuke looked thoughtful. "I've heard of them. I had to study a lot about Seireitei's history, and a few times the name came up. They had a pretty fierce reputation - but the Clan crumbled a long time ago, when the last Lord died. You and Ootoribashi-kun are both their descendants?"

"So it seems, but I think, it's quite faint," Sousuke agreed. "At least, it seems to be in my case. I only came across the connection by accident. It must've been a long time ago, but it's in his blood and it's in mine."

"Well, if I may say so, neither of you seem like ruthless birds of prey to me - and I'm quite relieved about it," Soujun managed a wry smile. "Obviously your genes have become quite dilute over the centuries, if that's the case. But if it's true what you say, perhaps a little lingers in Ootoribashi's blood. He did say he didn't like to fight, and perhaps that's the reason why."

He shrugged.

"In any case, I guess we need to help him not lose his temper, else he's going to get in real trouble."

_Possibly._

Sousuke's eyes darted towards where Seinnosuke was slouching against the wall, a sullen look on his face.  
_  
I said that I didn't think Ootoribashi would hurt Yamada, but I'm not so sure I was telling the truth. It was there, in his aura. I don't know anything about music and what Kuchiki said is lost on me, but I do know one thing for sure. Yamada was a demon in Ootoribashi's eyes, and for a moment, at least, he was looking to demolish that demon. I wouldn't say it out loud, because other people wouldn't understand...but I guess it's something that hunting clan gave us. Something that makes us feel that way, Ootoribashi-kun and I. It's the first time I've met someone else like me. I guess it's going to be interesting...studying to be a shinigami with someone like him._

* * *

_The stupid, stupid, stupid idiot._

Lisa hurried through the corridors of the school, her own anger growing with every empty room and deserted corridor. Though she had volunteered to go bring Roujuurou back, she had really just wanted the opportunity to shake sense into him out of the view of a teacher, for his behaviour in the classroom had been unlike anything she had ever seen from him before.

_He called me Yadoumaru. He's never done that before, not like that, and he pushed me away like he didn't even care I was there. If he thinks I'm going to stand for him treating me like that, he'll soon learn that I'm not going to take it. He might be born into some rich family with something to prove, but he's not better than me, and he's not going to treat me like he is, whatever his father says or thinks_.

She thrust her head around the door of the common room, giving it a cursitory glance around before realising that it was empty. So it should be, she reflected, dropping back against the wall as she considered where else there still was to search. Everyone else in the main school was in class of some kind, and those who were part of the Sixth Rotation - or the Senior School - had their own common space away from the hoipolloi of the scheduled student classes. The whole school was as quiet as a ghost town, and something about the empty hallways struck Lisa as eerie.  
_  
Like everyone upped sticks and left. Like they took off...or something came to get them. Like..._

She faltered, closing her eyes as an unwelcome memory threatened to flood her senses. It was bitty and piecemeal, more a half-dream than reality, yet it had lingered with her for all the years she had been in Seireitei, and despite her best attempts, she had never managed to shake it off.

A little girl, wrapped in rags, sheltered by an old woman, as a monster loomed over them.

She shook her head as if to clear it, pushing the thought aside. She hadn't fought her way through years of servitude and strife to get here simply to dwell on fragments of history which, no matter how she pieced them together, didn't make sense. Most people in Rukongai had been that way, especially those who had come as children - their recollections of before and after death merging into a patchwork of fiction from which it was near impossible to draw together facts. Lisa had resolved to forget about all of it when she had entered Seireitei service - but at times, it came back to her, and now, walking through the empty school corridors, she felt as though she had been in a place like this before - alone and afraid, looking for someone who simply wasn't there any more.

_But right now, I'm looking for Rose._

Lisa clenched her fist, punching herself on the arm to wake herself up.  
_  
I'm looking for him so that I can give him a smack in the mouth for talking to me like that, and then, when he's suitably sobered up, I'm taking him back so Kawakami can do the same. Bad enough that he's gonna get sent to Kuchiki-sensei for causing a disturbance in class - I'm not gonna let him make it worse because I egged him on and the silly fool actually listened to me. What he said about his father...was he angry with me, because I let him lose his temper and get in trouble? Maybe that's why he spoke to me how he did._

She hurried down the hall, pushing back the double doors that led out into the student grounds. There were only two places left that she hadn't looked. One of those, the boy's dorm, was off-limits to girls, even in extreme circumstances like this, and it was a curfew Lisa had no mind to break, for she knew how fragile her own enrolment at the Academy really was. The other was the track that led down to the entrance she and Roujuurou had arrived at only a week before, and, as she hurried along this pathway, she thought she caught a glimpse of a flash of blue in the distance, disappearing between the trees towards the main gate.

Her eyes narrowed.

_So I was right. He's walking out. But where to? Home? I doubt it. The way he talks about his father...I can't imagine he's going there. But if he goes out of the gate...I need to get to him and stop him before he does. I can't follow him out of it - if I did, and got caught, I'd be expelled. So might he...and I can't let that happen._

With this in mind, she redoubled her effort, increasing her pace until the school gate proper came into sight. Sure enough, there was her missing classmate, leaning up against the big wrought iron gate that separated the world outside from the education establishment within, kicking his feet idly back against the metal bars. He did not look up as she approached, but as she paused to catch her breath against one of the two huge stone gate posts, he spoke.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Because Sensei told me to bring you back to class? Why else?" Lisa snapped back her reply. "What the hell were you playing at, anyhow, you moron? You want to get yourself in big trouble?"

"You were the one who told me to stand up for myself," Roujuurou's voice was low and carried the same rough edge as it had during the spar with Seinnosuke. "Now you've come to scold me for doing as you said? Interesting busybody you are, Yadoumaru Lisa."

"And you're asking to get your face smashed in by my fist if you carry on like that," despite her weariness from her headlong charge, Lisa stomped across the driveway towards her friend, grabbing him by the collar of his _hakamashita_ and giving him a shake. "Look at me. I don't know what's got into you, but get it out! Sure, you're angry, I get it - Yamada's a pain in the ass and he probably deserved a beating - but the fight ended when you took his bokutou. You didn't need to carry it on."

"You're not my mother, you know."

"No, I'm not, but I'm sure she'd damn well say the same," Lisa shot back. "And I told you to look at me, so..."

She faltered, the words dying on her lips as Roujuurou tilted his head towards hers, and she saw his eyes, cold and hard like amethysts, glittering at her in a way she had never seen before.

"I don't follow orders from you, Yadoumaru," Thin fingers wrapped themselves around hers, carefully but purposefully detaching her hold on his clothing, and then, with a little shove, Lisa found herself overbalancing backwards onto the dusty ground. "_Rose," _he said the word mockingly, _"_might, but I don't. Take that in and mull it over, will you? He doesn't need you to fight his battles, and I don't need you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do. I'm not coming back to class. I'm going for a walk. You're not invited, so you might as well run back and tell Sensei so."

Lisa opened her lips to retort, then faltered, confused.

"What did you just say?" she demanded. "_Rose _might, but _you_ don't? What are you talking about, you ape? Why are you in the third person all of a sudden? Did Yamada whack you one with his stick when I wasn't looking?"

"He wishes," Roujuurou snorted, turning on his heel and raising his hand in a casual wave. He begun to walk away from her, then paused, turning to face her once again. He looked her up and down, tilting his head on one side as he eyed her thoughtfully.

"What?" Lisa was immediately defensive, wrapping her arms around her body, for there was something deep and searching in the gaze that she didn't like. "What are you staring at now?"

"Don't flatter yourself. There's nothing _there_ I'm interested in," was Roujuurou's insolent reply, and despite herself, Lisa felt hot colour flooding her cheeks at this blunt assessment. "I just wanted to correct your knowledge. I'm pretty sure Aizen already told you they're not sticks, they're _bokken_. What kind of a shinigami do you expect to make if you can't even get that right, Rukon girl?"

With that parting riposte he slid his fingers into the waistband of his hakama and, whistling a nonchalant tune, he sauntered out of the gate proper, heading purposefully out onto the main road that led to one of the local settlements. Dumbstruck, Lisa could only stare after him, rage and disbelief competing for control of her body. Part of her longed to run after him, bring him to his knees and kick sense into him the only way she knew how, but the other part of her, the greater, wiser part kept her rooted to the spot, knowing that the moment she stepped out of that gate, she would give Ryuu and anyone else at the Academy reason to punish her and send her from the school for good.  
_  
And I'm not ruining my life over one stuffed up, self-centred noble bocchan. Not even if he did call himself my friend._

With a nod of the head, Lisa turned on her heel, heading back in the direction of the classroom.

You might be all right getting kicked out, Rose, but I'm not. I won't. I know what the world's like out there and I ain't going to lose what I've grasped hold of. You can play with fire and make 'em angry all you like. If you can't talk to me as your equal, don't expect me to share the blame with you and get into trouble on your behalf.

She reached the main school building, resting her hand on the door and turning pensively to face the direction from which she had come.

_Though you were acting...really strange. And even though you said...bad things, I suppose I won't tell tales on you. Whatever's going through your head, I'm not that kind of person. I'll tell Sensei I think you went to the boy's dorm, and obviously, I can't go there. After that, it's your problem, though. Till you apologise for all that stuff you said...I've nothing to say to you and I'm not going to waste a single moment more thinking about you till then!_

* * *

"I think that's the last of the paperwork you wanted me to sign,"

Shunsui rubbed his wrist ruefully, setting aside his writing brush and eying his Vice Captain with a look of resignation. "I promise, they're all done and in proper order."

"That makes a change," the young woman with the Eighth Division badge on her arm bent to scoop them up, pausing to shoot her superior officer a hurt glare as she did so. "Do you have any idea how worried I was this morning, Taichou, when you said that you thought you'd used them to stoke the fire? I was half ready to write them all out again, and I would have, if I hadn't seen them poking out from under that pink thing of yours."

"Pink thing isn't very respectful language, when directed at your superior officer," Shunsui observed mildly, and the Vice Captain scowled, pulling a graphic grimace.

"Sometimes I wonder if you need a Vice Captain or a housekeeper," she muttered. "I'll get these filed before you lose them again. Knowing my luck we'll get summoned for inspection of our paperwork if you do misplace them, and then it will be all nighters to make sure everything's in order for the Soutaichou's officers."

"Ah, you're cross with me," Shunsui sat back on his heels, folding his arms regretfully across his chest. "It was just a joke, Mami-chan. I wanted to lighten the mood. You've been going around with a frown all week, and," he pushed his index finger between his brows, eying her pensively, "yes, here. Here it's starting to show. You're getting worry lines and it ruins your particular beauty."

"You know, I could always file these in a different place from the cabinets, if you like," Mami's eyes glittered with indignant thunder, and Shunsui let out an amused chuckle, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"I'm sorry," he said, no real repentence in his voice. "I should've warned you, shouldn't I? Being my Vice Captain is hard work. I know you wanted the promotion, but I hope you don't regret it, now we're in this position?"

"I guess not," Mami sighed, sinking back against the wall of the office. "I guess I can handle it. I just wish you wouldn't joke when we have so much work piling on. You sneak out and escape all over the place and you spend more time at the Thirteenth than you do here these last few weeks. If you;d only leave clear instructions, I could follow them, but you know your writing looks like..."

"A spider staggering across the page in its death throes?" Shunsui asked, and Mami faltered, her expression becoming one of surprise.

"That's a pretty good estimation," she agreed slowly. "So you recognise it yourself?"

"Well, not necessarily, but a good friend told me so a long time ago, back when I was at school, and I'm sure it's got worse since I didn't have strict sensei grading my words," Shunsui offered a benign smile. "I'm sorry, Mami-chan. I promise I'll be good - at least for the rest of the day. I have some errands to run later, but for now I promise to stay put here and wait for further instructions. All right? So if you have any problems...I won't escape this time."

"That's something, I suppose," Mami looked faintly mollified by this, offering him a half-smile. "You know...I can do this job. Even if you sleep through the whole week, I can do it. I just...it doesn't look very good, if you don't take the lead with the squad yourself, and leave it all with me. You may be one of the longest serving Captains, but I don't think any of the current recruits have even seen you in battle, let alone remember hearing any recent dramatic exploits that they can share with people from other squads. It's hard work when your Captain sleeps all the time...and it's not like you're sick. Not like..."

"Like Ukitake?" Shunsui rubbed his chin, then offered a grin, shrugging his shoulders. "I can't argue. You're right, but unfortunately, that's the kind of Captain I am. I leave epic feats to Juushirou, and I bring up the rear, normally with inappropriate humour. I like to turn up when the action is done, then there's less to do. It's just the luck of the draw, Mami-chan. That's the leader you chose to serve."

"I know that isn't true, though," Mami set the papers aside, sinking down onto the seat opposite and eying her Captain earnestly. "When I was at the Academy, sir, I remember hearing lots of stories about the Captains. Lots and lots. And I heard your name, and Ukitake-taichou's name...I heard them a lot. And not just that, either. I heard them myself, at home. From my grandmother. I heard all about them."

Shunsui's features twitched into a look of surprise, then softened into comprehension as he realised her meaning. He nodded.

"Of course you would," he reflected. "Kaoru-chan was one of my best Vice Captains, but...she was a little prone to exaggeration of my good traits."

"Maybe, but I don't think so. I think, if you were fighting, you'd win without too much stress," Mami shook her head. "I'm just sad that...I never get to see that side of you."

"Be glad of it," Shunsui got to his feet, padding across the small study and patting her on the head. "This is a peaceful world. Right now, there's no need for violence. I don't really like fighting for show. It's not my style. So I'm afraid, I intend to sleep. And play shougi. And..." as a familiar sensation crossed his wits, "play host to visitors. It seems I won't be going to Thirteenth today, Mami-chan. It looks like my friend is well enough to come visiting on his own account, now. Go take those and file them, will you? And tell Juushirou I'm here and confined to my desk until I've got through every bit of work I promised you I'd do today...so if he wants to see me, he'll have to come in here and ignore the mess."

"I can do that," Mami sighed, but nodded, collecting the pile of papers once more with a little shrug of resignation. "And maybe I'll ask him to chivvy you to do the new ranking sheets before the end of the week. Not that it really matters who has what seat, but you do realise that right now the official records say we have nobody in ranks three to five."

"I'll do it. Don't worry. I know," Shunsui smiled benignly, and Mami pulled another face at him, nudging open the sliding door with the edge of her sandal and disappearing into the corridor beyond. Shunsui grinned, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall as he waited for the sound of his friend's footsteps to break through the quiet.  
_  
It really is peaceful today, Mami-chan. Whatever you say about it, it's much better this way. No matter how much you train, or how much you patrol, there's no substitute for a real emergency and I'd rather you had a bit more time before one of those crisis moments flies into view. It'll come eventually...but no sense inviting it before its ready._ _And speaking of uninvited guests..._

He snapped open his eyes, just in time to see the sliding door slip back on its runners once more, this time to reveal the skinny figure of his oldest and dearest friend. The Thirteenth Division Captain was in full uniform, his frail body wrapped in voluminous black robes, and with the pristine _haori_ of the Thirteenth Division flapping about his shoulders. Juushirou was perennially underweight, but his recently renewed battle with his chronic lung disease had made him lose yet more of his body mass, and he seemed both pale and a little lost within the dark cloth of his _shihakushou_. Still, there was a bright light of life in the other man's hazel eyes, and, as he beckoned for Juushirou to come take a seat, Shunsui thanked his stars inwardly that the other man had come through it. Not for worlds would he put in words the fear of losing such a dear and long-term friend, and for a while he had worried that this time it would be a fight his friend would lose. But those eyes, no longer gaunt and empty, once more glittered like those of a man much younger and fitter, and at the sight of it, Shunsui felt his anxieties slipping away.  
_  
So, you still have the strength to beat it. I'm sorry, Juu. Sometimes I still underestimate how strong your will is, even though we're both getting older. I just don't want to be the one left behind...so I'm glad that, at least for now, I don't have to consider that a real possibility._

"You look uncommonly serious for someone who's obviously just spent the morning irritating his Vice Captain," Juushirou was the first to break the quiet, offering his friend a quizzical grin. "Is there a reason you're looking at me like that? Because if you think I'm going to fall down or collapse because I walked a few blocks to your office, then I assure you, I've a clean bill of health to go visiting. I'm all right now, so if you're just going to keep fussing..."

"Ah, some things never change," Shunsui grinned nostalgically. "Sit down, you idiot. I'm not fussing, I'm just wondering why, when there are so many fine cushions strewn about this office, you're insisting on standing like a post in the middle. Did you develop an allergy to cushions, or are you just so sick of being made to rest that you're staging some kind of idealistic rebellion and insisting on standing to attention?"

"And you call _me_ an idiot," Juushirou let out a gusty sigh, but obediently settled himself on one of the aforementioned cushions, moving aside the books that lay nearby. "It does help, though, if you don't leave half of your records and squad books decorating the floor. Someone who didn't know how you file things might come in here and trip over."

"Six recruits already this week alone," Shunsui said proudly, and despite himself Juushirou laughed. "I know. I keep meaning to tidy. Or rather, Mami keeps meaning me to tidy, but we somehow never quite get around to doing it."

Juushirou tut-tutted, but from the amusement in his gaze Shunsui knew he wasn't really scolding, and he made himself more comfortable on his own cushion, regarding his companion curiously.

"What does bring you here, though? Not that I mind, especially since I promised Mami not to run away from my office for a few hours while she's busy filing, but I doubt it was just the desire for my company. You've seen enough of me lately to be sick to death of me - but now you're coming to seek me out especially?"

"Well, I've known you too long to be sick of you. You build up a tolerance after a while," Juushirou reflected calmly, settling his _haori _against the ground so that it would not crease unduly. "I left Shizuki in charge for a bit - as you said, he's capable and I should trust him, so I decided I would. As it happens, I did want to discuss something with you, anyway. I had a visit from Ryuu the other day - and I thought I'd relay to you what he said about our latest...erm...whim."

"Whim?" Shunsui arched an eyebrow, and Juushirou nodded.

"The Yadoumaru girl. Lisa?" he asked. "I think that was her name, wasn't it?"

"Ah," Shunsui's eyes twinkled ruefully. "Let me guess. He came to give you a lecture on messing with his nice neat academic system?"

"No..." Juushirou rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I thought he might, but actually he seems quite happy with the situation. The girl seems keen and has talent. She's rough edged but he thinks she stands a chance of making it through the program to graduation, and he wanted to be sure I'd continue to speak for her if it ever got challenged at a higher level. I told him that if she really was a good fit for the shinigami lifestyle, I'd do what I could and keep my name connected with hers - and he was quite relieved that I felt that way. I did tell him it was your whim originally," he added with a grin, "but though he wasn't surprised, I don't think he really minds."

"Phew. That's a relief," Shunsui chuckled. "He takes it all so seriously sometimes, even now, that I'm never sure how he might react to something like that. Especially since he tries to distance himself from the Gotei and the Kuchiki Clan both these days if he can."

"Mm," Juushirou's eyes shadowed slightly, and he nodded. "He does, and it's a shame. What happened happened a long time ago now, and Kai wouldn't have wanted him to consider his life penance in this way for as long as he has done. Kai knew what he was doing and he went in to protect a friend. Ryuu...it feels as though he gave up a lot of things that Kai fought to let him keep, but I suppose he is good at his current job, and I promised him a long time ago not to question it so long as he was happy. One thing is that he is a good teacher, even if he scares the hell out of some of them to begin with. Shizuki said, after he left, that he half-wondered if Ryuu came to check up on him and make sure he was smart, punctual and treating me with the proper respect - and it's a while since he graduated."

"Ryuu has that way with people," Shunsui grinned. "It's fine, Juu. He's happy. He never liked being in the limelight...and I don't suppose Kai would argue with how he's chosen to spend that life he saved. Ryuu is smart and he passes on that huge knowledge of his to a good number of our eager, freshfaced recruits each year. We should be happy and not push it - in his own way, he's honouring Kai's sacrifice by making sure there are as many good shinigami here protecting the things Kai cared about most. And it has meant better bonds between the Kuchiki and the Shihouin, which is another plus."

"He mentioned that, too," Juushirou said pensively. "Apparently Ginrei sent Soujun to the Academy this year, and that young scamp Yoruichi has taken a break from chasing the Urahara brat around the Shihouin grounds to be that young lad's protector."

"Soujun? The one who's always bedridden the moment he gets the slightest cold?" Shunsui's expression registered shock, and Juushirou nodded.

"Ryuu's likewise concerned about it, so he's glad that he can offload any arguments about the Yadoumaru girl to me," he agreed. "Soujun's bright, but no, he's not a fighter. But Ginrei is head of the Clan and he has no other sons. So there we are."

He paused for a moment, and Shunsui knew he was debating how to phrase his next statement. There was a silence between them, then Juushirou exhaled slowly, shaking his head in defeat.

"I can't not tell you," he said guiltily. "I want it to not matter, but just on the off-chance it does...I need to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Shunsui's brows knitted together in wary confusion, and Juushirou grimaced.

"This year's entrants for the Academy are enterprising," he said slowly. "Soujun. Yadoumaru. That descendent of Hirata's. And...something else. Shunsui, there's an Aizen in the new intake this year. Aizen Sousuke, I think Ryuu said his name was...and apparently he looks...enough like Kohaku for it not to be a coincidence."

"What?" Shunsui's expression underwent a transformation, and he reached over, grabbing his friend by the wrists in disbelief. "But Koku said he sealed...he left strict orders that..."

"I know he did. I know what his wishes were, when he died, and so far as I knew, the family had kept them," Juushirou nodded slowly. "I haven't ever heard of a single Aizen raising spirit power or using a sword in any major capacity since his funeral. I certainly know that Shizuka was very adamant about making sure everything Koku said was done according to the letter...but I suppose...maybe since she passed away..."

He faltered, as if aware he had touched on a painful subject, and Shunsui sighed, running his fingers through his thick wavy hair.

"You can talk about Shizuka," he said at length. "It's as painful for me as Kohaku is for you, but neither one of them died in violent circumstances. When you consider how long we live, there are sacrifices when those who don't have such a long time span allocated drift off into dust. I miss her - I miss him too - but it's long enough ago that I can talk about it. Besides, that's hardly the issue right now. This Aizen boy - what did Ryuu say about him?"

"That he seemed to be all right," Juushirou shrugged. "Kohaku's prediction was...vague to say the least, and he wasn't absolutely certain of all the perameters. He trusted it to us, and that we'd know when the time came, but there's not even any guarantee we'll still be alive if and when that prophesy comes to pass. And I don't want to judge someone based on no proof, Shunsui. If we'd judged Koku based on his father's actions, we'd never have had the shinigami we did - and it would've been to Soul Society's detriment had he never been able to walk that path."

"I agree," Shunsui admitted, chewing on his lip as he considered the dilemma. "Kohaku was nothing like his father - but then, Juu, there's no reason that we should assume this student of Ryuu's is like Kohaku, either. Bloodline can have some influences, but it doesn't necessarily tell the whole story."

He groaned.

"The prophesy isn't with me, either," he owned reluctantly, and Juushirou looked startled.

"I thought you had it?"

"No..." Shunsui shook his head. "Shizuka left it with me, sure enough, but I gave it to the family in order that they might keep it in mind. Shizuka was the driving force behind making sure Kohaku's will was adhered to after his death - without her, I felt they needed more persuasion. Besides...I'm not an Aizen. They're not...my family. They were hers. Hers and his. I didn't feel I had the right to interfere."

Juushirou snorted.

"Don't tell me lies," he said scornfully. "We both know that Shizuka had your blood, and even if she didn't, you treated her as your own the whole time I can remember. If I considered Koku to be like my son without even that connection, you can't try and distance yourself from Shizuka now she's no longer here to hear you do it. We supported them then, and we ought to now. And that includes this descendant of theirs - Sousuke. Whichever type of Aizen he ends up turning out to be."

"As usual, you see through me wonderfully," Shunsui looked guilty. "All right. But I did think that the prophesy ought to be with the people who needed to listen to it, rather than here in my messy office. I sort of lost touch with the head of the Aizen family after Shizuka's son passed on the responsibility to his oldest, and that's the last I heard of it. Where it might be now, I couldn't tell you. Locked away in some archive, maybe, if they're no longer holding it in such esteem. I remember it - most of it - in bits and pieces, anyhow - but I admit, given this turn of events, it would've been better if I'd kept it close."

"Not necessarily. Not if this Aizen is like Koku, and not like Keitarou," Juushirou reflected. "Ryuu said that he seemed like a good student. Mature. Reasonable. Eager to learn. Well-raised. Certainly nothing about him that raises any alarm bells. He's talented, and keen...which makes him no different from most of the best students the Academy takes each year. Ryuu did say he'd been orphaned in a fire as a child, so its possible he knows nothing about his family's past at all. The lad was apparently burned and near blinded in that fire, and Ryuu said it seems to have impaired his vision somewhat - but in spiritual terms he has a lot of potential and will probably overcome that weakness in time."

"It seems Ryuu did his research," Shunsui said dryly, and Juushirou nodded.

"I wouldn't expect any less of him," he acknowledged. "That's one reason why I feel confident in his judgement of the boy so far. Yes, Ryuu seemed to think this Sousuke could be a good prospect for the future. I don't want to rock the boat and make assumptions that this is the one Kohaku was afraid of."

"Koku said that someone born of his bloodline would carry the burden of his sword and with that sword, would seek to destroy or dominate everything - a path from which there'd be no way back," Shunsui intoned gravely. "Can we really take the risk, Juu?"

"We have no choice," Juushirou said frankly. "This isn't a Soul Society where we judge people before they commit crimes."

"That's a naive view. You know that's not always the case, especially with the Second Division and their holding pen," Shunsui said dryly, and Juushirou's expression became one of distaste. He nodded.

"The Maggots' Nest," he said grimly. "Oh yes. Kai would have kittens if he saw what they'd done to that place. He at least believed in justice - not just in locking away people because they had a different ideology."

"Charms of a militarised society," Shunsui reflected. "You and I are already oddballs, but established oddballs and Yama-jii's pet proteges, so nobody challenges us. Others aren't so lucky. It would probably be very easy to raise concern about this Aizen boy - and get him locked up there with the minimum of fuss."

Juushirou's eyes narrowed.

"But you won't do that, will you?" he murmured. "Not to a child with Shizuka's blood in his veins - a child who may be completely innocent?"

There was a long silence, then Shunsui sighed.

"You know I won't," he admitted. "You're right - this Sousuke has the right to prove himself a villain before we start coming to paranoid conclusions about him. Ryuu says he's a good student, and keen to learn. I guess we'll just have to see what he learns, how, and in what way he chooses to apply that information when he gets to the point of graduation."

"I agree," Juushirou looked relieved. "Even if he did inherit the Kyouka spirit, Shunsui, it doesn't automatically mean he's going to turn into a monster. Kohaku wasn't a monster, don't forget - even if people thought he was to begin with."

"I know," Shunsui agreed. "And there's another thing, too. Kohaku and his sword had the power of prophesy. For that reason, Kohaku's Kyouka Raigen chose to have the core of its consciousness sealed away deep inside Kohaku's inner world, to try and preempt its own future incarnation from causing chaos and destruction. Kohaku thought that it would take two or three reincarnations of the sword for that power to be retrieved enough to bring the prophesy true. During Koku's lifetime, Kyouka Raigen was with him. Since he died, nobody has had the level of native power needed to raise a Kyouka sword. Even if this Sousuke does...if Kohaku and Kyouka Raigen judged right, it should be safe. He should only be able to summon and master a peripheral amount of that sword's nature - a shadow of what we know it has been in the past, and certainly nothing that would threaten you or I, Dai-Senpai or Yama-jii in a combat situation. If Ryuu says he's not suspicious, then..."

"Then maybe it's not this child," Juushirou murmured. Shunsui chewed on his lip.

"Maybe it's not, but it won't stop me watching," he confessed. "Until I meet the boy for myself, Juushirou, I don't know what to think. But we made a promise to Koku before he died - and I reaffirmed it to Shizuka when she left this world behind...that if we could, we'd try and stop Koku's last prophesy from coming true. And if we can...I think we should, no matter how many years it takes. Whether it's this boy, or a future one...we should be careful and not let down our guard."

"Agreed," Juushirou folded his hands in his lap. "I'm glad we've discussed it. I feel better knowing you know. But Shunsui, I want to believe in this boy, too. He's done nothing, yet. He may never. We should trust him, if we can, the way we trusted in Kohaku when he was first thrust upon us. He's at the Academy. He's going to grow and learn the things that the Gotei want and need. He'll be taught to live and breathe for the sake of Soul Society. And, if like Koku, he has real potential - we need to let him do that. That's the Seireitei we've spent so long fighting for - and I won't let go of that ideal. So long as Aizen Sousuke is not a threat to Soul Society, then I will not act against him. And Shunsui...neither must you."

"I told you, till I meet him, I can't know what kind of person he is," Shunsui said evenly. "I'm not going to do anything rash, Juushirou. I promise. I agree with what you've said. But I didn't trust Koku's motives as quickly as you, and I was ready to kill him if he dared turn on you. If this Sousuke is innocent, I won't act. But if he is the one - even if it's not that likely from Ryuu's description - I will. Doing that is also part of the Soul Society we've spent so long fighting for...and our obligation to those who have already left us behind."

* * *

_**Author's note: Bokutou/Bokken**_  
_  
Purists are probably dying to point out that technically these are slightly different implements. Whilst true, it's also the case that the terms (both of which mean wooden sword) are used more and more interchangeably, so for variety of prose, I'm using both. Sorry purists ;)_  
_**  
Catch-up Details from Previous Stories**_

_**Aizen Kohaku and Magaki Shizuka**__  
This is a reference to the events of Sukuse, and those of Mirror, Flower, Water, Moon. Kohaku is the ancestor of Aizen Sousuke. He appears in Sukuse, where he plays a major role, and he is referenced in Mirror, Flower, Water, Moon. I don't want to spend a lot of text time in story explaining him and his backstory, because it's all there already and I know that some folk will already know it. Suffice it to say that Kohaku had the power of seeing the future, and predicted the coming of Sousuke and his ambition long before it came to pass. This prophesy is known in the Mirror Flower Water Moon story as the "Black Prophesy", and the prophesy itself is currently in Sousuke's possession. Kohaku's zanpakutou was called Kyouka Raigen._

_**Magaki Shizuka **was Kohaku's wife. She appears in Meifu's Gate: Fourth Maki as a four or five year old child, and in Sukuse as Shunsui's Tenth Seat. She is the foster daughter of Shunsui's half-sister Riri, although it is strongly suspected by many, including Shunsui, that their relationship is closer. I did never state it explicitly but I figured it was implicit from the epilogue of Sukuse :)_

Sorry to any new readers for whom this dialogue was a bit "what?". Hopefully that summary will help clarify, but like I said, I don't intend on spending a long time recapping stuff already written. All my Bleach stories fit somehow into the same universe, and therefore I don't want to rewrite existing stories into new ones when it's not needed xD.

_**Kai and Ryuu  
**__The events alluded to here are explained in the final epilogue to Fourth Maki.__**  
**__  
__**Shunsui's Vice Captain**__  
Mami is a new character for this story, and probably a fringe one, however she is a descendant of Nagasata Kaoru, a character from Meifu Fourth Maki and Sukuse, where she was Shunsui's fourth seated officer. She later became his Vice Captain, and Mami is her granddaughter._


End file.
